I'd Do It For You
by LouiseX
Summary: Being a Planeteer can be dangerous at times and it's got Linka thinking that maybe life is too short for regrets.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd Do It For You**

 **Disclaimer:** I make no money from these fics and recognise the sole rights of the original creators to do so.

 **Summary:** Being a Planeteer can be dangerous at times and it's got Linka thinking that maybe life is too short for regrets.

 **A/N** : I thought as Christmas is fast approaching you might be in the mood for some Wheeler/Linka mushiness? It's rated M for references to mild violence and implied intimacy between consenting adults.

As always, thanks to Becks for the help and inspiration.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Linka knew she was going to die.

Her ring was lost and although she'd heard Wheeler call her name a few minutes ago, she'd yet to catch sight of her friends.

The Planeteer was trapped, her back literally up against a wall. She looked into the malevolent gaze of Mame Slaughter and tried not to let her terror show as the barrel of the shotgun bit painfully into her stomach.

"You're dead." The older woman's voice dripped with hatred. In some ways, she was more inhuman than Duke Nukem, the Russian reflected, it was useless to plead with her and Linka was determined not to give her the satisfaction anyway.

The Planeteer's eyes automatically dropped to watch her enemy pull the trigger, but the sound of the door opening made her turn her head to meet her Yankee's gaze in a silent goodbye.

CLICK

* * *

Linka gasped and sat up in bed shivering, and desperately tried to find the switch on her bedside lamp.

After what felt like hours, but was in fact only a few minutes, she was startled by a soft knock.

"Babe? You ok?" Wheeler's face appeared around her door, followed by the rest of him. "I saw your light on."

As if his thoughtfulness had robbed her of her last ounce of strength, a loud sob was wrenched from the young woman's body and large tears began to spill over her cheeks.

There wasn't room to run in the Planeteers' cabins but nonetheless Wheeler made it to his friend's side in record time. The American sat on the side of the bed and wrapped Linka in his arms, letting her bury her face in his shoulder, and pressed comforting kisses in her hair. "It's ok Sweetheart, I've got you, you're safe now."

It was sometime before Linka could speak and when at last she did, the first thing on her lips was an apology which Wheeler immediately brushed aside. "You don't have to be strong all the time Babe, you were amazing today but it's not healthy to keep everything bottled up inside."

" _You_ do." She pointed out and then slapped his arm when he responded that he was a guy. "What difference does that make? You still have feelings, da?"

He shrugged, "Sure, but guys handle things differently." He felt her tense with annoyance and sighed, adding softly, "Give me break Babe, you know my Dad had strong ideas about some things."

She did, and Wheeler didn't need to tell her how his father had enforced those ideas when he was drunk either, so she settled for. "You do not have to repeat them though, even if you cannot forget them."

"So what's your excuse?" he asked, giving her a hug to show he wasn't annoyed. "Who are you being strong for?"

Linka shrugged, "Myself, I have never liked to show myself up... Perhaps my family too, but not because they were ever unkind. There was always so much for them to cope with... the communist regime made life hard, working the mine, losing my mother, it all took its toll on my father... and then losing him too. I never wanted to increase their burdens, it would have made them unhappy."

Wheeler pressed another kiss to her head, giving her a squeeze. "Your family were very lucky to have you Babe, but you don't have to deal with stuff alone anymore, and you won't burden me either, I like being needed."

Cuddling him back, the Russian sighed and nuzzled his neck. "I know. I am very lucky too."

Wheeler grinned and lowered his head to return the gesture. They relaxed back into her pillows in a comfortable silence, Wheeler stretching out his legs on top of the bed and Linka curled against his side under the covers, resting her head on his shoulder.

Wheeler had begun to think she'd fallen asleep when she spoke again, this time in a whisper. "She pulled the trigger Yankee... she killed me."

" _ **You're not dead!**_ " he replied in alarm, "Babe you're fine, you're safe..."

"But she shot me!" Linka looked up into his eyes, tears shining in her own. "She _**meant**_ it Yankee, if Kwame had not unloaded their guns when we first arrived at their camp I would be dead!"

Her tears spilled over and she struggled to control her voice as she continued. "The other eco-villains just want us out of the way, they try to kill us sometimes but they do not really care. And Skumm and the Duke are not even completely human... I am not sure about Doctor Blight either... But the Slaughter's." she swallowed, "They are evil Wheeler, they are the worst of mankind. She wanted me dead, I saw the malice, the pleasure of the kill in her eyes, and she pulled that trigger, and I knew I was dead... for a moment it was over and I did not exist."

Wheeler cupped his friend's face in his hands so that she couldn't look away from his gaze. "Listen to me Linka, _**You Are Alive**_ , got that? _**Alive**_ **.** I don't care what Mame wanted, or how badly she wanted it, she failed. You're safe. Home. With me."

The intensity of the moment left him breathless and seemed to have had the same effect on her. Her lips were slightly parted and her tears had halted, and although her face had a pinker hue than normal, she hadn't become puffy with it, in fact Wheeler thought she looked adorable.

Linka closed her eyes as the American's lips lowered to brush against hers and sighed softly as she melted into his embrace. Her response was inexperienced but genuine, and when she felt his tongue reach out between his parted lips, she opened her own wider to allow him to slip inside.

Each confident move he made stoked the fire inside her, provoking feelings she had not before experienced, her previous tentative encounters not having sparked a desire to take things further. Now though it was only Wheeler's conscience that prevented things from getting out of control.

"God Babe!" he gasped, pushing her away and yet holding her so that she couldn't go too far. "This is..." He swallowed as she turned a wary gaze upon him and then pulled her back down to press several kisses to her forehead before tucking her back into his shoulder. "You're upset, I can't take advantage of you, no matter how much I want to." He blew out a slow breath and muttered, "...and God I want to!"

This last seemed to release Linka's tension because she giggled and relaxed against him. After a few moments she said "At least I feel alive now."

There was a long pause and then they both started laughing, finally able to let go of the horror that had gripped them since before their return to Hope Island.

"You know Babe," Wheeler began, after they'd had time to calm down, "Before today I never knew what a chance I was taking ticking you off so often."

The Russian tilted her head back to look at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

He grinned, "The right hook you gave that heinous bitch, she went out like a light. I'm lucky I don't have a permanent concussion."

Linka blushed slightly at his evident admiration, "I would never hit you… even if I could, which I very much doubt. I took her by surprise because she was distracted when the gun did not go off."

His hand rubbed her arm comfortingly as their conversation led them back over the traumatic event. "I'm glad you took her out Babe," He kissed her temple, "I've always said I'd never hit a woman but…"

"But?" his friend asked softly, knowing it was difficult for him given his background. It wasn't just about admitting his feelings, Wheeler had always been afraid of turning out like his father.

He closed his eyes, wanting to be honest with her, "I was petrified, I've never felt that frightened of anything in my life. I can't close my eyes without seeing that image… her standing over you and…" The American felt again the tightness in his chest as he replayed the scene, until the gentle press of his companions lips on his cheek brought him back to the present. Wheeler gazed down at her, "You looked at me and for a few seconds, I thought the world had come to an end… I couldn't move, but I didn't just want to hurt her Babe, if that gun hadn't been empty she wouldn't have got out of that room alive."

Tears filled Linka's eyes and she reached her arms up around his neck to embrace him. "Do not say that Yankee, I would not ever want you to throw your life away for me."

"Babe, that's the point. If I lost you, it wouldn't have mattered what I did anyway." He held her tightly against him, half afraid she'd think him a monster but needing to confide in her as she had him, "And even when it didn't go off, if you hadn't taken care of her… I don't know, I'm not sure that I could have done anything that would make her understand what that moment felt like, but I sure as hell would have tried!"

Linka pressed kisses to his neck and cheeks, trying to ignore the tears that were spilling out over her own. "It is OK Yankee, it is over. You were right, I am safe and here with you."

The Fire Planeteer curled around her, taking comfort from her presence, and letting her cry for both of them. Linka didn't believe for a second that he could really feel so much for her that he would give up on everything, and she also did not believe that Wheeler would ever surrender to his darker instincts so easily. At that moment however, he clearly did believe it, and she thought that it was a natural reaction to the stress they'd been under.

The Russian was grateful that he had had the courage to get past his own defences to let her see that she really was not alone, and to let her be the friend to him that he had always been for her. "Thank you Yankee. For making it ok for me to show my feelings and for… for everything."

"Shhh Babe." He told her gently, "This is what friends are for."

Later, when things had been quiet for some time, Wheeler stretched and started to pull away, "It's late, I should probably be getting back to my own room."

Linka looked up into his eyes, a shadow of fear returning, "Do not go… please?"

"There's nothing to be afraid of…" He began, but when her eyes darted away in embarrassment he finished with, "But I'd like to stay… it might save us both some nightmares, huh?"

Her eyes met his again and she nodded, indicating that he should get in the bed rather than remain above the covers. "I… I will not mind if you would really prefer to sleep in your own room," she lied, "I will be ok… I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

He grinned, "I'm never gonna prefer to sleep on my own Beautiful, even if I have to behave myself."

Linka cuddled into him as he settled himself beside her, once more enveloping her in a warm embrace and she sounded amused as she responded, "You _**do**_ have to behave. Good night Yankee."

"G'night Sweetheart." He replied, stifling a yawn before falling straight to sleep.

 _To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Thanks for the reviews and follows! Hope you enjoy this next installment...

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

For the third sleepless night in a row Linka found herself gazing out of the window over the breath taking seascape beyond. The peaceful moonlit scene was doing nothing to soothe her however, and the Wind Planeteer gave a melancholy sigh.

The incident with the Slaughters had really rattled her and despite Wheeler's looking after her that first night, there was a growing disquiet in the back of Linka's mind. Whilst she refused to name it particularly, she was aware of the underlying cause and it was eating away at her.

Finally, needing to do something and dealing with it the same logical way as she did with everything else, the Russian retrieved a pen and note pad and slipped out to sit on the pier where the light of the moon and its reflection on the water was enough to write by.

Once she was settled against the post with her knees drawn up to write on, she put down two words and underlined them.

 _ **To Do**_

A simple enough statement and after all, a list has to have a title. There wasn't going to be anything simple about this particular list though.

It hadn't been so much her life, that had flashed before her eyes in what she had thought of as her final moments, but all the things she wouldn't get to do... well actually that wasn't true, there was only one thing that had occurred to her when Mame pulled the trigger and she'd looked up into Wheeler's eyes, but she wasn't admitting that.

She began to write:

 _ **1\. Hot Air Balloon ride**_

 _ **2\. Meet Andrew Lloyd Webber**_

 _ **3\. Dinner on the London Eye**_

She'd seen that one on some dating program that Gi had been watching and whilst she wasn't sure eating on a giant ferris wheel was a good idea, it looked like fun. Besides the list wasn't supposed to be entirely sensible, it was just things she felt she shouldn't miss out on trying.

 _ **4\. Get a tattoo**_

 _ **5\. Learn to paint**_

It was here she started to struggle. She still wasn't ready to write the thing that should really have been at the top of the list but as Planeteers they'd travelled so much and done so many things, she really didn't have that many regrets.

Linka sighed. That would have to do. Even though she was alone in relative darkness, she still blushed as she put down the last entry...

 _ **6\. Have sex**_

* * *

The lively tune Linka was playing on her keyboard changed to a rather plaintive melody as the sound of the Geo-cruiser lifting off reached her ears. She sighed and wished for the hundredth time that she'd had the courage to ask Wheeler to stay with her.

"Hey Babe." A familiar red head stood in the open doorway of her cabin, casually leaning against the wooden frame. "Everything ok?"

The music ceased and Linka's face lit up at the sound of his voice as she eagerly stated the obvious, "You did not go with Kwame and Ma-Ti!"

Wheeler chuckled and gave a shake of his head, a warm feeling starting in his chest at her reaction. "It's not like I haven't been to the Amazon before, and besides, I thought maybe with Gi back home visiting her parents, you might like some company..."

It wasn't a question but it was definitely tinged with hope.

It had been over a week since the Russian girl had written her bucket list and she still hadn't found the courage to broach the subject with her fiery friend, so it was exactly the opportunity she had been looking for. "I would love to spend time with you Yankee, in fact there is something I have been meaning to ask you..."

Clearly pleased but never quite as cocky when there was no one else around to show off to, Wheeler made himself comfortable beside her and gave her an encouraging grin. "Go for it."

Linka found herself grinning back, "Well I have been thinking about what happened the other day, with the Slaughters."

The American's whole posture changed suddenly and without thinking about what he was doing, he took her hands in his larger ones and gave them a firm but gentle squeeze. "You shouldn't be thinking about that, it's over. I thought we…"

"Jason," she returned the pressure on his fingers comfortingly, "I am fine, honestly, I did not mean it like that."

His eyes searched hers for a moment and then lingered, their gazes locked just long enough to make her blush and pull away. "It is just that it made me realise that there is something, a few things, that I have never done... That I want to do... That I do not want to regret not having done."

She risked a glance in his direction, "I made a list."

Wheeler had relaxed again. "I get it Babe, and if it'll make you feel better I'll help in any way I can… was that what you wanted to ask me?"

Linka smiled and nodded, "The first thing on my list is to take a hot air balloon ride. I found some trips that start in one State of America and end in another. You stay overnight and then take a second voyage back the following day, only, I would rather not go on my own…"

"No problem Ruskie Tootskie, it sounds like fun," He waggled his eyebrows, "Especially the overnight stop." Seeing her blush he added, "I'm surprised you wanted me to go though, I'd have thought you'd make it a girl's night out kinda thing and take Gi."

Her blush deepening as she remembered the kiss they'd shared, she said, "Well, you were there for me when I really needed you, and it is sort of part of the same thing. It is _**you**_ I want to share this with. Besides, there is another item on my list that I thought we could take care of at the same time, and that _**needs**_ to be you, if you are willing..."

"You know me Babe, I'm up for anything." Wheeler shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but he was clearly happy with the current turn of events. "What is it? Can I see the list?"

"Later!" She replied almost too quickly, trying to cover her embarrassment. "If we want to go while the others are not around I should see what is still available immediately."

The American gave her a curious look but agreed without further questions, "Go ahead and book it then, you can let me know what I owe you later."

"You will not owe me anything!" The Wind Planeteer's mind had been very much occupied with the last item on her list and she spoke before realising what he was referring to.

"There's no way I'm letting you pay for me Linka." Wheeler became unusually serious, "We'll go halves, it's not like it's a date, right?"

His beautiful friend considered his words for a moment and then surprised him by asking, "If it were a date would you let me pay?"

"No! Then I'd want to pay for both of us!"

She protested that it was all her idea and that he was only going for her sake but he wouldn't listen. "I _**want**_ to spend time with you Linka, you know that! I'll admit I don't really care what we do, but this sounds like something we'll both enjoy. Look, if you really want to, I'll let you pay for the trip, but you have to agree up front to go somewhere else with me, somewhere I choose and I pay for. And either way, I'm paying for my own room."

Linka hesitated for a moment, thinking about what he was offering, and demanding, before replying carefully. "You can pay for a room, da. And for a second… outing, together, providing it is something that you have always wanted to do and not something you think will impress me."

Wheeler grinned, "Deal."

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Thanks again for the reviews and support, here's the next installment!

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

"Yankee?" Linka walked through his cabin door, interrupting his packing. "Do you have a small bag I can borrow? There is a size and weight restriction on luggage for the balloon and the only thing I have that is suitable is the rucksack that is currently on the geo-cruiser, making its way to the Amazon."

They had been lucky enough to get the last remaining ticket and a cancellation, provided they left almost immediately. Linka had made all the arrangements and they'd rushed to get ready.

"Sorry Babe, this is all I've got, and it's probably too big as well..." He indicated the sports bag on the bed. "Gi wouldn't mind you borrowing something would she?"

The Russian shook her head, still looking measuringly at his bag. "I have already looked, she does not have anything either. Are you going to fill that up?"

He laughed, "Not even close."

"Perhaps we could share it then?" Linka suggested. "It is big enough for what we will both need and it should be allowable as two people's luggage."

Wheeler shrugged, "Sure, if it doesn't bother you, it's fine with me."

She smiled, "Spasiba. Can you bring it over when you are done please?"

"Yeah, say, what am I gonna need?" He asked quickly.

"A change of clothes for tomorrow and maybe something to have dinner in?" She didn't actually mention anything to sleep in but then he assumed that she knew he slept in his boxers. "You might want a jumper on for the flight too, it can get pretty cold in a balloon."

He nodded, "I've packed everything but dinner-wear then, any preferences?"

Linka thought for a moment before suggesting a dark blue polo shirt that she knew he owned, "It will only be the hotel's restaurant after all and it will go with your jeans, besides I have always thought that it looked quite smart."

Wheeler seemed pleased that she'd noticed but for once didn't make any suggestive comments. He actually had everything he wanted right then; they were getting on really well and they had a date planned... Ok maybe she didn't see it as one, but at least he had the chance to spend time alone with her and hopefully convince her that dating was a good idea.

The Russian let him carry his bag to her room but then suggested that he get the 'copter ready while she gathered her things, to save time. She did not mention that there was something she wanted to include that she wasn't yet ready for him to see.

* * *

A bright yellow helicopter landing in the Aeronautic Association's car park did attract some attention and it made Wheeler chuckle, "They're probably wondering why we'd ditch a 'copter to ride in a balloon."

Linka smiled and stood up, "I do not see why they would think it remarkable. Why would anyone these days ride in a balloon except for pleasure?"

"Still probably looks a bit odd." Wheeler grinned, and gently but firmly took their bag from her hand, pealing her fingers off and retaining her hand in his free one for a moment or two.

The Russian rolled her eyes but allowed him his gallantry, trying hard not to show her physical reaction to the encounter as a pleasant warmth spread throughout her system. She preceded him out of their craft and then waited to walk beside him as they headed over to the take-off area, it wasn't difficult to work out where to go, the hot air balloon, a bright mix of red and gold, was already inflated and there were people milling about the field, presumably waiting to board.

They approached a young man who was weighing luggage and stowing it away in the storage compartment at the bottom of the basket. "Hope that's ok buddy," Wheeler said in his usual friendly manner as he handed over the bag, "It's for both of us."

"Shame." The man grinned as his eyes came to rest on Linka, obviously assuming their shared luggage meant that they were a couple. He seemed to remain unaware of the way Wheeler bristled at his interest however, because after taking a little too long inspecting the way her jeans and light jumper hugged her, he said, "You might not be warm enough up there darlin' you got anything on underneath that?"

"That's none of your damn business!" Wheeler went to take a step towards him but was forestalled by Linka's hand on his arm.

She was blushing, not because of the man's obvious interest but because she had deliberately worn something that would give her companion a reason to put his arms around her. Of course the lovely blond couldn't admit that so she said, "I am Russian, I do not feel the cold. So is our luggage ok?"

The balloon technician grinned, still ignoring the way Wheeler was glaring at him, (almost ready to punch him out if his bunched fists were anything to go by,) and placed the bag on the scales. "Yep, you're good." He stowed the bag away. "Have a great time now, and let me know if you need _**anything**_."

The comment was again directed at Linka but she averted disaster by claiming one of Wheeler's fists and forcing her fingers between his to pull him away. As they waited for their turn to climb into the basket, she whispered, "He was doing that deliberately Yankee, do not let him get to you." He looked down at her and she smiled into his eyes, "I wanted to spend this trip with you, that has not changed. Trust me?"

The American grinned, relaxing a little and giving her still joined hand a squeeze. "It's him I don't trust Babe."

"Then you had best stick close to me." She replied saucily, dropping his hand so that she could climb up into the basket and then pressing her lips together to prevent herself gasping as she felt his hands grasp her waist to help her up.

They moved around to the far side of the rapidly filling basket, finding a small gap between the other passengers to look out. Wheeler placed Linka in front of him so that she had a clear view and then stood behind her with his arms on either side, his hands resting on the rim, and his head over her shoulder. There was a gap between them but it was comfortable enough.

The Wind Planeteer placed her hands on the basket between Wheeler's and leant over to watch the proceedings. He could tell that she was excited about the ride, and he grinned at her but didn't comment, he loved seeing her like that.

Their ascension was smooth and they were soon travelling across the wild American landscape, able to see for miles and just take in the beauty of their surroundings. Linka exclaimed and pointed things out to her companion with all the wonder of a child, and he found her enthusiasm infectious. It felt good to laugh and not have any responsibilities to worry about for once, and it felt particularly good to have Linka giving him happy looks as she openly enjoyed his company.

After a while he realised that she was shivering slightly, no doubt too proud to say anything after what she'd told the engineer. He moved forward under the pretext of getting a better look at something, pressing his chest to her back, and when he felt her snuggling back into his warmth gave up the pretence and wrapped the sides of his jacket around her too.

Linka let go of the side and slid her hands under the warm fabric, holding it closed and leaning back against Wheeler, letting him hold on for both of them, his arms crossed in front of her in a loose embrace. They were both smiling at this new intimacy but continued discussing their journey as if their position were an everyday occurrence.

"This was a terrific idea Babe," Wheeler told her when they'd been quiet for a couple of minutes, "Thanks for asking me along." He pushed his luck by giving her a quick peck on the cheek and she twisted her head around to smile at him, her eyes bright and full of joy.

When she looked back out she said, "Thank you for coming, you have a beautiful country, I am glad that we have a chance to see it like this, together."

"Me too." He rested his head against hers, wishing the trip would never come to an end.

* * *

Their descent and landing was as smooth as their take off, which surprised Linka, she had been prepared for a few bumps along the way. The company they had booked with were very professional and had a bus arranged to take them to their hotel, although it wasn't there when they arrived but the pilot assured them that it wouldn't be long. They found out later that the balloon had actually overshot the intended landing site by a couple of fields and it had taken the driver a while to locate them.

While they were waiting Linka grew quiet and thoughtful, prompting Wheeler to gently pull her back into his arms and ask, "What's wrong?"

Startled from her reverie she began to deny that anything was bothering her but then her conscience caught up with her and she made a small confession instead, "Oh Jason, I am sorry… I… there is something I have not told you."

He looked understandably worried but tried to be supportive, keeping his voice calm, "What is it?"

The Russian chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to decide the best way of telling him, in the end she reached into her pocket and retrieved her list, handing it to him. Wheeler released her to take the folded piece of paper and opened it. His eyebrows rose at the mention of a tattoo, but it was when he got to the end that his eyes opened wide.

There was no-one close enough to overhear but Linka kept her voice hushed anyway, "I told you that there was another thing on the list that you could help me with tonight, you should know that I only booked one room." Then she added for good measure, "With a double bed."

He transferred his gaze to her, looking a bit shell shocked. "You mean the last one? Er, the last thing on your list?"

Linka nodded, her cheeks flaming, "Only if you want to." Then thinking what a mess she was making of it, added in a rush, "Yankee, I am not asking you for a commitment, just your help, I am not looking for a relationship or trying to trap you or trick you into anything."

"I didn't say you were," He said cautiously.

She nodded, looking carefully into his eyes as she tried to gauge his reaction, "I know, but it is important that you know my reasons. I explained why I wrote the list… it is just something I need to do, for me. But you are the only person I know, that I feel I could be with that way… I mean, we have always been attracted to each other da?" he nodded so she continued, still worried about his silence. "If you say no I am not going to do something stupid like go out and pick up a stranger, so you do not need to worry about me, but I hope you will not refuse me this… I know it would not be the first time for you, and that you have never had a problem with the idea of doing it casually, so I was hoping that it would not be a big deal?"

She swallowed and fell silent, wishing he would say something, even if he was angry with her.

Wheeler wasn't angry but he was disappointed.

He'd been trying to convince her that he didn't just want to get her into bed, an impression she had been left with after his immature teenage years, and he'd thought he had begun to make progress. A one night stand with the understanding that there would be no relationship and worse, that they would have to continue as they were without the others ever knowing about it, (and he was sure that was exactly what she was saying,) was in fact the very last thing he wanted.

At the same time, he understood her reasoning. She had been terrified by her near death experience and the desperate need she had to not have any regrets wouldn't be satisfied by telling her to be patient and wait until she was involved with someone, and demanding a relationship wasn't going to work either because it would never work if she felt forced into it. And despite her reassurances he wasn't convinced that her reaction to being turned down would be sensible. _She might not go and pick up someone in a bar but what's to stop her convincing herself that she's in love with the next creep to take an interest in her… like that balloon guy. If she really needs to do it, she'll find a way, and then she'll end up with a broken heart or worse… at least she'll be safe with me._

He knew that she was waiting for an answer and that he was taking a lot longer than anyone would expect him to, to make up his mind to do something he had seemed to want since they met. _She might not be looking for a relationship but maybe this is my chance to convince her! If I can manage to not completely screw up tonight maybe she won't want to call it quits when we get home…_

"If you're sure that's what you want…" his voice caught a little and it was gruffer than usual but he thought she might mistake it for desire.

"It is." Linka replied earnestly, hope returning to her eyes. "So you will?"

Wheeler nodded, and tried for a little enthusiasm so that he wouldn't give her a reason to worry, "Sure I will, you just took me by surprise that's all… I mean is it likely I'd turn you down Beautiful? I've not exactly made my attraction for you a secret."

His friend gave him a devastating smile, and he had to admit to himself that he would do just about anything she asked, whatever the consequences.

"I do not want this to affect our friendship or…" she blushed again, "I just need it to happen without…"

The American sighed inwardly, accepting his fate. He put his arms back around her, "I get it, honestly. Like you said, it's no big deal for me and I want to help you any way I can. I promise I'll do everything possible to make this weekend memorable for you." He thought for a moment and then added, "In a good way I mean, so you want to remember it."

Linka chuckled, "I knew what you meant."

She looked up into his eyes and they stood there smiling at each other until the bus arrived a short time later.

None of the other passengers were paying any attention to them, they just assumed that the two Planeteers were what they looked like, a young couple who were very much in love.

 _To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : Thanks again for the encouragement, I hope you enjoy the next part!

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The hotel room was practical rather than luxurious but it was clean and had a comfortable double bed, that both occupants tried hard to ignore as they took turns unpacking.

"Do you want to use the bathroom first, while I put my things away?" Linka had asked, hovering over their shared bag as it rested on the room's only chair.

Wheeler shrugged, "Sure. Ok if I take a quick shower? I won't be long and then I'll keep out of the way while you get ready for dinner."

She heard the amusement in his voice and looked at him for the first time since entering the room. "Da but I do not take long either..."

The American grinned, "Whatever you say Babe."

He reached past her to unzip his bag and she jumped, half moving to stop him before forcing herself back.

Wheeler gave her a surprised look and backed off, "I only wanted my wash bag..."

Grimacing, Linka reached in for the item and handed it to him. "I am sorry, I guess I am a little on edge."

Her friend regarded her for a moment and then put the wash bag down before moving to stand in front of her, where he could put his arms around her waist. "Nothing is going to happen until you want it to."

Linka smiled up at him, relaxing against his chest and placing her hands on his arms, "I know. It is not that really, I just have it all worked out in my head how things should go, but you do not always do what I expect and..."

"Control freak." He teased softly, smiling when she chuckled. "Do you really want me to just do as I'm told?"

It was a challenge, but Linka knew that if she said yes he would do his best to comply. She shook her head.

"Good." He lowered his lips to hers, brushing against them lightly and surprising a gasp from her.

When he didn't immediately follow it up, but kept their mouths close together, Linka raised her lips to return the pressure briefly before pulling away entirely. "You do not need to... um... romance me, Wheeler. We... We have an arrangement, da?"

The Fire Planeteer winced and ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture of discomfort. "Well yeah but..."

She was watching silently, waiting for him to continue. "Look, I get that you aren't expecting this to lead to anything, after tonight that is, but well, we have a couple of days away together... Alone. Couldn't you just go with the flow? Consider it part of the experience."

The Russian was looking sceptical, "I was trying to separate it from our feelings..."

Wheeler looked annoyed suddenly but it was frustration rather than anger. "If that's really what you want let's just get it over with!" He pulled his jumper off over his head and his t-shirt followed it revealing a well sculpted torso and jeans that rode lower on his hips than the red boxers beneath. He walked to the bed, gesturing towards it. "Well?"

She moved back slightly, her eyes wide, and shook her head.

The American sighed, not without a little relief mixed in. "Some things aren't meant to be clinical and organised Babe, you might think you don't need the romance but you do, and so do I. You've set boundaries and that's fine, but even if it's just until we get back we can't fake it, and we can't pretend it means no more than satisfying the hunger for food would, not if we're going to stay friends we can't."

"I think I understand." The beautiful young woman nodded slowly, "We will have a contained relationship, completely separate to our usual friendship and we will define its parameters up front. Until we get back to Hope Island tomorrow night we will be a couple, in a physical relationship, and act the way couples do when they are away together, not just… tonight, but all the time. No past, no future, just living completely in the present."

Her partner regarded her for a moment or two as if trying to decide whether she really did understand, and then moved cautiously to take up his former position, pulling her back into his arms. This time she rose to meet him, tilting her head, her lips slightly parted. Linka ran her hands over his bare chest and up around his neck as they deepened the kiss, just as she'd always wanted to. It was better than she imagined though and whilst she would never admit it to him, she was in serious doubt about whether she could escape the encounter with her heart intact.

Parting breathlessly they continued to press soft kisses to each other's lips, no longer hiding their attraction.

"Is this what you always do?" Linka asked, "Set a time limit I mean, little pockets of time with their own rules?"

Wheeler was finding it hard to concentrate, "Yeah I guess… kind of, though we don't usually discuss it, it's just understood."

The lovely Russian blushed and pulled back, though not attempting to get away entirely, she looked down at his chest. "I am sorry Yankee… this does not come naturally to me, but I did not mean to make a production out of it."

"You didn't." When she didn't look up he kissed her forehead, "Babe don't worry so much, if I never bothered to discuss it before it's because it never mattered. You and me have more to lose if we screw up, we need to make sure there's no misunderstandings. There's nothing wrong with talking about it."

She still didn't look up so he kissed her head again, then her nose and then bent his knees to lower himself into an awkward position so that he could press a quick salute on her mouth, making her laugh and cuddle into him as he straightened up.

"As long as we are having an embarrassing discussion anyway, can we get the other one out of the way?"

"Huh?" he asked, enjoying the way she felt pressed up against him.

Grateful that she couldn't see his face she said, "Contraception."

"Oh!" He laughed, "I don't have any but I'm sure we can get something from the hotel's public restrooms."

Linka nodded, still avoiding his gaze but leaning her head against his shoulder and keeping her eyes down. "Da, I am sure you are right, but I would prefer not to… I have never liked the idea of it and it is not really necessary. That is, it is not necessary for me, one of the perks of working for Mother Nature… if I want to get pregnant I will have to ask her to release me but it made things easier from month to month, you understand?"

"Er yeah," He cleared his throat, "I always thought it odd that you and Gi never seemed to, er, well your moods are pretty consistent if _**you**_ understand _**me**_?"

Wheeler couldn't see her rolling her eyes but he could hear the laughter in her voice, "Da, I do."

"But you know Babe that's not the only reason to use protection," Then he added quickly, "Not that you need to worry about me! I'm clean. For Sure."

"Me too," She told him. In truth she had already known about him too. The five friends were so close that if anything had come up in one of their regular medicals they would all have known it. "But if you would still prefer to…"

He tilted her chin up and kissed her again, long and deep and forgetting their conversation for a few minutes as he got caught up in all the sensations he'd so long craved and been denied, "No, I wouldn't prefer to… I've never done it without, so it'll be a first for me too."

The smile that covered her face just then was like pure sunshine and he didn't dare voice the thought in his head. _Besides_ _I don't want anything coming between us, not ever._ Just the thought of joining with her made him want to forget his resolve and gather her up in his arms immediately to carry her to the bed. _I can't rush things, not if I want her to not give this up… give us up._

Wheeler swallowed and said, "So, I'll go take that shower while you unpack and then you can make yourself even more beautiful for our nice quiet dinner date, ok?"

"Ok." She nodded happily, clearly getting into the spirit of things, and released him.

Retrieving his wash bag, Wheeler headed for the bathroom, turning back once to glance her way and grinning when he realised she was still watching him.

Once the door was closed, Linka gave a happy sigh and began transferring her things to one of the drawers provided by the hotel. She hadn't expected Wheeler's reaction to keeping things casual but even though it was more of a risk to her happiness playing it his way, she wouldn't have missed the chance to have two perfect days with him for anything. _When he looks at me the way he does between kisses, it is hard to believe this is not forever…but if I do not want any regrets I must remember that it_ _ **is**_ _going to end!_

* * *

"... So Trish's mom comes in and there's paint everywhere, the floor, the walls, the furniture, I think we even got some on the ceiling." Wheeler laughed.

Linka chuckled and raised the glass of sparkling water to her lips, taking a sip. The hotel restaurant was small with an old world feel and made for a cosy dinner setting. There was music playing in the background and a little area for dancing, though no one was currently taking advantage of it.

"And we were covered, there were like these dried clumps in our hair and you couldn't tell our t-shirts apart." Wheeler grinned.

The Russian smiled back, "What did she do?"

"Stripped us off and dumped us in the bath while she went to clean up!"

"Together?!" Linka looked appalled.

Laughing, Wheeler said, "Babe we were five years old, we just thought it was funny."

Linka shifted uncomfortably, "I would not have, even then... I would have been mortified."

Her friend shrugged, "Neither of us were shy, though I guess maybe it had an effect on how we related later, being naked around each other was never a big deal."

"Did you get in trouble? For the paint I mean." The lovely blond still looked disturbed by the idea of being made to share a bath with a member of the opposite sex, but she clearly didn't want to discuss it any more.

Wheeler shook his head, "Nah, Maddie's cool, she never told my parents about the trouble I got her daughter into, and I never told her about the trouble I got Trish out of... there was no sense in worrying her."

"You were lucky to have such a close friend... I never really had someone my own age to play with, or to get into mischief with… not that I would have dared. My friendships tended to be... friendly, and well behaved." Linka sighed, "I was always the good girl."

She seemed sad so he said, "Well you have me now."

Linka's sparkle returned, "To get me into trouble?"

"To play with." He waggled his eyebrows making her laugh.

"It is too late, if I was conscious of how to behave then, I am a hundred times more so now." She smiled, "Though I suppose sharing the things on my list is something, assuming that I have the courage to follow through with them all."

Wheeler looked thoughtful in a mischievous sort of way, "I'll have to consider this very carefully. It's about time you let yourself have some fun and it is obviously my responsibility to teach you how to be a little naughty once in a while."

She laughed and shook her head, "What about you?"

"Me?" He shrugged, "I'm already an expert in goofing off."

"That is true," The Russian teased him, "But I what I was asking was, what would be on your list?"

Understanding dawned, "Oh! I dunno Babe, I've never really thought about it. I pretty much just do what I want to… though I guess the top of my list would have to be the last one on yours."

Confused, Linka said, "But I thought you already had..."

Wheeler chuckled and gave a nod, "I have, I meant with you."

Colouring slightly, Linka tried to make light of it, "Well we have that covered, what else?"

"Are you going to do the stuff on my list too?" he asked, wondering how far he could push their new relationship.

"It seems only fair," she nodded slowly, "As long as there is nothing, well…"

He grinned, "Illegal, immoral or just plain gross?"

Linka laughed, "Da. Not that I think you would pressure me to do any of those things… or at least the first two."

"Ouch Babe," he exclaimed, though he was laughing, "I guess it depends on your definition of gross!"

"I will let you know if it comes up, and you are stalling," she teased.

"That's cos I can't think of anything!" Fortunately for Wheeler the waiter brought their orders just then and asked if they wanted any more drinks. By the time he left the American had figured out his second item. "Riding a mechanical bull."

Linka looked up from her plate somewhat perplexed, "Pardon?"

"I'd like to ride a mechanical bull, you know, see how long you can stay on for sort of thing."

The beautiful Russian shook her head, "Is that not dangerous… and a little pointless?"

"You asked," Wheeler gave a shrug, "Call it a guy thing if you like but it doesn't have to have a point, doing it _**is**_ the point. And you know I make a great cowboy!"

She chuckled and applied herself to her dinner, saying only, "Very well."

Wheeler took her answer to mean that she did think he made a good cowboy, but he still pressed the point, "And you'll go with me?"

"I will go," Linka confirmed, "And I will take my turn, and judge the experience with an open mind."

The American's lips quirked into an amused smile that when mixed with the look in his eyes, gave a pretty accurate picture of the state of his feelings for her, but she wasn't looking. He watched her enjoying her meal for a few moments and then turned his attention to his own, but it wasn't long before he thought of something else and the evil glint in his eyes returned.

"Actually Babe, I've thought of something else I've never done and _**really**_ want to do, and it shouldn't be too much of an issue for you… at least not after tonight."

She gave him a wary look but said, "Go on."

"Skinny dipping." When she didn't react he started to explain what it was but she held her hand up.

"I know what you are talking about Yankee. Gi does it at night on the Island, and she has tried to convince me to try it but I would not. I am surprised that you have not however."

Wheeler took a drink before answering, "Well there wasn't really anywhere to do it back in Brooklyn and I don't tend to think of it as a solo activity, if you catch my drift. I'm sure Gi does it to be closer to the water spirits or something, but that's not my idea of a good time. I don't want to join Gi and I definitely don't want the guys around. But you and me, that's different… and I wouldn't mind it being somewhere… not entirely private. I'm not saying I want an audience but a little risk of being caught…"

There was some hesitation and he wondered if he'd pushed things too far but she finally took a breath and said, "I am not sure whether the risk of being caught by strangers is more or less terrifying than being caught by our friends, but as long as there is no chance of being arrested… I suppose… after tonight… though I would prefer it to be somewhere private."

"Sounds like a fair compromise," he said softly, letting her know he wouldn't push her and since he was clearly pleased by her agreement she didn't feel too bad about chickening out of the full deal. Then he winked, "At least the first time, you never know, you might get a taste for it."

Linka laughed, relaxing again, "I will not rule it out, but do not hold your breath."

Her companion laughed too and for a short time they concentrated on their food, content in each other's company.

 _To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : Thank you for your reviews, sorry for not answering you all personally this time, the site has only just put them up! And I thought you might prefer to get this next chapter tonight ;)

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

"So were you really _**never**_ bad as a child?" Wheeler challenged his friend after a while. "Not one little instance of adolescent defiance?"

Linka shook her head, "Not deliberately... I remember being chastised occasionally but it was usually for something I had forgotten to do when I was too busy playing with my birds." She thought back to her early teenage years, "I think that when I lost my father, instead of acting out, I went in on myself. I wanted to be left alone so I just kept my head down, it was not until I joined the Planeteers that I felt I could really be myself."

While she spoke, Wheeler reached out across the table to hold her hand, squeezing it gently in support. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories."

Linka smiled, "I know, it is fine. I do not feel the need to hide things from you."

"I'm glad. And you're right, you can trust me with anything." The young man smiled into her eyes, both caught up in each other's gaze.

The waiter cleared his throat and when they separated, with some slight embarrassment, took their empty plates and promised to return with a dessert menu.

By the time their orders had been taken the momentary awkwardness was over but Wheeler noticed that Linka's eyes were unfocused, and directed towards the dance floor as she moved slightly in time to the music.

"Wanna dance?"

Linka blushed as he claimed her attention, "I am sorry... I was miles away, but I love ABBA, especially this song."

"So do you wanna dance?" The American tilted his head in the direction of the dance floor and offered her his hand, smirking slightly at her choice of music. He was fully prepared to be 'her man', before or after midnight.

"No-one else is..." she hesitated and he rolled his eyes.

Wheeler stood up, took her hand and pulled her to her feet, "They're probably just waiting for someone to start, and so what if we're the only ones? I don't suppose anyone will mind us enjoying ourselves."

Linka let her temporary boyfriend lead her onto the dance floor and though she was self-conscious for a time, she very quickly forgot that anyone was watching as he twirled her about, alternately pulling her close. She found herself laughing with exhilaration and even began to act out the words to make Wheeler laugh with her.

The song ended and the music changed to something Linka didn't know but the beat was easy to follow and a few of their fellow passengers from the balloon had come to join them, proving Wheeler right.

By the time their desserts arrived they were both breathless and ready to sit down but Wheeler promised her another round late on. Inclined to be silly, they offered bites of their sweets to each other, taking their time to savour the different textures and then stealing more so that they ended up almost eating half and half.

The music had slowed down by the time they returned to the dance floor, but they weren't sorry for that. They continued their conversation, sharing stories and little facts that had never come up before, while swaying slowly in each other's arms.

 _If this were a first date,_ Linka considered when they once again returned to their table for drinks, _It would be the one I measured all others against... except that, why would I want another first date when being with my Yankee is so... right. And I am so in trouble..._

"Penny for your thoughts?" Wheeler was watching her closely and as he broke through her reverie, Linka blushed slightly.

"I was just thinking about how much fun today has been." she replied honestly, deliberately leaving out some of her conclusions.

Wheeler wasn't to be fooled though, "You didn't look too happy about it?"

"I am," she smiled, "I would not change it for anything."

He could hear her sincerity but knew her too well not to know there was something she wasn't saying. "Getting nervous?"

She smiled wider and this time he missed her subtle relief, "Maybe a little."

The American nodded in understanding, "It's still early, wha'dya say we go bum around the room for a while? Watch tv and relax or something?"

"Ok." She glanced around, worrying that their departure would cause some speculation.

"No one cares." Wheeler told her softly, letting her know how well he could tell the way her mind was working. "We're just another young couple as far as anyone here is concerned. Of age, enjoying each other's company and lucky to have each other."

In his head he added, _Not to mention looking like we're head over heels in love... well, one of us is!_

"A few of the guys might be jealous, but I'd be surprised if they gave it any more thought than that." He stood up and held out his hand, which she accepted, rising to join him and walking with him towards the exit.

As they made their way to the lift, Linka moved closer to whisper, "There were a few women in there that envied me too Yankee, despite what you seem to think, when people stare, they are not always admiring _**me**_."

Wheeler laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Wheeler headed for the bathroom as soon as he entered their room, "Be right back."

"Ok." Linka took her shoes off and placed them out of the way before finding the remote for the TV. Sitting on the end of the bed, she put the set on but turned the sound off, flicking the channels aimlessly and not really wanting to watch anything.

The bathroom door opened and Wheeler exited to flop on the bed beside her, leaning back on one elbow and kicking his trainers off, to lie wherever they landed. "Find anything good?"

"Nyet." Linka regarded him with a smile that was tinged with amusement.

"What?" The American gave her a curious look.

She shrugged, "You are just… so at home wherever we are. I wish I could be that relaxed."

Wheeler regarded her for a moment and then shook his head, "I'm not always this relaxed."

"Not when we are in immediate danger nyet, but the rest of the time…"

Again he shook his head, but didn't elaborate any further, leaving her to draw her own conclusions. "But, I'm more than happy to show _you_ how to relax, come here."

He sat up as he spoke and took the television remote from her hand, indicating that she should move over. Linka hesitated and then scooted over slightly so that their knees were touching. Her friend laughed and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, "On my lap, facing me."

She gave him a wary look but moved to straddle him, sitting back on his legs and then gasping when he pulled her forward so that their bodies were flush against each other. "Yankee…"

"I'm not going to do anything right now." He told her. "I just want you to be comfortable with me."

He nuzzled her neck but refrained from kissing it and his hands didn't stray anywhere private either. Linka lay her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him, and she couldn't say at what point her allowing him to hold her turned into simply cuddling with him, but it did.

"This is not going to ruin our friendship," she told him eventually, and then added with less certainty, "Is it?"

Wheeler pulled back to look into her eyes and after gazing deeply into them for what felt like an eternity, replied with a smile, "Nah, we'll be ok."

Reassured by his quiet confidence, Linka returned his smile and nodded, her gaze unconsciously straying to his lips. He slowly raised his mouth to place a tender kiss on hers, deepening it when he felt her respond.

No matter how much she liked Wheeler, or perhaps because of how much she liked him, Linka had never imagined feeling so completely at ease in his arms. Glad that he didn't immediately try to take things further than an intimate kiss, the young woman let him teach her by example, relieved that he didn't draw attention to her inexperience. She needn't have worried since he wasn't aware of anything but the softness of her lips and the playfulness of her tongue.

When they again broke for air he voiced the concern that had been lurking at the back of his mind, "You know, 'Done it before,' is not the same as being some sort of expert right? I'm just wondering what your expectations are here…"

Linka giggled, glad that she wasn't the only one with some insecurities. "I expect someone who, by having had more experience in this than me, might be able to focus on me long enough to help me through it."

"Geez Babe, did someone tell you to lie back and think of Russia or something?" He rolled his eyes, "If you think of it as an ordeal you have to get through, where you're just a warm body for some guy to get off on, I wonder why you even want to bother?"

She blushed, "Because like all women, despite what I have heard, I hope it will be different for me."

Wheeler kissed her tenderly on her lips, "I'll do my best."

"Some women do like it..." Linka added uncertainly. "Or at least learn ways to enjoy it."

He nodded calmly, "One thing I can promise is that tonight is all about you. I mean I'm not gonna lie, there's no way I'm not going to enjoy it, but I wouldn't hurt you or use you. If you don't like it, it won't be because I didn't do everything I could to make it work for you."

"I know." She replied simply, "My only real expectation tonight is that I will not regret it… And I know I will not, not with you."

Too overwhelmed by her confidence in him to answer, Wheeler once more locked their lips together, letting her settle into the embrace before beginning to gently caress her through her top. Linka gasped against her lover's mouth and shifted in his lap but otherwise seemed to encourage this new development.

Slowly, the American lay back taking her with him, feeling a sense of triumph as she moulded herself to his body. Still he took his time, making her feel as if it didn't have to go anywhere, but enjoying each new discovery along with her.

She shivered when his hands slid up inside her top, but judging by the affectionate way she began to work on his neck, it had her approval. In fact Wheeler was a little amazed at how ok she was with everything, and he was beginning to realise that however much she may have protested, or continued to assert that she wanted no relationship, she was far from indifferent to him.

Linka sat up, still astride her lover, and allowed him to remove her blouse. Her cheeks deepened in colour at the way his eyes appreciated the silky bra beneath, but it really only helped to increase her own desire.

"You too." She told him, and when he sat up into her arms, helped her reveal his chest once again. The Russian traced her fingers over his muscles while he watched her, "You have no right to look his good, considering what you eat."

Wheeler chuckled, "I work it off, good to know it's worth it though."

She gave him a saucy smile, "I consider it one of the advantages of living near a beach."

"Oh really?" He was teasing now, "I'll be sure to remember that!"

Linka laughed and gave an embarrassed shrug, a little surprised at how honest she was being with him but the little voice that warned her about making herself vulnerable was unusually silent.

He leant in to reclaim her mouth and she came willingly, tracing patterns over his bare skin in much the same way as he was doing to her. Wheeler's mind was working overtime trying to keep things at an even pace, knowing it would be difficult for him to restrain his own desires, having waited for her for so long. _It's not about what I want…_

Pulling away suddenly, Linka said, "I need a moment… is it alright if I use the bathroom?"

"Of course it is." He looked a little stunned, "You don't have to ask."

She looked for a moment as if she was going to answer but then she gave a little shrug and climbed off him. Moving over to retrieve something from one of the drawers, the lovely blond told him she wouldn't be long, and then added, "You can get into bed if you want… and turn the television off, I do not think we are going to watch it after all, are we?" Not waiting for a response, Linka ducked into the bathroom.

* * *

Five minutes later Linka was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to reconcile her appearance with her self-image and in her prolonged absence from her fiery friend, trying to summon up the courage to return to him. _This is what I have wanted since I met him… even if it is not all I wanted. And it cannot be wrong to give in to my desires, not with someone I trust and lo.. care for so deeply. I should not have left his arms, it is all so simple when he holds me._

Taking a deep breath and refusing to think about it any further, the Wind Planeteer turned and opened the door into the main room, walking through it and hoping that Wheeler's presence would chase away her fears once more.

Wheeler was sitting back against the head board of the bed, his legs stretched out in front of him and his arms crossed behind his head. He was still dressed in his jeans and though the television had been turned off he'd clearly made no move to get into bed. It didn't matter though, the look in his eyes as he turned his head towards her made heat rush to all the right places and everything else was forgotten.

"Wow." Wheeler's eyes travelled from her flowing golden hair that framed her upper body to the white lacy cups of her bodice, then down the silky night dress that ended mid-thigh, only to continue down the length of her shapely legs before trailing their way back up with equal attention until finally finding her eyes.

Linka fingered one thin strap nervously, her tongue sneaking out to wet her lips. "Do you like it?"

He nodded, his body reacting appropriately. "That was what you didn't want me to see earlier? In my bag?"

She nodded and took a step forward, uncertainly as if she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do next. "Da… because when I set out to do this I did not know how to ask you so I thought I would… see if I could…"

"Seduce me?" A smile returned to his lips as he began to regain some self-control. She nodded again. "You didn't need it, but I'm not complaining. You've definitely fulfilled one or two fantasies I've had."

Linka laughed, her tension easing again. "Do your fantasies end with seeing me in something… like this then?"

"Sexy?" He teased, knowing she had avoided the word, and moved so that he was kneeling on the bed facing her. He crooked a finger to beckon her closer. "Some of them, some start there though."

Swallowing her nerves, the lovely Russian walked forward and climbed onto the bed to kneel in front of him, her knees between his. "And how do those ones end?"

He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her against him so that she could feel how much he wanted her, "I'll show you."

This time when their lips met his hands took the bolder path, seeking out her lace and what lay beneath, his thumb rubbing a gentle rhythm over the little buds that already stood to attention. From there he traced her curves down to the hem of her small gown, over her even silkier thighs and back up under the material to pull her more fully into contact with him. The fact that she had chosen to forgo any form of undergarment made him groan softly against her lips.

Linka too was exploring, though until then she had kept her hands above his jeans. She'd loved the way it felt to stand before him knowing that she was completely open to him, and now he knew it too she ached to have him fulfill his promise. Her fingers found the button of his jeans and fumbled to undo it, but he stopped her from doing more by pulling her hands away, "Not yet Babe, there's no rush."

She tried to protest but he silenced her with a kiss, his hands sliding back up to her bare hips and his thumbs rubbing a circular motion near the top of her legs. Gasping slightly, Linka chose to obey, only reaching down to hold his rear through his trousers and pull him against her again.

As his hands began to roam, the lovely Russian allowed herself to react naturally, letting him see that she liked the way it felt and the way he made her feel. He paused briefly to gently but firmly lay her down, ridding himself of the last of his clothes in one move and returning to straddle her. Linka's feet were up by the pillows so she lay flat on the bed, her hair fanned out around her, her modesty still covered by her choice of night wear. The Fire Planeteer found the effect breath taking.

Wheeler on the other hand was revealed to her in all his glory and she found it both exciting and a little frightening. Given the passion in his eyes she was beginning to think he wouldn't be able to control himself and wondered whether she should brace herself.

Of course the American had other ideas. He leant down and kissed her and she returned his desire in equal measure, not wanting him to pick up on her fear and mistake it for second thoughts… she wanted him more than ever. His kisses trailed downwards, finding her through the lace and making her breath catch in her throat, but he wasn't done. Before she could fully register what he intended, he'd pulled her gown up and brought his lips back down.

This was far beyond her experience and something even her friends had only hinted at, though their veiled jokes could never have prepared her for the sensations her Yankee created in her. "Jason…!"

"Babe?" he prompted her at last, after she'd fallen silent.

Linka forced her eyes open, though passion kept them at half mast, and smiled, "That was incredible."

He grinned, obviously pleased by her praise but she could see the strain in his eyes too. "Do you want to stop there…?"

Understanding what he was asking, she shook her head and held out her arms for him, smiling at the relief on his face and kissing him with as much desire as before.

Taking advantage of her relaxed state, Wheeler lost no time in joining them, bringing their lips together again and holding her close as she welcomed him.

It did hurt, but it wasn't the all-consuming pain Linka had feared, nor did the intrusion make her feel violated. Instead she felt connected as if the physical link was just a representation of something that went much deeper. _Because it is Wheeler._ She thought, glad that she had waited for him.

It wasn't easy for Wheeler to stop himself getting lost in the moment, but he cared too much about her to forget his promise. Instead he was patient, making sure she was ready for each new experience, guiding and teaching her to participate and not just let him do what he needed to do. In fact they moved naturally together and Linka's serene expression encouraged him to not worry about how she was coping, though he'd had a few moments of doubt at first.

Seeing surprise and pleasure alternately register on her face was enchanting to the Yankee, amazed as he was at how completely open she was with him, and he promised himself that he would be just as honest with her.

This time she expected her release, knew when she was just moments away, and understood in some indefinable way that Wheeler was close too. When it finally overtook them however, she was as unprepared as the first time.

Linka was unable to describe what happened in the few minutes that followed, it was like she was floating in a sea of pleasure where nothing else existed… except Wheeler. He was with her, holding her, pushing her to find even greater sensations, and protecting and comforting her as she fell into darkness.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : Merry Christmas!

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Wheeler couldn't believe that Linka had passed out. At first he was worried and he had a terrifying vision of trying to explain to a doctor that no, he wasn't boasting and he just wanted to know that she'd be ok, however, after he'd moved them both so that she was resting comfortably in his arms, his body cradling her as if she was something very precious, she began to stir.

"You had me worried for a minute there Babe," he let out a sigh of relief.

"Hmm?" She snuggled closer making him laugh.

The American pressed several kisses to her head, "You fainted."

Linka turned a concerned face up to his, "Sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed her lightly, but there was some slight nervousness in his voice, "Just tell me it wasn't because I hurt you."

Her eyes opened wide, "It did not _hurt_." She wrapped her arms around him and offered what comfort she could, "Jason it was beyond anything, I… I was overwhelmed, but it was… perfect. Nothing like I imagined it would be, and much more than I hoped for."

"Good," Wheeler held her tightly against him, not wanting her to see how deeply her words had affected him. "I wanted tonight to be special for you, I don't want you to ever regret it."

"I told you I could never regret being with you," Linka kissed his chest where her head lay. "The fact that you are good at it is just a bonus."

He laughed, his tension ebbing away.

After a few moments Linka spoke again, this time less sure of herself, "Did you like it? I mean I know you were focused on me because that is what I asked of you, and I suppose you had to enjoy it on some level because you er… but what I mean is, was I… was it very awkward for you with my being so inexperienced?"

She was blushing furiously and he had to gently but firmly force her chin upwards to make eye contact. "Don't doubt yourself for a second Beautiful, you were amazing."

"Do not lie." The lovely Russian looked at him sadly, "I do not want platitudes, I just wanted to know that it was not one sided."

"It wasn't! I mean it Linka, I'm not humouring you… I wouldn't do that!" She looked at him warily but did not argue so he continued, "I know you don't have a basis for comparison here but please Babe, believe me, I've never had someone give themselves to me so completely, I've never felt anything so natural as the way we were together and I've never been as open as I was in your arms. I'm awed by the trust you've given me, and impressed with how you adapted to whatever I threw at you… it wasn't awkward and I didn't like it, I loved it!"

 _I love you._ He cried silently as she buried her now tear stained face in the crook of his neck. He wished that he dared say the words but it would start a whole other conversation that he didn't think she was ready for.

When Linka calmed down she began to nuzzle his neck and rub herself against the leg that was entwined with hers. At first Wheeler thought she was seeking comfort and returned the gestures without any heat but as she continued, provoking a rather predicable response he felt compelled to say something. "You keep doing that and I might not be able to control myself."

Of course he was joking… right up until she answered him, "Promise?"

* * *

They hadn't had much sleep.

Despite how well satisfied the two Planeteers felt after each encounter, it was never long before one of them was reaching for the other and the sun was already in the sky before they finally succumbed to exhaustion.

Linka hadn't fainted again, despite Wheeler's continued instruction and creativity, and much to her surprise it had been more than a learning experience and a mile stone to be gotten over, it had been fun. Her Yankee seemed to always know how to make her laugh, at least when they were alone, and he'd definitely taken a big step forward in teaching her how to play.

The telephone rang and Linka sat up to answer it, holding the bedclothes up to cover herself though there was only Wheeler there to see her. Thanking the hotel reception desk for the pre-arranged wake up call, she sighed and lay back. _They are calling us back to reality… and I am not sure I want to go._

Wheeler pulled her back to him and wrapped himself around her, "How long do we have?"

"The balloon does not leave for a couple of hours but if we want breakfast we should start getting ready now." She sounded sad that it was ending and it gave Wheeler some hope for their future.

"How about I run you a bath, then I can take a shower while you're soaking?" He gave her a loving kiss and it made her expression soften as she looked up at him and nodded.

Linka felt his absence immediately, and she watched him cross the room to the en-suite with a fond smile; half asleep, ginger hair ruffled by the pillows and completely unembarrassed by his nakedness. Not intending to follow his example she began to hunt around for her nightdress which had not out lasted their second lovemaking.

Wheeler had closed the bathroom door so she waited until it opened again to follow him inside. He looked around as she entered, his eyes once more appreciating her choice of attire as he reached out to pull her against him. "You could've stayed in bed a bit longer, Beautiful."

"I wanted to be with you." She replied, laying her head on his shoulder. "We do not have long left."

His mouth went dry, "Isn't that up to us?"

She shook her head, dashing his hopes, "We will not be able to continue like this once we get home, it would raise too many questions. I do not think the others would understand that we do not want to be involved."

Wheeler grimaced and released her to reach down and test the bath water. "Think this is ok? How are you doing anyway?"

"Sore." She gave him an amused smile and reached down to approve the water temperature. "This should help... Do you want to share?"

Linka had kept her voice as neutral as she could but he heard the tinge of hope and grinned, "You bet."

"You should get in first then," she told him, and then squealed as he picked her up in his arms, only to set her down again on her feet, but in the bath. "You did not need to do that just to be awkward!"

He climbed in after her and wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her from behind and kissing her neck, whispering, "And you don't need to direct everything."

"That is not fair Jason, I was not directing things last night!" She protested.

He pulled her small gown up over her head and threw it over the toilet seat, then sat down guiding her to sit between his legs.

"It seems to me that you are the one who will not give up control," she continued, settling back against his chest and sighing as the water helped her relax.

He laughed, "It doesn't seem to bother you too much."

"Nyet..." Linka considered that for a moment, "I would not like you doing something like that on a mission though."

"I know." He said reassuringly, nuzzling her neck and giving her a chance to enjoy a few moments of peace and tranquillity.

What Wheeler didn't do was promise not to do anything 'like that' on a mission because he knew himself too well, and that he would break that promise the first time he wanted to annoy her, which was all too often. What made her laugh now would of course just come over as childish in that situation, but he could never seem to help himself.

The fact that she had practically given him permission to override her habitual orders and get a little physical with her when they were not on a mission, albeit in a non-sexual kind of way, was not lost on him and he considered it as a definite victory.

"Does this count as skinny dipping?" The Russian asked after a while, her eyes closed but a smile on her lips.

"Nice try Babe, but no." Wheeler laughed and then dropped his voice. "That will have to wait until your body has recovered a bit though."

It was Linka's turn to chuckle, and she turned her head to look at him, "Do not think you can trick me Yankee moy, I _**know**_ what skinny dipping involves, and the only thing I am promising is a swim."

"Naked." He reminded her, "Somewhere public."

"Naked." She countered, "But I choose where, and I still say it will just be swimming."

He trailed a lazy finger up her side, "We'll see." She shook her head, so he played his trump card. "It's my list, so I get to say what it involves, and I say that we need to go for the full experience."

Linka chuckled, "We will see." And he took that for agreement. "We should get washed and tidy up, assuming you want breakfast?"

"See now I know you're just mentioning food to try to get me to behave, and it's totally not going to work." He teased, reaching out for their wash things, "However, as I wouldn't want you to think that I'm a control freak, I'm going to co-operate, just this once."

"You are fooling no one," she told him her face a picture of affectionate amusement, and then gasped as he caused the water to splash her. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world just then to splash him back and a fight ensued that soaked not just the two friends but most of the bathroom.

* * *

The Planeteers were still laughing together when they finally made it down to breakfast, after having helped clean both each other and their living space.

Wheeler was sure that his companion was unaware of the change their intimacy had wrought in her, but the comfort and ease with which she allowed him to touch her, not to mention her unconscious playfulness, were profound differences and he felt himself falling for her more deeply by the moment. At the same time he was genuinely worried about what would happen when their bubble burst… would her new found confidence carry over into the reality of their daily lives or would the realisation of what she'd done crush her spirit completely? Either way he would be there for her, and he was determined to not let it spoil whatever time they had left.

Once again they took their place in the balloon, this time finding themselves at the rounded corner of the basket, giving them a wider view. Linka had remembered to put a jumper on for the ride back but it didn't stop them from snuggling together, there no longer being a need for excuses.

The return trip didn't seem to take nearly as long and after thanking the pilots and wishing the other passengers well the young, temporary, couple were soon on their way back home.

"It was a wonderful trip Yankee," Linka said with a smile as they began their descent to Hope Island, "Thank you for coming with me and making it so special."

"You're welcome Babe," He replied, hiding the sadness that he couldn't help but feel in knowing it was ending. "Thank you for… well, for wanting me to be the one to take the trip with you. It was special for me too, I hope you know that."

She gave him the warmest smile, and he could see how happy she was. "I am glad. And this will be our secret, something that no one else will ever be a part of, even if they find out that it happened."

Wheeler grinned, understanding what she was trying to say even if her words didn't quite convey it, and agreeing. "Definitely."

Gi was waiting for them the minute the eco-copter landed and demanded to know where they'd been. Linka of course launched into a description of the balloon ride, talking excitedly of all they'd seen as she followed her friend back towards the main living area, leaving Wheeler to deal with their luggage.

* * *

"Seriously, if Wheeler's shorts get any lower we're gonna know if he's a real red-head." Gi rolled her eyes but continued to watch the boys play volley ball. The American was, as usual, showing off by playing alone against the other two.

Linka chuckled, not even bothering to pretend that she was reading the open book in her lap. Wheeler's well defined body had been occupying her thoughts since the game began and she knew that he had deliberately not worn a shirt from the moment he'd turned up at her side with a bottle of sun tan lotion claiming that she couldn't let him be irresponsible by not helping him apply it. Since the others hadn't been around at the time she'd obliged, and watching him now her fingers itched to do it again.

"You should go away with him more often."

"What?" Linka's head snapped around to look at her friend, her eyes widening.

The Asian girl giggled, "Your balloon trip, you've been super relaxed all week, and you didn't even try to pretend that you didn't understand me just then."

Linka blushed, "I guess I needed a holiday."

"And you liked spending time with him?" Gi grinned.

"Da, it was fun." She replied honestly.

The Water Planeteer looked smug, "So maybe you should do it more often."

Linka was saved from replying by Wheeler himself who, along with the others, came over to gloat at winning his game and try to convince the girls to join them for the next. Gi's advice stayed with her all afternoon however and by the time she got into bed she had to admit that her friend had voiced something that had already been very much on her mind.

 _Why shouldn't we? We both enjoyed it, after all. And we are both adults, surely we can have a mature physical relationship without letting it get complicated… We don't have to be_ _ **involved**_ _, I do not need him to make a commitment, I just… need him._

When his light finally went on, Linka slipped out of bed and checking the coast was clear, made her way over to Wheeler's cabin. She entered without knocking, making him jump but he smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey Babe, what can I do for you?"

She laughed, immediately caught up in his energy, "Do you really need me to tell you?"

The American raised an eyebrow, "Yeah… I think maybe I do."

Linka shrugged and moved towards him, wondering if she should have changed from her usual pyjama shorts and top into something more appropriate. When she stood in front of him she slowly brushed the palms of her hands up his chest and linked her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.

When they broke apart she said, "I want to extend our agreement, no strings attached."

"Oh?" That wasn't what he'd been hoping to hear but the truth was he'd agree to whatever she wanted just to be close to her and maybe for the chance of getting her to feel something more for him.

She nodded happily, unaware of his disappointment as she went over her arguments, "I mean we are both adults and we enjoy being together, we do not need to complicate things. It is just about fulfilling our bodies' needs, da? And I must admit I have been much more aware of what my body needs since we were together, it just makes sense… what is the point of denying ourselves?"

Whatever he might have wanted, Wheeler was only human and his response was to kiss her, before scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to his bed. At the very least he didn't have to lie, "I want you so badly, the last few days have been torture."

"Tell me what you want." She said boldly, as they quickly shed their clothes, "You can have it, whatever it is."

 _I want your heart…_ He pulled her to him, "I want to hear my name on your lips and have you beg for more. I want you to tell me you don't want anyone else the way you want me."

"I want you Jason," She gasped as he touched her.

Wheeler was watching her carefully. "That doesn't hurt?"

"Nyet!" She told him quickly, "It feels wonderful, I have needed you so much."

Deciding they were both ready he gathered her hands together and held them over her head, "Slide down."

She did as she was told, bringing herself in-line with him, her legs on either side. Still holding her hands captive with one of his, "Is this what you want?"

"Da," He waited, "Please Jason."

He gave her exactly what she asked for and though she was to some extent following his instructions, her voice left no doubt that it was what she wanted. Neither did she remain still beneath him, but matched him perfectly, demanding as much with her movements as she did with her words. "Let go Jason, please… I need you so much, just you, always you."

"Did I hurt you?" he asked sometime later.

The Russian sighed, "Stop asking that Yankee, I am not fragile. Nyet, you did not hurt me, you would have known if you had."

"I've never let go so completely… I wouldn't have done if you hadn't pushed me… it's too soon for you." He sounded guilty and it made her sigh again.

Suddenly she sat up and moved to sit astride him, "It does not feel too soon, it will never feel like too soon!"

He laughed but his hands on her hips stopped her from moving, "I get the point, but if you don't slow down it's gonna feel like more than too soon in the morning."

"I know." She winced, "Just do not apologise for giving me what I wanted."

"I didn't apologise." He said, "I'm not sorry it happened Babe, I'm just thinking of you."

She smiled, "It was what we both needed… but if you are determined to be gentle for the rest of tonight I will let you have your way."

He chuckled, "Whatever you say Babe."

 _To be continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : Happy Boxing Day!

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Several weeks after the balloon trip and Linka had become a regular night time visitor in the Fire Planeteer's cabin. He never knew when she was going to appear but he made sure she always felt welcome and late at night, after she had fallen asleep in his arms, he could believe that they were a couple and that everything would work out.

Linka was certainly not looking for another relationship, and if Wheeler had known how content she was in his company he might have pushed things further.

One evening after a particularly soul destroying mission, the five friends sat around their television set, pretending to watch a film together but very much alone with their own thoughts. One by one they disappeared off to bed, leaving only Wheeler and Linka in their common room.

"Staying up late?" Wheeler asked, noting that it was past her usual time.

The Russian shrugged, "I do not want to close my eyes, I do not know what I might see."

"Come here," He held out his hand and she got up to take it, joining him on the sofa and cuddling into his side, desperately needing the contact. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We are all feeling the same Yankee, we failed. There is nothing to say." She sighed as he hugged her tightly, admitting that his presence helped.

Wheeler kissed her hair, "We didn't fail Babe, it all happened before even Gaia knew about it. We did everything we could to help."

"But it was too late, we could not fix it, we could not heal those poor people or bring back their loved ones..." Her voice was choked with emotion, "What good are we doing? We are fighting a losing battle..."

"It seems like it sometimes but things _**are**_ changing... I know after what we saw today it all seems pretty hopeless but it would be much worse without us, believe me." He'd seen how much worse it could be first hand in fact. "And we _**did**_ make a difference to those people Babe, however small."

She didn't reply but tightened her grip on him, letting her grief pour out with her tears.

Wheeler hated how much things like that hurt his friend, they did all feel bad but she seemed to always take it to heart. _At least she's letting me be there for her this time..._

"We should get some sleep," Linka told him at last, somewhat reluctantly. She'd cried herself out and exhaustion was taking over but she still didn't want to be alone.

"Sleep with me tonight, it'll help us both." He told her softly.

Linka shook her head and pulled away, "I am too tired Yankee, and I just do not… you always make me feel so good but I do not want to feel like that tonight, it would be wrong."

Wheeler winced, "I didn't mean _**that**_. You asked me to stay with you after… Mame. I just thought…" He shook his head, "Shouldn't our 'agreement' make it easier to be there for each other, not harder?"

She smiled shyly and nodded, "If you are sure, then da, I would like your company tonight. Spasiba."

He looked pleased, "I'll clear up in here then and meet you in my room?"

"I will not be long." Linka leant towards him and kissed his cheek gently before heading to her cabin to get ready for bed.

When the Russian entered her friend's cabin a short while later, the light was on but it was empty. Assuming that Wheeler was in the bathroom, she pulled back the covers on his bed and climbed inside, picking up a comic that he had resting on his bedside cabinet to flick through while she waited.

It wasn't long before he joined her, "Fan of the X-Men?"

"Da, it presents an interesting exploration of a sociological problem." She put the comic back as he was waiting to turn the light off.

"Seriously?" Making his way back to the bed, and getting in beside her, "You're analysing a cartoon?"

Linka shifted into his waiting arms and they snuggled down beneath the covers, "I could, but I was not. I just wanted to see if Rogue and Gambit get together."

"Girls!" He huffed, "There's all the action, and the danger, good versus evil, cool super powers… even that socio stuff and all you care about is the romance."

"You do not like the romance?" She asked. "Would you not like to see them finally able to admit their true feelings for each other, and have a real relationship?"

He shrugged, "Sure, I guess. I'm just more about the action." Adding silently, _Except when it comes to you, I wouldn't mind a little romance then!_

"Boys!" She teased in return, but her heart was heavy. _How true…_

"G'night Babe." He kissed her forehead, "And remember, I'm right here if you need me."

"I am here for you too Yankee. Goodnight." Linka closed her eyes and let herself drift off into a welcome slumber.

It took Wheeler longer to find his own repose, but he finally did, taking comfort from her presence, but when he woke late the following morning, she was gone.

* * *

The following couple of weeks consisted of one mission after another, though fortunately they were more successful than the last. It did mean however that the Wind and Fire Planeteers didn't have the opportunity or the energy for any liaisons, and no reason to even get together for comfort.

The last to get out of the geo-cruiser, Wheeler caught Linka's wrist in a gentle grasp and held her back. "Got a minute?"

Tired and wanting a shower, the Russian nonetheless gave him a smile and nodded. He led her to his cabin but left her just inside the door to retrieve something from his desk. "I've been wanting to show you this for days, I picked it up when we were in Pittsburgh last week."

It was a leaflet depicting a cowgirl dressed in very small tight denim shorts that allowed her cheeks to show and a tied checked top that barely hid her breasts, posed suggestively against a silver pole.

Linka raised an eyebrow in enquiry.

"It's a country themed bar... actually there's a chain of them and there's even one in cowboy country that's attached to a hotel." He grinned, "Of course we'll have to put up with the music but I can live with that for one night.

Still confused she said, "And you have decided that going to one of these bars is something you need to do before you die? Or are you expecting me to dress up in that outfit and pole dance for you?"

The way his eyes trailed over her left no doubt about where his mind was going,"...Actually I just suggested it because they have the mechanical bull rides, but your idea is much better... That's definitely something I want to see before I croak, and it's perfect for your list too... You wanted to be a little naughty, right?"

Linka laughed "Forget it Yankee."

He shrugged it off but he had the look in his eyes that she'd come to understand meant that he hadn't given up, and she was very aware of how hard he was becoming to resist.

In fact Linka had forgotten all about their lists, content as she was with how their relationship had been going, but she didn't mind being reminded, there was only one problem. "I am willing to try the bull riding though as we agreed, but I do not see how we can go away together any time soon without the others knowing about it."

"Does it matter if they know?" He asked with a grimace, having forgotten that she didn't want their friends to know how close their relationship had become.

"Da, of course it matters." The Russian's eyes opened wide, "They will either demand to know what is going on between us or invite themselves along."

 _At least she wants it to be just the two of us…_ Wheeler consoled himself. "Ok, I'll think of something."

* * *

"Ok, ok," Wheeler sighed, "I'll come for Dad's birthday."

On the planet vision his mother smiled, "It _is_ his fiftieth darling, I just think it would be nice to have a dinner all together. There was a time when I wasn't sure he'd still be here for it."

"I know." The American replied softly, "I'll be there, ok?"

She nodded, "You can bring Linka with you if you like, make it a real family occasion."

Wheeler snorted, "She wouldn't want…" he paused and thought about it. "I guess she might… I'll ask her, but don't get too carried away, we're not a couple and she wouldn't be too happy if she thought I'd told you otherwise."

"I won't do anything to embarrass you darling," His mother smiled knowingly. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah." Wheeler breathed a heavy sigh as the screen went blank. Although his relationship with his father was much better these days, spending time at home was still at the very bottom of his list of things to do and whilst his mother's invitation to Linka gave him the opportunity he'd been looking for to get her away from the island, he also really didn't want to go on his own.

After checking with Gaia that he and his Russian friend could be spared for a few days, he went to look for Linka. Finding her alone in the kitchen washing up, the Fire Planeteer walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, casually placing a kiss on her neck.

"Yankee!" She pulled away and looked around quickly, "What if someone saw?"

He sighed and gave a shrug before seating himself at the table. "Then they'd have seen me making yet another pass that you brushed off."

Linka shifted uncomfortably, responding to the hurt in his voice, "We have to be careful. We cannot do anything to raise suspicion if we are going to go away together."

 _Not even I would suspect there was anything going on between us at the moment_. Wheeler thought. She still hadn't been to his cabin again and he was beginning to think that the last few weeks had been worse than the years that preceded them. _Because now I know what I'm missing._

"I am sorry." His silence disturbed her and it was all she could do to stop herself from walking over to him. She'd missed him a lot and was hoping that they would find another opportunity to spend some time alone together soon.

Wheeler smiled and tilted his head up to look at her, his momentary disappointment gone, "My Mom wants me to have dinner with her and Dad for Dad's Fiftieth, it's next Sunday and you're invited."

"Me?" Though evidently surprised she didn't seem upset so he took that as a good sign.

"Yeah, I told her you aren't my girlfriend but I don't think she believed me," He rubbed the back of his neck trying not to sound too embarrassed, "I guess I've mentioned you a few times and well… she's my mom, she thinks all girls must be crazy for me."

Linka laughed, her cheeks pink, and regarded him affectionately, "Understandable. Do you want me to go with you?"

He forced himself not to wonder about what exactly she meant by 'understandable', "Well I figured this would give us the chance we were looking for to get away for a few days… the others know how I feel about visiting my folks, I don't think they'll give us a hard time."

"Oh." The lovely blond tried not to be disappointed but despite her resolutions to keep things on a 'friends only' basis, she couldn't help wanting more. "Ok."

"What?" Wheeler asked, knowing he'd done something wrong but as usual, not sure what. "I thought you wanted to do the bull thing?"

She nodded and schooled her expression into a happy one, "I do."

"But?"

"You did not answer my question." Meeting his eyes briefly, she looked away again, her cheeks reddening "I know it is a good excuse for our trip but I do not want to be in the way at your family party, our trip can wait."

Wheeler could have kicked himself. He stood up and took a step toward her, and then stopped, remembering her injunction. "Babe there is _nowhere_ I'd want to go that I wouldn't want you to go with me." He shrugged, "The problem isn't you, it's that _**I**_ don't want to go, but I definitely don't want to go without you. Though I guess I don't much like the idea of you seeing what I came from either."

Linka broke her own rules by stepping forward and reaching up around his neck to hold him close. "It will not change my opinion of you, Yankee, I promise. And I want to go with you."

He hugged her back. "Thanks Babe."

 _To be continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really do appreciate it :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

Wheeler was right about the others not teasing them and though Gaia had a look in her eyes that suggested she knew what they were up to, she didn't say anything other than offering good wishes to his family. They arranged it so that they would spend Saturday night at the theme bar and then go on to his parents in the morning. Sunday would be spent in Brooklyn and then they would travel home on the Monday.

"Nice room huh?" Wheeler asked as he dropped their luggage beside the bed.

"Da." Linka smiled at him as she closed the door behind them and surveyed the light and spacious area, and the double bed it held. "I might not want to leave."

He grinned and moved back towards her, "We don't _have_ to go down, we could have dinner sent up here."

"But then we would miss the bull riding, and that is what we are here for da?" she leant into him as he slid his arms around her waist.

"What else?" he brought their lips together before she could answer and for several minutes they lost themselves in the kiss. Neither of them had admitted out loud just how much they'd missed each other but it was evident now in every movement and every soft sound.

They finally broke apart and Linka walked towards her bag, blushing and breathless. "I brought a change of clothes, do you need the bathroom?"

"Nope." Wheeler moved back to the bed and sat down. He was already wearing jeans so he just needed to change his shirt to the checked one he'd bought. Whilst costumes were not necessary at the bar, their blurb said that they encouraged people to blend in so the two Planeteers had decided to get into the spirit of the thing.

When Linka disappeared into the ensuite, Wheeler got up and looked out of the window. They were on the outskirts of a small town and he had a good view of the plains beyond. It would be easy to imagine they were back in the old west out there. After a couple of minutes he returned to fish his shirt out of his bag, pulling his t-shirt off and dropping it on the bed.

He was just about to do up the buttons on the shirt when the bathroom door opened and he forgot all about it. Linka looked like the 'girl next door' version of the woman on the front of the flyer he'd found. Her denim shorts were longer, and therefore decent, but just as tight and the tied top that left her mid-drift bare accentuated her breasts, even though she was in no danger of falling out of it. Her long blond hair was tied at her neck in two pig tails and she was posing against the door jam in way that suggested she knew exactly how she looked.

Wheeler swallowed and wished he hadn't gone for jeans that fit quite so well. The look of appreciation she was giving him didn't help either, but when she pushed away from the door and came over to run her hands over his bare chest he pulled her against him, not caring if it made his discomfort worse.

"I take it you approve?" Her eyes sparkled with amusement and he marvelled at the difference in her since their first night away.

"Me and every guy in that bar," he assured her.

She tilted her head up to taste his lips, "I only care what this guy thinks tonight, do not forget that Yankee."

Wheeler kissed her deeply and given the heat between them it was almost a miracle that they made it down to dinner, but they both knew that if they let things go too far they would miss out on the evening they had planned, because there was little chance of them being able to repeat the visit. Even so it took a lot of will power.

* * *

The bar was a nice mix of modern and traditional country, clean and well kept but with wooden features that gave it an old world feel. There were tables along one wall set up like private cubicles and more public tables moving out towards the bar and the stage, which had two metal poles set either side of it. The mechanical bull was over the far side in a section you had to go down some steps to get into, presumably keeping it separate for safety purposes. It was still early but there were a few people already having dinner and a band was setting up on the stage. Country music was already playing from the speakers.

The two Planeteers took one of the more private tables where they could watch both the goings on, on the stage and over in the bull pit. "What do you want to drink Beautiful?" Wheeler nodded towards the bar.

"A lemonade please." She smiled at him and made herself comfortable in their chosen seat to watch him walk over to the bar.

He was back in a few moments, "The waitress is going to bring the drinks over and take our orders."

They didn't have to wait long and Linka was surprised to find that Wheeler had ordered a beer. When they were alone again she commented on it. "I do not think I have ever seen you drink anything remotely alcoholic before."

"Does it bother you?" He asked cautiously.

"Of course not." Was her reply, "I was just surprised."

He poured some of the liquid into his glass, "I don't drink enough to get drunk but the occasional beer doesn't hurt." Wheeler looked up and gave her a wry look, "And I wasn't going to order myself a lemonade in a cowboy bar."

She laughed. "If I had known lemonade offended your macho sensibilities I would have told you to get me a vodka."

"Seriously? I don't think I've ever seen _you_ drink either." Wheeler looked surprised.

Linka shifted in her seat, "I have had a glass of champagne when we attend certain functions… but nyet, I do not see the need to drink most of the time. I drink vodka when I am home and it is a special occasion, so I know that it does not affect me much, but other than that…" she shook her head.

"Never been drunk?" he asked.

"Nyet. I was allowed to try my family's drinks at Christmas as a child but never to have my own." She took a sip of her lemonade, "After that, being part of the Planeteers, it never seemed appropriate to drink let alone get drunk and I… I am not sure that I ever trusted anyone enough."

"Even me? I'd never let anything happen to you." He frowned.

Linka smiled and shook her head, "I know you would not let me get hurt Yankee, but you were not the most mature of teenagers. If I was making a fool of myself you would not only have let me, you would have taken the pictures to prove it… I could not have dealt with that."

Wheeler wanted to argue but he figured she had a point, "Maybe."

Her eyes met his, "Besides, you have never been comfortable around people drinking, and I did not need to so why would I?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, for the experience?"

"Have you?" she was curious. "Got drunk I mean?"

"Once." He confessed, "I was at a party with some guys from school and I'd had a belly full of my old man all week… I don't know, I guess I felt like rebelling. Stupid huh?"

Linka smiled, "Da, but that is fairly normal for a teenage boy I think."

He laughed, glad that she was ok with it, "Yeah well, I was sorry in the morning. I know everyone swears off alcohol when they have a hangover but I had a better reason to keep the resolution, and like you said I didn't need to drink. But I like the occasional beer."

Once again they were both struck by how easy it was to talk to each other. Kwame had once commented that the two of them had nothing in common, suggesting that they would therefore have nothing to discuss on a date, but this was the second time they had been alone in a date-like situation and that didn't seem to be a problem. By the time they'd finished their desserts they had lost track of the topic's they'd covered and were laughing good naturedly about some of the things that had happened to them during their time on Hope Island.

Linka shook her head and sat back, "I am still not convinced that that alien game show was not a mass hallucination."

"Yeah, maybe." Her friend replied pointedly, "But the question is, did you hallucinate kissing me? Cos you always swore you didn't but based on what the others remember it was one shared dream and I think we had total control over our actions, so real or not, it still had to be you doing it."

The Russian laughed, blushing a little, "You know very well I did, I just could not cope with the teasing. I never knew how to deal with my attraction to you or being on display. It was easier to deny it."

"I guess you know how to deal with it now." Wheeler grinned.

"You mean just give in to it? Da, that appears to be working." They both laughed.

The American nodded towards the other side of the room where the first patron was taking his turn on the bull, "Ready to ride?"

She rolled her eyes, "I will let you go first."

He chuckled and stood up, holding his hand out to her and smiling wider when she took it.

* * *

"Yankee are you ok?" Linka knelt over him as he lay on his back, so that from his perspective she was upside down. Fortunately the floor had mats down to help those that were thrown as her friend had been.

"I'm fine Babe," Wheeler laughed, scrambling to his feet and pulling her with him out of the way of the next contestant. "It was wild! I have to do it again!"

The lovely Russian laughed and shook her head, not complaining about the way he put his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Normally she would have assumed that it was because he wanted the guys lining up for the ride to know she was taken, but for once it felt like an unconscious gesture and perfectly natural.

A friendly rivalry started up amongst the guys as they took turns trying to stay on the mechanical beast, and the bar's employee, who was running it and making sure it stayed friendly, started noting down times. After a few drinks it seemed that they all knew each other's names and were calling encouragement for each other as much as their own friends. It was about this time that Wheeler reminded his companion that she'd intended to try it.

"I would not want to get in the way of your competition." She teased, but immediately found that all of the other participants were eager for her to take a turn. "Okay, okay, if you insist."

Linka rolled her eyes and walked over to the 'bull'. Waving aside offers of help she vaulted herself into place like a gymnast and followed the safety instructions she was given.

Underestimating the movements of the mechanical animal, despite what she had already seen, the lovely Russian was thrown almost as soon as the beast started up. Wheeler rushed to her side but a she assured him she was fine, her pride having been hurt more than anything else.

"I will try again, I know what I did incorrectly but I was unprepared for the actual momentum." She said determinedly and ignored the bruises she'd received to once more put herself in the saddle.

This time the stubborn young woman kept her seat as she applied the observations she'd made as the others took their turns, to her own performance. When the beast finally shook her loose she lay on her back laughing, her eyes bright with excitement. Wheeler held his hands down to her and pulled her to her feet, and into his arms, hugging her tightly. "That was amazing, you beat the best time by a mile and Blake's been doing this for years!"

The guys around them were cheering and waiting to congratulate her. "Spasiba… it felt amazing." She told them, and added to Wheeler, "I understand why you wanted to do it now."

Blake stepped forward and placed his hat on Linka's head, "For the new champion. Though I swear I'll beat your score before the night is out."

Laughing, Linka thanked him but snuggled back into Wheeler's arms, glad he wasn't showing any signs of jealously. "You can try."

 _To be continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** : Happy New Year!

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

After a few more rounds in the saddle, with no one quite breaking the new record, though both Blake and Wheeler came close, the participants headed back into the main bar to get refreshments and find their partners. Their table having been taken by someone else by this point, the two Planeteers settled at the bar on stools and Wheeler ordered another beer and a lemonade.

The American was enchanted with his friend's reaction to riding the bull, she seemed to be glowing with happiness and that is the mood he wanted to keep her in, it was so rare that she relaxed so completely. He fell a little deeper every time she smiled at him but, he decided, it was worth it.

"That was so much fun Yankee," She beamed at him while they waited for their drinks, "Thank you for talking me into it."

He grinned, "See I'm full of fun ideas."

"I have always known that." She replied, "It was your ability to be serious that I was doubtful of… what?"

That last was in response to the look on his face but he shook his head, "I'm always serious about you, even when I'm making jokes."

Not entirely sure what he meant and trying to keep her heart from escaping her chest at what she thought he _might_ mean, Linka smiled, "Da, you have taken my recent requests very seriously… and have guided me through some very awkward situations like the wonderful friend you are."

 _Friend?!_ Wheeler tried not to grimace as he knew she meant it as a compliment. _But surely she can't really think that's all she is to me…_ "Well you came here because I wanted to, so that makes you a pretty incredible friend too, especially as I know you didn't really want to."

"I wanted to!" She replied a little too quickly, and blushed, "I want to spend time with you, you know I do. I admit that I thought the bull thing was a bit stupid, but that was before I tried it… we have already agreed that I need to let go a little more."

Impelled to take her hand, Wheeler hastened to assure her that, "There's nothing wrong with you, you don't have to be anything but you. I've only been trying to get you to loosen up because it seemed to be what you wanted."

Linka nodded, "I do not want to do anything really stupid or wrong or anything but… I sometimes feel too inhibited to do what I do want to do." She regarded him warmly, giving his hand a squeeze. "I do not feel like that when I am with you like this, right now I am free to be the person I am inside."

"I'm honoured," He said sincerely, "And for the record, you were breathtaking up on that bull. I like being with the real you, I like seeing you enjoying yourself and laughing without the million and one things that are usually going on in that super smart brain of yours. Though, the genius thing is quite hot too."

Laughing, the lovely Russian shook her head but was distracted from answering by a group of local girls who were getting rather noisy. Wheeler followed her gaze, "Looks like they're doing Tequila shots, want to go join them?"

"Nyet." She replied immediately, but she was still watching and finally admitted, "They were doing that at my friend's wedding, I wanted so much to feel a part of things but I could not bring myself to join in."

Wheeler tugged gently on her hand to get her to slide off her stall and into his arms. "That's not a good reason to drink Babe, they shouldn't have put you in that position."

She shook her head and leant into him. "They did not try to make me, a part of me wanted to try it, I am just too sensible. If I had not wanted to, it would not have bothered me."

"You didn't feel safe." He kissed her temple and when she agreed he added, "But you're safe now, with me, and I promise not to do anything to embarrass you if you have too much."

"You think I should?" she asked, looking up into his eyes.

Wheeler shrugged, "You started this whole thing so that you wouldn't have any regrets. I don't want you to get drunk for the sake of it, I'm just letting you know that if it's something you need to get out of your system, I'm here for you."

Clearly tempted she said, "It will not make you uncomfortable?" and receiving a smile and a solemn shake of the head, "I think… I will ask them if I can join them then, just for a little while."

His smile grew wider as she placed a brief kiss to his lips, and then moved in to whisper in his ear. "Just in case I am not in a condition to make a decision later, I want you to know that you have my permission. I came here intending to spend the night with you and I will probably not be very happy with you if you try to be a gentleman."

Stunned for the briefest of moments, Wheeler laughed and pulled her to him in a hug. "You got it Babe."

They shared another light kiss and then Linka approached the group of girls. She was a little nervous but they were perfectly happy for her to join them providing she took her turn buying, and after a little awkwardness during the first couple of shots, she was soon laughing and joking with them.

"So you're with that red head that can't take his eyes off you?" One of the girls asked between rounds, and Linka cast a slightly embarrassed glance at the bar before nodding. "You don't see too many guys with red hair looking that good, is it natural?"

The others burst into laughter and the Russian joined them, "Da, it is his own colour."

"He doesn't look like a city guy, but he doesn't move like a local, where are you from?" Another asked.

"Jason is from Brooklyn and I am from Russia, but we live on a tropical island with others from different parts of the world." Linka shook her head, knowing she was being more chatty than usual but strangely comfortable with it. "We have probably picked up a few habits from each other, and our work means that we travel a lot and it is very physical."

A third girl gave her a sly smile, "I wouldn't mind getting a little physical with him for sure. Is he as well built as he looks to be?"

Their de-facto leader called a brief halt to the conversation by announcing another shot, but once she'd swallowed, they prompted Linka for an answer. "Da, he has an incredible body and… and seems to know exactly what to do with it."

The girls screamed and hollered, and called for another shot. Linka's cheeks reddened but she was laughing and joined them. The girls then began telling stories about their own boyfriends, past and present, causing more laughter and making Linka feel for once like she fit in.

Wheeler watched as he drank his beer, grinning at how happy she seemed. He couldn't hear what they were saying but he knew what girls were like when they got together and judging by the colour that came to his almost girlfriend's cheeks, these girls were no different. He decided it was good for her, though he was glad that he was there and admitted to himself that if she started going on 'girls nights out' with Gi he would worry, but he didn't really think it was likely.

Seeing her begin to sway slightly, the American bought her a bottle of water and crossed to the table. "Hey Babe, mind if I borrow you for a while?"

"Yankee!" Linka grinned up at him and then stood unsteadily to put her arms around his neck and kiss him. He laughed at her affection and acknowledged each of her new friends as she insisted on introducing them, but still took her back to the bar and lifted her onto a stool. He then gave her the water and placed his hands on her hips to steady her.

"Spasiba," She took a few swigs from the bottle but then reached up to pull him closer again. Wheeler didn't object, and when their lips met he felt no guilt in deepening the contact, but it wasn't long before he was encouraging her to drink her water again.

* * *

The girls had continued with their game but as the music changed tempo suddenly they got up and made their way over to one of the poles by the stage. As they went past, the one that had been introduced as 'Jo' called out, "Come on Linka, time to dance."

Linka shook her head and then rested it back against Wheeler, "I will sit this out."

They watched as each of her new friends took turns on the metal pole receiving whistles and calls from the watching men. It was clear that they had all done it before and Linka commented on how graceful they looked.

"Maybe you should try it after all," Wheeler teased, "You're a gymnast, and I know you have rhythm, it can't be that hard."

"I am not that drunk," She laughed, "The water must be helping."

The American laughed with her, but then tickled her bare sides making her giggle and squirm in his arms, "You are too that drunk. Admit it, you're dying to have a go."

"You just want to see me straddle a long pole." She retorted. Chuckling again at the expression on his face she leant to whisper in his ear, lowering her voice. "Shall I rub it between my legs for you?"

Wheeler cleared his throat, "Forget the dancing, let's find our room."

"Nyet," Linka gave him a saucy look, "I have decided I want to try the dancing after all." She pulled out of his arms and hopped down off the stool, but glanced back with mischief still in her eyes, "Be sure to watch me Yankee moy, then you can thank me later."

Astounded by her confidence, Wheeler ordered another beer and leaned on the bar as he watched the beautiful blond approach her friends. He saw them giving her some instructions while Jo finished her turn and then when the next song began to play Linka took her place.

Wheeler stared, as did every other guy in the bar. There was something odd about the way Linka moved as if she heard the music differently. It was in time to the beat but it had a precision to it that should have been awkward but was somehow even sexier. The Russian was in complete control as if it were a practised routine instead of something improvised, Wheeler had been right that her gymnastic skills would come in handy.

Linka's eyes were closed as she moved against the cold steel like it was her lover, completely lost in the music and the rhythm of her dance, each move more daring than the last. She had always been confident in the movements of her body but she found herself thinking that the last of her reserve had gone with her innocence and her present ease and fluidity were as much down to Wheeler's love-making as it was to her own level of fitness.

As the band played their final note, Linka allowed herself to slide to the floor into the splits, and received a round of applause that made her cheeks burn.

She got to her feet, her gaze immediately seeking out Wheeler though she spoke to her friends, accepting their praise as she put her boots back on, before heading back in his direction. The American's eyes were burning with desire and she felt her body respond. So intent was she on getting back to him, that when a large denim clad chest suddenly appeared in front of her causing her to crash into it, she yelped and stepped back only to find her wrist suddenly caught in a rough grasp.

"Well little darlin'," A gruff voice drawled, "Looks like you're all ready to make some guy's night and I'm ready to let yer."

"Let go of her." Wheeler sounded annoyed, but his voice calmed Linka a little as she hadn't been sure she could get free, even if her ring would work while she was drunk.

The interloper turned, still holding on to her, "Take a hike buddy, get your own ride."

Wheeler looked ready to commit murder, "Take your hand off my girlfriend now or I'll make sure you never grip anything with it again."

The guy looked down at Linka, "He your boyfriend?" She nodded and he released her. For a moment she thought it would all end peacefully but then he said, "Well don't worry darlin' you'll be single again in minute and then I'll show you what you've been missing."

He turned and swung at Wheeler but the American had seen it coming and ducked, returning with his own punch straight to the man's gut. Doubling over as the air escaped from his lungs, the bully still managed enough strength a moment later to charge his opponent. Again Wheeler dodged the blows but the guy was relentless and finally managed to catch him with the back of his hand, splitting his lip but not doing any worse damage. In fact the Planeteer had anticipated the move, but had chosen to take the hit in order to be in the right place for a right hook, this he delivered so hard that the guy went down hard and didn't get up again.

Two more burly guys got to their feet, "You shouldn't have done that to our Billy." The other added, with a look at Linka that made her skin crawl. "Yeah, you should learn to share her, like we're gonna, once we beat you to a pulp."

"You can try." Wheeler wiped the blood away from his mouth with the back of his hand. "But you won't be walking out of here if you do."

Linka moved swiftly around the tables, away from Billy's brothers and came up beside Wheeler. "Yankee let us leave…"

By now the band had stopped playing and everyone was watching. The barman had gone to fetch the bouncer and another two guys had got up from Billy's table and joined the aggressors.

"Don't worry, I won't let them hurt you." Wheeler told his lovely friend, facing them bravely and thinking, _I'll die before I let them lay a finger on you._

"I will not let them hurt you either Yankee," She replied, straightening up and moving to his side, intending to fight with him.

At this point they got some unexpected support in the form of Blake, and the other guys they'd made friends with over the mechanical bull, as they came to join them."Leave these folks in peace Johnny, Billy's drunk and he's got no business pressing his attentions on an unwilling woman."

Johnny scoffed, "Unwilling? You saw her up on that pole, it was an invite to any red blooded man and that's a fact."

"I danced for Jason." Linka replied boldly, wishing she felt more steady on her feet, "It was not an open invitation and it certainly did not apply to you or Billy!"

"Break this up." The barman returned with their bouncer, "Johnny, you take your brothers and get out of here, I don't want any more trouble, you hear me?"

For a moment Wheeler thought they would start the fight anyway but finally realising they were now outnumbered, they picked up the unconscious Billy and left, under the watchful gaze of the bar employees.

"Thanks." Wheeler told their friends, "I'm sorry for the trouble."

Blake waved it off and complimented Linka on her dancing ability, they then went back to their tables and left the young couple alone.

"Yankee I am sorry," The Russian reached up to hold his cheek, not quite touching his damaged lip but looking like she wanted to.

Wheeler smiled, trying not to wince, "Not your fault, Babe, but let's call it a night ok?"

She nodded and took his hand, following closely as he led her up to their bedroom.

* * *

As soon as the lift doors closed on them, Wheeler silently pulled his 'girlfriend' into his arms and breathed a sigh of relief, and then tightened his grip as he realised she was trembling. "It's okay, I've got you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Are you angry with me?" she asked, holding on around his waist.

"No, of course not, what would I be angry about?." He kissed her hair comfortingly, and then did it again when he felt her relax.

The doors opened at their floor and taking her hand, the American led his companion to their room. She couldn't walk a straight line but seemed mostly with it.

"I need the bathroom." Linka announced, dropping her new hat on the chair and heading for the ensuite as soon as the door was open.

Wheeler smiled and then winced as his lip reminded him why he shouldn't. He sighed and began unbuttoning his shirt.

A couple of minutes later Linka emerged carrying her shorts and with a towel around her lower half. "Your turn."

"Thanks Babe."

She stopped him as he reached the door, "If you can find a medical kit I will see to your lip?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry." Normally he would have accepted her nursing just to get close to her, but her co-ordination wasn't great just then and besides it wasn't a serious injury.

He came out a little while later to find her kneeling on the bed, naked save for her cowboy hat and a saucy and somewhat determined expression.

 _To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** : I hope you all had a great New Year!

Thank you all for reading and reviewing, and I'm going to thank Becks again for all the help she gave me answering questions throughout this fic :D

As always, let me know what you think...

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Yankee?" Linka croaked, her mouth was dry and she ached everywhere.

"Hey there sunshine." He was laughing, "Coffee's nearly ready. I did try to wake you up earlier but you were dead to the world."

The Russian tried to open her eyes but then covered them with her hand, wincing in pain at both the brightness and the movement. "Did I have an accident? I feel awful."

"It's called a hangover." This time his tone was more affectionate although there was still a touch of humour in there. "Here Babe."

Linka tried again to open her eyes enough to see what he was offering and then slowly pushed herself up, pulling the covers up to cover herself, and accepted the steaming mug. "I do not get hangovers."

Wheeler sat on the bed carefully, "Maybe not from Vodka, but everyone gets a hangover from Tequila shots."

His lover's eyes widened slightly, "I did shots?"

"You don't remember?" Amusement crept back into his voice and it made her wonder how much he was going to make up. "What _**do**_ you remember?"

Linka closed her eyes and tried to recall the previous evening but it was all blurry and it alarmed her. "Nothing! Bozhe 'moy! Did I humiliate myself?"

"No!" Wheeler sighed, wondering how she would react to the truth. "Linka you were enjoying yourself, you didn't do anything wrong… it was good to see you relax a bit."

She sipped her drink before looking back up at him, seeing him properly for the first time. "What happened to your face?!"

The American's tongue automatically licked his swollen and bruised lip. "Slight disagreement, nothing to worry about."

"I did that?!" She asked in shocked accents and he laughed, shaking his head.

"Not you, just some randy cowboy." Wheeler shrugged. "He liked the way you danced a bit too much."

Linka's eyes unfocused as she tried once more to remember the previous evening, "I think… I think I do remember some of that, there was more than one, da?"

"Yeah but Blake and the guys from the bull ride intervened so it didn't get out of hand. You were safe with me anyway." He told her firmly.

The lovely blond smiled and pleased him by saying, "I know that Yankee. I am sorry though that you got hurt because of me."

Wheeler hated to hear the guilt in her voice and longed to kiss her, but he'd ignored his injury the night before so that it didn't spoil their evening and he was paying for it now. "It's nothing, don't worry about it." He stood up. "I'm gonna run you a bath and then we need to get going before Mom calls Hope Island to find out where we are."

Linka blushed, "Da! I had forgotten." Her hand went up to hold her head. "I think I would prefer a shower though, it might help clear my head."

"Ok but I gotta warn you, I'm covered in bruises from being tossed by that bull and I'm guessing you're going to be in pretty much the same state, you might want to soak while you have the chance." He shrugged.

"Thank you for being so thoughtful Jason, but I will manage." She shifted her arms and shoulders as if testing out how sore they were, and then gave him a sly smile. "It is not just the bull that gave my muscles a good workout last night da?"

Wheeler's eyes twinkled, "No, I think the pole dancing probably had something to do with it too. I have to say I was impressed Babe, if you ever decide to quit the Planeteers I'm pretty sure this place would hire you like a shot."

She snorted and handed him back her mug, "Very funny. I am not that gullible Yankee." Linka ignored his soft laughter (and the way his eyes took in her naked body,) as she forced herself to her feet and made her way to the bathroom.

Half an hour later she re-emerged with a towel wrapped around her and a haunted look in her eyes. The water had had a cleansing effect and certain images were coming back to her. "You were not joking were you?"

Wheeler turned the television off and met her eyes, shaking his head as a wide grin spread over his face.

"It is not funny! Chort voz mi Wheeler, how could you let me do something so… so…" She gave a hopeless shrug, "I do not even have a word for it."

"You enjoyed it, don't try to make it into something it wasn't Linka. For once you felt comfortable enough to let go and you loved it. Plus you were fantastic, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Except getting you beaten up!" Tears threatened at the corner of her eyes.

The American got up off the bed and walked to stand in front of her, taking her in his arms and holding her tightly. "You didn't do that, it was his problem not yours. You found the courage to do exactly what you wanted to do, don't let him take that away from you sweetheart. I'd give a lot more than a split lip to see you that happy again." He hesitated and then risked a little teasing, "…And I'd give just about anything to see you dance like that again."

His words had the desired effect, she laughed and if it didn't completely do away with her guilt it made it a lot easier to live with. "I did not take my clothes off or anything, did I?"

"Not 'til you got up here, no." He grinned and leant in to kiss her but then pulled back sharply as their lips touched. "Ouch… damn I forgot!"

"Poor Yankee." Linka reached up and kissed his cheek, keeping her hand behind his neck to keep him close. "We will not be able to do this at your parents anyway though."

Wheeler hesitated, obviously wanting to say something, and she raised her eyebrows in enquiry. "My Mom thinks you're my girlfriend anyway, would it hurt to just… be ourselves?"

Unable to stop herself from smiling at the picture he presented, the Russian still shook her head, "I do not want them to get the wrong idea about me."

"What, like you might go out with their dead beat son?" He released her and went to check his luggage, "Don't worry, I'm sure they'll…"

"Yankee stop!" She followed him and took his hands, pulling him back around to look at her. "Jason you know that is not what I meant and it is just nonsense! I know you have a few warped priorities but for your information you have to rate quite a bit higher than 'date' on _**my**_ scale, for me to sleep with you!"

The American looked down into her indignant features, his own ire completely done away with. "Oh, yeah? Care to elaborate?"

"From what I do remember of last night, I elaborated quite a bit." He laughed and took her back in his arms as she continued, "As odd as it may seem to you, I want your parents to like me… I do not want your mother thinking you associate with someone who sleeps around or…"

"She won't think that." He promised, secretly pleased that it mattered to her, but still having a few qualms of his own. "Trust me Babe, if anyone is going to make a bad impression it won't be you."

* * *

Mrs Wheeler's face lit up when she opened the door and saw her son and his 'girlfriend' standing there but her expression quickly clouded as she took in his injury. "Honey, what happened?"

"Nothing Ma, just had to teach some creep a lesson, can we come in?" Wheeler played it down and while Linka would have said more she chose to respect his silence.

The older woman stood back to let them enter, visibly pushing aside her concern, and then hugged them both. "I'm so glad you could both make it, and so is Joe. He's just popped downstairs to see Zack but he won't be long."

Wheeler glared at the mention of one of his dad's old drinking buddies but before he could say anything his mother noticed and laid a calming hand on his arm, "It's alright darling, Zack gave up drinking even before your Dad did… he's the only one of his friends that still wants to know him now too."

Feeling the need to change the subject, Linka commented on a particularly lovely painting hanging over the television set. The older woman shot her a grateful smile as she replied but her answer made the Russian regret her interest all the same, "Oh yes, that's one of Trish's, such a lovely young girl really. She comes to visit me now and then."

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"Oh she's doing fine now, she makes a little from her art work and the community centre has taken her on as a full time staff member." His mother smiled and gave Linka an understanding glance, "She's happy, and I understand she has a new boyfriend, someone she met at the centre. He's a manager in some shop or other and volunteers at the weekends… but I'm forgetting my manners. Jason, why don't you take all your things through to your room and show Linka around while I make some us some tea?"

"Got any soda?" Wheeler asked, grimacing at her suggestion, and she laughed. "Yes, I got some in just for you, Linka, which would you like?"

"Tea please." The Russian told her, "That is, if you are making some for yourself, I do not want you to go to any trouble."

"It's no trouble, but yes I am making it anyway." She gave them a warm smile and headed off to the kitchen.

Wheeler led the way to his old bedroom and put their bags inside, "I'll tell Mom later that I'm going to sleep on the couch ok? I'll need to leave my things in here anyway though, there's no room elsewhere."

Linka had entered behind him and was looking around with interest but here she shifted uncomfortably. "There is no need for that, your mother obviously expects us to share so… It would be more awkward to try to explain, da?"

"So you're gonna give up and be my girlfriend?" He teased, pulling her into his arms, "At least until we're back on Hope Island that is…"

The Wind Planeteer was conscious of a pang of disappointment as he qualified his statement but she quickly pushed it aside, "Da, I do not think it will do any harm if your parents do not mind."

"Cool," he grinned, warming her insides. "We'd better join Mom I guess, unless you want to take a closer look at my bed?"

Linka rolled her eyes, "We are still not doing _that_ here." She saw his expression and added, "I mean it Yankee."

Wheeler held his hands up in surrender but he was a long way from giving up.

Just as they arrived at the kitchen, the front door opened and Joe Wheeler entered. He was breathing a little hard after making it up the stairs and to Wheeler's shocked gaze he was looking old and frail, even more so than the last time he'd visited. "Hi Dad."

Despite all their history it was clear to Linka that Wheeler's father cared a lot about him from the look in his eyes when he saw his son, but they greeted each other awkwardly just the same and when Joe spoke it was gruff and still managed to sound like a criticism, "Still getting into trouble I see, I hope the other guy looks worse than you do."

"I won if that's what you mean." Wheeler replied, stiffening, unable to prevent himself from reacting to his father's manner.

"He was defending me." Linka said boldly, stepping forward before things could get any worse, "Protecting me from this man who wanted to… um…" She blushed.

Wheeler's father looked her up and down, "You must get that a lot."

While her boyfriend bristled, it made Linka laugh, "Sometimes da, normally I can deal with them myself but last night I was very glad Jason was with me."

Joe nodded, and surprised them both by saying with evident pride, "He was always coming home bruised and bloody as kid for protecting someone, never lets anyone get away with trampling the underdog, my boy."

"Except you." Wheeler muttered, not able to meet his father's gaze, but not able to keep quiet either, both from lingering guilt and resentment.

Linka expected some sort of outburst but the older man just nodded sadly, "Not any more though, son. Eh?"

He moved to sit on one of the chairs in the lounge, his thoughts turned inward and the Russian was incredibly glad when Jason's mother called them to come and get their drinks. The Fire Planeteer still looked disturbed by what he'd said so she slipped her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. She didn't like how he'd spoken to his father but she understood why he had, things between them couldn't be healed so quickly, she could only hope that they would take the chance to really talk while they were there.

They entered the kitchen together but separated as they sat at the table, accepting their drinks and relaxing a little as Wheeler's mother joined them. She wanted to know all about the Planeteers and Linka was only too happy to tell her about their work, being careful to give due credit to Wheeler. After a while he slipped away to talk to his father and Linka's gaze followed him.

"They both try." Kathy Wheeler said softly, "But it's not easy for either of them. I wonder sometimes if it's too late for them ever to find common ground."

"It is obvious that they care about each other," Linka told her, "Sometimes that is enough, even when it does not seem to be. Jason knows how much I miss my father, and he _does_ want a relationship with his own."

Kathy gave her a grateful look and asked if her tea was ok before saying she needed to start dinner.

"May I help you?" The Russian asked, "I like to cook and I would like to be useful."

Again the older woman smiled, "I'd like that, I haven't had anyone to share the kitchen with since my own mother passed away. Jason said your Grandmother raised you?"

Linka nodded, taking the vegetables Wheeler's mother gave her and began to prepare them as she explained about her family.

They continued talking, sharing stories and laughing together until dinner was ready, then Linka excused herself for a few minutes. When she returned to find all of the others already at the table she placed the wrapped parcel she was carrying down next to Joe. "Happy Birthday from Jason and I."

Wheeler's father sounded a little choked as he thanked her, he clearly had not expected anything, but he dutifully opened the gift as she took her seat next to her boyfriend. Wheeler squeezed her hand below the table, he hadn't known what Linka had done but having seen his father's reaction he was more grateful than he could say for her thoughtfulness and he determined to pay her back whatever she had paid for it.

Dinner went smoothly after that though Linka embarrassed Wheeler several times because she insisted on painting him as a hero to his parents. Joe and Kathy exchanged a few looks, not sure whether the lovely Russian was building him up for their sakes or simply smitten with him, but they liked her the better for it either way.

After dinner Wheeler and his father volunteered to do the washing up but they all ended up in the sitting room, watching a film and laughing together. Linka sat on the sofa, leaning against her boyfriend with his arm wrapped comfortably around her, feeling very much a part of the family.

 _To be continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Wheeler was sitting on the edge of his bed when Linka returned from the bathroom but as soon as she closed the door he was standing in front of her, drawing her into his arms and kissing her with a tenderness that surprised and delighted her.

"Thank you." He said at last, keeping his lips close to hers, prolonging the moment. "That was the only evening I've _**ever**_ spent with my parents that was even remotely… civilised, and tonight was even better, it was fun."

Linka had relaxed against him when they kissed and now she reached up to stroke his hair away from his face. "You are welcome Yankee, it often helps to have a stranger in the mix."

"It was more than that," He assured her, "Much more. I told you they'd like you."

She chuckled, "I like them too." Then thinking Wheeler might not be entirely ok with that, "I know your father has not always been as he is now, but he is trying hard to show you how he feels now."

"I know." Wheeler swallowed, "It's ok that you like him… if he'd always been the way he was tonight maybe we… it would have been better."

Linka nodded in understanding and hugged him close, burying her face in his neck as he returned the gesture. When she felt him relax, she pulled a little way apart, "We should get into bed."

"Ok." He let her get in first, and then slipped into the small single bed, wrapping himself around her and pulling the blanket up to cover them. "Warm enough?"

"Da." Linka smiled, "This is cosy."

Wheeler grinned and rubbed the small of her back with his thumb, "Yeah, real cosy."

She laughed and cuddled into him, "Careful Yankee, I told you to behave."

"I'm not doing anything." He replied moving to press his lips in the crook of her neck and having the satisfaction making her laugh again.

"If your parents hear anything I will die of mortification, you know that?" She warned him, "I will never even speak to you again."

He took that as permission to continue, his hands beginning to move against the soft skin between her top and shorts, "I'll keep you quiet." Wheeler promised, bringing their lips together thereby muffling any sounds they might have made.

Linka made no more protests, her desire over-ruling anything else… it was always the same when she was around Wheeler and sharing a bed with him when they were both of the same mind, it was too much to resist.

Unlike the night before, the young couple took their time, savouring each kiss and each caress. Their movements were tender and loving, and nothing like friends who were just using each other's bodies, but they were oblivious to that.

"How is your lip?" The Russian asked after a while, "This is not hurting you?"

"Trust me, this is worth any discomfort." He assured her, his lips trailing down over her chest. Linka wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. "Tell me what you want." Wheeler suggested in a low voice.

"I like what you are doing." She replied.

He repeated his previous ministrations but then asked her again, "I want to hear you say the words."

Linka opened her eyes and met his, "I am not sure I can…" but seeing that he still wanted her to try, "I can feel your strength Yankee, I can feel how much stronger than me you are, I know you could just take what you want."

"I want _you_ ," He growled, "I want you to _want_ me, I can't take that, it has to be given."

She tried to nod but he was distracting her, "I know, I _do_ want you, you know I do… but I like that feeling, I… Bozhe 'moy!"

"It's okay," He said, stroking her cheek with a free hand "You don't need to be embarrassed, it's just me. Talk to me Babe. How does it feel when we're together?"

"Wonderful." She closed her eyes and he chuckled.

"I meant literally, I want you to describe it for me." He told her.

There was a moment of silence and then she whispered, "Promise me your parents cannot hear us?"

He grinned, "I promise."

* * *

Linka smiled but kept her eyes shut, careful not to move in case she woke her lover. It was so rare that she got to sleep in at his side, wrapped in his warm comforting embrace, it was something to be savoured. Her body felt thoroughly… used – although Linka didn't like the term for something she associated with satisfaction and contentment – after having held on to her innocence for so long she couldn't help but be aware of any interference.

Finally her need for the bathroom forced her to slip carefully out of bed, so as not to wake Wheeler, and pull on her night things. After doing what she needed to do, the lovely Russian headed towards the kitchen in search of a drink and found Wheeler's mother already hard at work.

"Good morning dear," The older woman said cheerfully, "I thought some cakes would be nice."

Linka returned her greeting with equal enthusiasm and asked for permission to make some tea.

Kathy laughed, "That's one thing you never need ask, tea is always welcome. Joe says I…" she gasped, breaking off sharply and causing Linka, who had begun to collect the tea things, to look around in alarm.

"What is wrong?" The Wind Planeteer asked, not seeing anything amiss.

"Your back! Jason didn't… he wouldn't…?" Wheeler's mother shook her head as if she didn't want to believe what her eyes were telling her. When Linka made it clear that she didn't understand however, Kathy added, "You did not get those bruises from over-enthusiastic love making!"

Linka blushed deeply at the other woman's words but a recollection of what her hostess was talking about made the rest go out of her head. "Nyet! Mrs Wheeler, please do not think that, Jason is the kindest, most gentle man I have ever met and he would never hurt me!"

"I would have said the same of his father once," Kathy replied sadly, brushing a tear away. "He is trying to be that man again but I… I can't bear the thought of you being hurt by my failures as well."

The Russian led the older woman to a chair and sat beside her, taking her hands. "I promise you, your son is someone you can be proud of. Da he has a temper, but so do I and no matter how many times we have fought he has never raised a hand to me and I know in my soul that he never will. I trust him completely."

"I want to believe you but I know he cannot have escaped his childhood without some scars," Mrs Wheeler shook her head sadly, "He was such a loving young boy but as he got older, as things with Joe got worse, he… he hardened himself against all the bad things out there."

"He protects himself," Linka agreed, "and he gets angry when he sees suffering, especially when it is caused by others. I see the look in his eyes that says he wants to hurt someone back, and I know he worries about crossing that line, but it is just not in him to behave cruelly. A few years ago my cousin died and I was hurt… I know Wheeler wanted to get revenge for me but instead he stayed with me until I was well again. Looking after me when I was sick, holding me when I cried out in the middle of the night…. Always gentle, always caring, long before we were anything more than friends." She blushed as she continued, "He would stay with me after I had a nightmare and it never occurred to me to wonder if I could trust him, I just knew I could. Please do not doubt him, he likes people to think that nothing ever bothers him but it would break his heart."

"He really means a lot to you doesn't he?" His mother asked, her eyes now full of tears.

"Da very much." Linka replied in a hushed voice, and seeing that she had the other woman's attention continued, "But he is not ready to know that. If his upbringing has had any bad influence it is not in the way he deals with anger and stress… it is in his desire to avoid a permanent commitment. We never discuss the future."

Recovering a little after Linka's reassurance, Kathy said, "He might not be ready to admit it darling, but when he looks at you it is obvious that he loves you. Don't give up on him just yet." Linka couldn't help smiling and she shook her head to indicate that she wasn't ready to give up. "So now tell me, how did you get those awful marks?"

The Russian laughed and tried to look over her shoulder at the purple and yellow bruise that was exposed by her strappy top. "Believe me, Jason looks worse. He insisted we try riding a mechanical bull…"

 _To be continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : Ready for the next chapter?

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

"These are the last of them." Linka announced as she entered the kitchen of the homeless shelter where the Planeteers were helping out.

She placed a tray of dirty dishes beside her American friend and he breathed a sigh of relief, "At last! How many people ate here tonight? It feels like hundreds."

"Too many." Linka replied sadly, and found herself immediately enveloped in a warm hug.

"Don't let it get to you Babe." Wheeler kissed her head. "They have somewhere to come and people who care enough to make sure they get a decent meal. We can't fix everything overnight."

She relaxed against him for the briefest of moments but pulled away as Kwame returned from taking out the rubbish. "The night staff have the dorms ready," Linka stated, "We are going to finish cleaning up out front and then, when you are done, we should be ready to leave."

The African nodded and resumed drying up the dishes his colleague was washing, "We will not be long, I think." The Russian gave them both a small smile and left, and Kwame spoke again. "I am sorry if I interrupted something…"

Wheeler gave a humourless laugh, "Not really, nothing romantic anyway. I just worry that she takes all the misery she sees to heart… I bet you she knows the names of everyone she served tonight plus their stories if they felt like talking."

"I would not take that bet." Their friend agreed, "I thought she always kept it to herself, I am glad that she has been able to go to you… or is this a recent development? I noticed you seem closer lately."

"It's not entirely a recent thing," Wheeler grinned, "Although she used to wait until it all got on top of her, but you're right we've been talking more lately… getting to know each other a bit better I guess."

The Earth Planeteer smiled in return, "Your trip to Brooklyn a couple of weeks ago helped, I think?"

"Ah man, she was awesome!" Wheeler enthused, "She made my Mom smile and wound my Dad round her little finger. I swear the place has never felt more like home to me. And Dad kept telling me not to make the mistakes he did, to treat her right, you know?"

"He thinks you are a couple?" Kwame asked curiously.

The American looked a little sheepish but responded anyway, "Yeah, well they did kind of assume that, yeah. I'd told them we weren't before we went there but it didn't seem to make a difference and since Linka didn't bother to correct them, I kinda went along with it."

His friend chuckled, "Careful my friend, they will start planning your wedding next."

"Maybe I'd go along with that too if it was what Linka wanted." Jason replied, unusually serious. "I don't know Kwame, sometimes I think I'm making progress with her and other times it's like she just sees me as this uber-close friend and doesn't have a clue that I'm crazy about her."

"Have you tried telling her?"

"I've _tried_ , but I don't think she really wants to know." He sighed, his thoughts turning to the physical relationship that had once again been put on hold since their return to Hope Island and their usual duties. "I guess I'll just keep on being whatever she wants me to be… she definitely gets to call all the shots but at least it means I get to spend time with her and maybe sometime she'll decide she likes being around me too."

Kwame frowned, "Wheeler I am fairly certain that she does like spending time with you, in fact if she is trying to hide how much she likes your company she is doing a terrible job. A one-sided relationship is not healthy and Linka does not strike me as the sort to want someone who will never oppose her, or ask things of her… I do not believe you would jeopardise your friendship by pushing back a little."

"It's not one-sided." The American frowned, "I've never held back if I don't agree with her, you know that. And I can ask her for anything a friend might ask… I'm just wary of letting her know I want more, it's always seemed to shut her down in the past and I don't want to lose what we have now."

Silence fell between the two young men and neither spoke again until Ma-Ti came to check on their progress and help with putting things away.

Despite his assertions to Kwame, the Fire Planeteer thought a lot about his friend's words on their journey home and couldn't help wondering if he wasn't at least partly correct. _It can't hurt to let her know I want more of our time together can it?_

Noticing how quiet she was on the return journey however, Wheeler had to admit that what he wanted would have to wait, it was comfort she would need that night and a safe place to show her emotions.

After grabbing a quick dinner the Planeteers all retired to their cabins and as he expected, it wasn't long after the lights went out that Linka slipped into his room. She lifted the covers and got into the bed next to him without a word, snuggling down as he wrapped himself around her.

* * *

"I beat you!" Linka crowed with delight as she slowed to a stop on the beach.

"I let you win." Her companion retorted, trying not to laugh at her child like pleasure.

The Russian raised an eyebrow and took a step towards him, "You did not, it is all those burgers you eat, slowing you down!" She poked him in the stomach and then wriggled as he tickled her in retaliation.

"More like the stupidly early hour you dragged me out of bed." Wheeler argued, not letting her get away, "If I ever said I could beat you in my sleep I take it back, but this definitely wasn't a fair race."

She squealed as he found a particularly sensitive spot on her side but instead of surrendering, egged him on by calling him a "Bad loser!"

Linka finally managed to twist out of his arms and make a break for her cabin but didn't attempt to get away again as he caught her up. They were both laughing. When she would have left him again to go on however, Wheeler stopped her.

Despite his calm he had been building up his courage to have this conversation and was nervous about how she would react. "So tell me Babe, does our little arrangement work both ways, or what?"

"I am not sure I understand you?"

"You come to me whenever you want er… company, because you know I'm always happy to oblige." He shrugged, "It's different the other way around, more pressure, I just wanted to know if it was ok for me to ask for… you know."

Instead of being angry the Wind Planeteer looked pleased and a little relieved, "Oh! Da, of course it is ok! To be honest, you seemed so laid back about it when we are home that I was beginning to worry about bothering you too often."

" _ **What?!"**_ Wheeler was shocked.

Nodding, his companion continued, "You are always patient with me when I am upset which I appreciate, but even the rest of the time it did not seem to make a difference to you whether we did anything or I just stayed in your room or neither."

Wheeler groaned and pulled her into his arms, "It matters to me Babe. Really, really matters. I was just trying not to make you uncomfortable, let you set the pace. But I want you all the time, I don't stop wanting you, these last few weeks have been hell except for the few brief times I've got to hold you. Sleeping beside you is the next best thing, anything so long as we're in contact."

Her heart racing, Linka giggled, "You should have said something Yankee, I am more than happy to fulfil your needs, it is only fair after all."

"Yeah?" She nodded so he pushed a little more, "Starting now?"

"I need a shower after our run but…" He interrupted, "Great minds think alike, _**I**_ need a shower too. How about we conserve a little water?"

The wind Planeteer laughed, "Only you could make that sound dirty Yankee moy."

He smirked, "Is that a yes?"

Linka nodded and took his hand to lead him to her cabin. They were both trying unsuccessfully not to think too much about what had been said and the real feelings behind it, and they were both hoping it would lead to something more.

* * *

Wheeler noted the way Linka checked that there was no one about to see them before she pulled him into her cabin, and felt sad. However close they got there always seemed to be one more step to take and he didn't know how to bridge that final gap.

Shaking off his mood the American followed his 'almost' girlfriend into the bathroom and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, only to find her looking very self-conscious. "Babe?"

"It is nothing, just that we have not done this before." She gestured awkwardly, "Just strip off in daylight without even… I know I am being stupid."

Wheeler grinned, "It's not stupid, you've always been a bit shy… except when you're drunk." She blushed. He stepped forward and took her in his arms and just before their lips met, whispered "I'm all for taking our time."

Linka began to relax as the familiar sensations washed over her. As always, Wheeler was gentle and loving, coaxing her into greater confidence rather than demanding it. She helped him remove the rest of their clothes, only parting from his lips when necessary and gave him a timid smile when he paused in his attentions. They stood there for a few moments smiling into each other's eyes, content in the others naked embrace.

Finally Wheeler led her into the small shower cubicle and turned on the water, they both shivered as it came out cold and then laughed.

Turning up the heat, Wheeler pulled her close again. "I should have asked this before but, shower gel?"

She giggled and reached over his shoulder to retrieve a clear tube with pink liquid inside. "Shampoo first."

Linka loved the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, massaging her scalp and gently stroking the golden locks as he helped the water rinse it through. She also loved doing the same for him, it was oddly intimate and seemed to involve a lot of kissing.

When they were done the American took down another container and showed it to her, a question on his face. "Da, it is Wild Rose but do not worry it is not strong, it should be masked by your deodorant."

"It doesn't bother me, I love the scents you use, like when I wake up in my room and the smell of your shampoo is still on my pillow." Wheeler told her, lathering up his hands and handing her the tube while he reached around to begin rubbing her back.

Linka gave a little shiver and then took some of the gel in her own hands before returning it to the shelf. Unlike Wheeler she started on his chest, gently massaging the foam into his skin.

"Still think the burgers are slowing me down?" He teased, watching her apparent fascination with the muscles of his arms and torso.

She shook her head, and let her hands drift down to the equally well defined lines over his hips. Instead of going lower however, she gave him a mischievous look and told him to turn around.

Returning her look, he did as he was told and let himself enjoy the way her hands played over his body and on down his legs. At last she told him to rinse off and he complied, but reminded her she'd missed a spot. "But that's ok for now, it's your turn to turn around."

"Whatever you say Yankee." Linka chuckled and turned her back on him, only to feel the spot that she'd missed pressing into the small of her back. He pulled her back against him anyway, telling her to lean on him and lifting her arms to place around his neck. She sighed as his soapy hands traced her contours, enjoying the contact.

Disentangling herself from her lover after a while, before things could get too carried away, she turned and once more filled her hands with gel, rubbing them together before kneeling in front of him. Wheeler braced himself against the cold shower wall, knowing that having her delicate fingers trace him would be something of an endurance test, though one he would beg for if she gave him the chance. Rather than embarrassment, the Wind Planeteer again seemed fascinated and her partner realised that it was probably the first opportunity she had had to really look at him.

"Babe, you're killing me." He said at last, and received a sheepish look and a gentle squeeze that drew a deep moan from him.

Linka laughed and stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck again as the water cascaded over them both, clearing the last of the suds. Her cheeks were tinged with pink where she couldn't quite shake her self-consciousness but spoke calmly enough. "Thank you for being patient with me and letting me... explore."

"My pleasure. Literally!" He smirked, drawing another chuckle from her, "But now I think we _**really**_ need give in to where I know we both want to go."

"Da, please." She responded softly and held on a little tighter around his neck, though he lifted her with ease. Wrapping her legs around him, she let him adjust her position until she was trapped between him and the shower wall.

Delighted by how ready for him she was, Wheeler reclaimed her lips briefly and then made his way down to her neck. "Is this ok?" He asked after a while, mindful that she could not move very much in that position.

Linka hummed with pleasure, "Yes Yankee."

His laugh vibrated against her neck and she lifted a hand to stroke his hair, enjoying the tenderness of the encounter a while longer before her need reached a point where she wanted more. Even though space was limited she managed to encourage him the way he'd taught her and it wasn't long before he got the message, adapting to meet her needs.

Linka groaned and threw her head back, immediately regretting it, "Oww!"

"Oh Babe!" The American was trying not to laugh but he reached up to cushion her head from any further impacts. "Are you ok?"

"Da, do not stop." She encouraged him, too caught up in their passion to bear it being cut short.

He felt it was perhaps the least romantic encounter they had shared, but it didn't seem to bother Linka and he was beginning to realise that as long as they were together, it was ok to let go… not everything had to be perfect to make her happy.

Linka buried her face in his neck, her legs felt like jelly and she wasn't sure she would be able to stand on them when he put her down. _I definitely prefer being in a bed._ She thought, though she didn't regret the experience.

Finally they were still and Wheeler too found his legs were shaking. He helped her stand however, steadying her as best he could and then trying not to bump into her as they cleaned themselves off.

"That was different." He commented, shutting the water off and helping her out of the small cubicle. "How's your head?"

"A dull ache, but I think there will be a bump." The Russian replied, wrapping a towel around herself, her self –consciousness returning. "I am glad we tried it but unless you have a particular desire to repeat it, I think we should just stick to washing from now on, and deal with the consequences when we have somewhere more comfortable."

Wheeler walked to her and put his arms around her, thinking how soft and right she felt nestled against him. "Whatever you want Babe, but for the record I'm glad we did it too, it's not something I'd ever tried before."

"Really?" She seemed surprised but added, "Then I am sorry I was not more…"

"Hey," He silenced her with a kiss, "You're perfect. I loved every second of it, don't doubt yourself." His voice took on a teasing note, "If you'd knocked yourself out, now _**that**_ would have been bad."

Linka laughed and stretched in his arms, "You are right, being with you is always wonderful, not even a concussion can spoil it."

His lips found hers and they were lost for some time in the embrace. Finally Linka pulled away and headed for the main part of her bedroom, "We need to get dressed the others will be looking for us soon."

"We could just go back to bed and let them find us?" He suggested, watching her carefully for a reaction.

"I am not ready to try to explain this relationship to them Yankee and I cannot face their reactions to actually finding us…. Doing anything." She closed her eyes, "Please do not be angry."

Wheeler had grabbed another towel and was drying himself without attempting to cover anything, "I'm not angry Babe. I knew what you were going to say, I just really wish I could keep you in bed all day, that's all."

She smiled, "Add it to your list."

He watched her get dressed since she made no indication that she wanted him to leave, although the constant warmth in her cheeks let him know she was conscious of his presence the whole time. Part of that awareness was the fact that after he'd dried himself, he'd leant back against the wall without making any move to dress himself and he was obviously enjoying the show to a marked degree.

"I am not getting hot and sweaty again." Linka warned him, "Once I am dressed I am going to make breakfast."

"Did I say anything?" he asked, beginning to dance around and be generally silly so that her eyes kept being drawn back to his naked body, "Oh do you mean this?" He made himself bounce, making her laugh, "Don't worry Babe I'm used to feeling like this when I'm around you… but if you're finding it hard to resist, well I won't turn you down."

Before she could answer her door opened, and the only reason Gi didn't see the Fire Planeteer was that he was standing behind it. Fortunately Linka was dressed and was only brushing her hair.

"Oh sorry!" The Asian girl exclaimed, "You're normally ready hours before me. I thought you must be working or something."

It said a lot for how far their relationship had developed that Linka, instead of being crippled with embarrassment or sent into a panic over what Wheeler might do, smiled and replied calmly, "I am running a little behind, I was exercising with Wheeler this morning."

"You must have woken him early," Gi grinned, "He's probably gone back to bed."

"Oh nyet," The Russian replied casually, "He is definitely still… up."

Her friend shrugged, "I guess there really isn't anything he won't do for you. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go shopping? I've checked with Gaia and everything seems pretty quiet and we _**know**_ that won't last so?"

Linka nodded, "Give me half an hour or so to finish up in here and have a quick breakfast and I will go with you?"

"Cool." Gi closed the door behind her and both Planeteers held their breaths for a few moments in case she decided to return.

Finally Wheeler, straining to calm himself, said, "You're evil. It would have served you right if I'd laughed."

Linka got up and went to the bathroom spreading a towel over the toilet seat. "Sit."

"Why?" He asked, following her instructions anyway and eyeing her dubiously as she closed the inner door.

"Because I am going to make it up to you." She told him, a wicked glint in her eyes as she knelt in front of him. "Of course you realise that I will have to work this out as I go along, but I was thinking while I was washing you that it cannot be very difficult… do you trust me?"

"God yes!" Wheeler's eyes were wide and he grabbed onto the bath to steady himself.

In the end he cried out a little louder than he'd intended but fortunately not enough to draw attention. Still trying to regain his breath he gasped, "You sure you haven't done that before?" Without saying anything she got up and rinsed out her mouth and he felt compelled to ask, "Totally grossed out?"

Linka considered this, "Strangely not… more turned on than I expected too." He groaned and it made her chuckle, "Stop! I am going to make breakfast and go shopping with Gi, anything else will have to wait for tonight."

"I'll hold you to that," He grinned at her, "And as long as you're gonna be out for the next few hours, I'm going to prove Gi right and go get the rest of my sleep."

"Put some clothes on first." She told him, still smiling and went back to getting ready for the day while her mind was already jumping ahead to that night.

 _To be continued…_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : Thanks for all the reviews, and thanks to Miss Mango for the extra nudge.

I'm sorry I didn't get an update out sooner, work has been crazy.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

The first thing Linka became aware of when she woke was the enveloping warmth of her companion and the way his arms encircled her, keeping her close to him as they slept. She smiled.

Coming home after a particularly exhausting mission, they hadn't had the energy to do more than have a quick shower and tumble into bed… that they fell into the same bed was still a novelty to the lovely young woman, even though it seemed to happen every night now.

Linka would have been happier if it had meant more than companionship but she had no intention of spoiling what they did have by pushing for a commitment. They were both content to be together and to fulfil each other's needs and they had neither the time nor the interest in pursuing other relationships, it was a good arrangement.

Wheeler's embrace tightened about her as he began to come to and she became aware of another part of him that had woken up. Obligingly pressing back against him and squeezing the arm that was tucked beneath her breasts, she waited.

 _She's so soft._ The American pressed tender kisses along her neck even before he was fully awake. He felt her immediate reaction to him and it made him smile, "Good morning Babe."

"Good morning Yankee. Did you sleep well?" This casual question was said with some amusement since his hand begun to massage her stomach and had found its way under her top.

"I always sleep well with you." He told her sincerely and was pleased to receive a brief, "Me too," in response.

The action of his lips on her neck became more serious and her hand reached back to rub against his thigh in silent encouragement.

"Not in any rush to get up?" he teased.

By way of an answer she pushed her shorts down over her hips and wriggled out of them, finally kicking them off at the bottom of the bed.

Wheeler moaned at the way her supple curves rubbed against him and then again as she attempted to remove his boxers. He had to stop what he was doing to help her and ended up ridding her of her t-shirt as well but when she would have turned over he gently but firmly moved her back into her former position.

"This ok?" he asked, pressing light kisses over her shoulder.

She sighed with pleasure, "I love the way you touch me."

 _That should be enough for me._ Wheeler thought ironically as they lay recovering sometime later. _Given the type of relationship we're supposed to have I should be able to get up and walk away._

He wasn't even attempting to fool himself however, he knew it would never be enough. He lovingly turned her towards him and cradled her in his arms. Their lips met in tender kisses, satisfying a different need, one they weren't ready to admit to and prolonging the moment when they would have to part to start their day.

* * *

"The Power is Yours!" Captain Planet dissipated back into his constituent elements and the Planeteers breathed a sigh of relief.

The Water Planeteer surveyed the Thames in the fading light with concern, but the pollutants that Sludge's factory had been releasing were no longer evident, she just hoped they'd done enough.

Kwame walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will be okay Gi."

"Yeah," Wheeler agreed, beside them "Cap got rid of the worst of it and the clean-up teams are already arriving. The police are talking to them now, we should probably join them."

It was a little while longer before it had been confirmed that the majority of damage had indeed been removed and that the rest would recover in a relatively short amount of time thanks to their efforts. By then it was beginning to get dark and they were all hungry.

"Can we find somewhere to have dinner before we go home?" Ma-Ti asked, "It is a long flight."

Gi yawned, "I'm not sure I'm up to flying us home so I doubt any of you are either, I think we should find a hotel… and then get dinner."

The others agreed gratefully and after asking one of the policemen that had not yet departed the scene for directions, found themselves at a reasonably priced (for London) hotel. The rooms were small and it didn't have anything larger than a twin so Wheeler quickly opted to have one to himself. He hoped for some company of course but wasn't counting on it since he didn't think Linka would risk alerting Gi to their relationship by slipping out of the room she was sharing with her.

What the hotel didn't have, and was of more immediate concern, was a restaurant.

"Hey I know." Wheeler said quickly, remembering another item on Linka's bucket list. "How about The London Eye?… I heard they serve meals at night."

Kwame looked dubious, "Would the motion not make the customers ill?"

"It must be very expensive…" Ma-Ti put in.

"It's probably booked up." Gi said but added, "It'd be fun though."

Linka smiled and nodded, "We could go there first… and there are bound to be other places to eat nearby if we cannot get in?"

The African still sounded unhappy at the prospect as he commented that although they'd been able to change at the hotel they were still only in their uniforms and might be out of place in a fashionable area. He gave in however and they made their way along the Embankment.

When they arrived at the large ferris wheel it soon became clear that it wasn't something you could just drop in on, making Wheeler wish he'd thought to look it up earlier. While they were reading the information on the board outside however they were approached by a young man in a business suit.

"Excuse me… you are the Planeteers, is that correct?" He looked from one to the other with polite curiosity and when they confirmed that that was indeed the case he said, "The company I work for has booked every capsule for a special celebration tonight but we have a number of spare places, and my employer would like to invite you to join us?"

He turned slightly and indicated an attractive dark skinned woman in a sparkling silver evening dress who was surrounded by several individuals but still managed to stand out.

Kwame straightened a little and forgot all of his previous objections, "We would be delighted."

Gi rolled her eyes in Linka's direction and as they made their way over to meet their host the Russian whispered back, "We should at least find out who she is before we agree!"

* * *

As it turned out it was a telecommunications company with a very good reputation for being eco-friendly, which allowed the Planeteers to breathe a little easier. Its owner, Marianne Gunning, the woman in the silver dress, appeared to be the same age as the oldest Planeteers but might have been a few years their senior. She was however, very friendly and eager to discuss concerns that were important to all of them.

"I'm sorry I can't ask you all to be in the same capsule as myself… this was organised as a company function to reward some of my most valued staff." Marianne explained, "Kwame perhaps you could join me and Richard will arrange everything else?"

There were only eight table settings in each capsule so Ma-Ti and Gi found themselves entering the second one together with Richard while Linka and Wheeler accepted places in the third. None of them minded, especially Wheeler and Linka because without the other's presence they automatically acted like a couple.

The first course had been set up as a buffet in the middle of the table with various wines available. This was not the usual arrangement but Miss Gunning's wishes had been accommodated and it was fortunate for the Planeteers as they would otherwise have had to have whatever had been previously ordered.

The reaction to the inclusion of the Planeteers in the private function seemed to be positive, with most of the employees eager to talk to the minor celebrities. Wheeler and Linka were lucky enough to be seated opposite each other at the end of the table so they had a great view through the glass sides.

At first they were drawn into conversation with their dinner companions but as more attention was paid to the food they were able withdraw a little into their own company, although their conversation centred on what they were eating with Linka trying to get Wheeler to try a few of the less obvious dishes.

The first rotation, and first course, lasted 30 minutes and by the time the second course was served Wheeler was getting restless. "We're going to be in here all night." He complained under his breath.

"It was your idea to come here." The Wind Planeteer reminded him, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"For you." He shrugged and leant forward conspiratorially, keeping his voice low. "I don't have a clue what they're talking about and the food is… fancier than I'm used to."

Her eyes warmed and she instinctively reached out to touch his hand. "Da I know… me too, but I am glad we tried it. Spasiba."

Wheeler's answering smile made her feel warm all over… it was more than desire and her heart whispered that he could not be indifferent either, when it made him so happy to please her.

The third rotation seemed to come quicker although the speed was steady, and the American was happier with his dessert anyway since it was (fancy) ice-cream. There was more leisure this time to look around and each carriage stopped for a short while at the top of the journey to give the patrons time to enjoy the view.

Night had fallen and the lights over London were beautiful to behold.

The two Planeteers rose to stand by the window, a glass of champagne in one hand and the other arm wrapped about each other, now oblivious of their company. Wheeler gently clinked his glass against Linka's, "To us."

Her cheeks heated slightly at the suggestion but she repeated his toast and took a sip of her drink. They had had little alcohol between them, though some of the others in the capsule had indulged rather heavily and were flirting in a way that they would probably regret in the morning.

"It looks so peaceful." Linka commented, resting her head against her friend's shoulder and looking out on the scene. "So pretty."

Wheeler turned his head to press a kiss to her hair, "I guess they have the same problems as other major cities… but yeah, it's nice to look past all that for once."

"Like Venice." He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Hopefully better than Venice, considering how that ended up." He told her, amused but glad their few stolen moments had meant something to her.

Linka took another sip of her drink and then nodded thoughtfully, "It always seems to end up with us fighting for our lives… right on cue."

"Thailand."

"Da." She laughed, "Or being rescued too early."

Wheeler was thrilled to hear her speak of their near kisses with as much regret as he had always felt in the missed opportunities and wanted to encourage her to continue. "The 'cruiser filling with water, and Kwame being a bit too clever about how we were going to get out."

Linka sighed, "He was very pleased with himself."

"Yeah, actually I'm surprised you didn't work it out first."

"What makes you think I had not?" She responded, smiling into her glass.

Wheeler choked on the mouthful of champagne he'd just taken, but when he recovered he met her eyes with a challenge, "Doctor Derrick's first computerised world."

Linka blushed, knowing what he was getting at. Instead of an aborted kiss, she had started to tell him that she liked him but had lost her nerve the minute they were no longer in danger and had brushed him off as if he'd misunderstood. Breaking eye contact and taking a gulp of her drink she replied, "You are different when you are protecting me, more like… more like the way things have been since the balloon ride. I like it."

"This is better." The young man told her, "What we have now is way better than a dozen 'almosts', but at the same time, I can't let go of them, they…"

"Represent hope." She finished for him, and looked up to meet his eyes.

He nodded and began to lower his lips to hers, only to jump when the giant wheel started to move again and they had to steady each other. They laughed, and let the conversation drop although they felt that they had taken a step towards something that they might just both want after all.

Wheeler put down his glass on the table and gently unwrapped Linka's arm from about his waist, moving to stand behind her as he had on the balloon and pulling her close as they made the most of the view.

One carriage away, Gi's eyes widened as she saw her two friends comfortable embrace. Their heads were close together as they spoke, laughing with ease at what the other said. "Ma-Ti, look."

The young South American turned his head in the direction she indicated and laughed, "Do not let Linka know we saw, it will only start an argument when they try to deny it."

 _To be continued…_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : I figure I owe you a chapter so, here's the next part :) Do keep letting me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

"Marianne has invited us to join her at the dance she has arranged for her employees for the rest of the evening." Kwame informed his friends when they emerged from the large wheel, obviously eager to accept.

Wheeler couldn't help teasing, "Marianne huh?"

Gi on the other hand was critical, "Kwame it's late. Ma-Ti and I were just saying that we cannot wait to get back to the hotel for some sleep."

"It will not hurt to go for a little while Gi," Linka argued, surprising the others.

The American was looking at the youngest Planeteer however and made a suggestion. "I don't mind going on with Linka and Kwame, but I don't see why you two can't head back to the hotel if you want. I'm sure that won't offend _Marianne_."

The Water Planeteer laughed and gave in gracefully, "Okay, have fun you guys. Come on Ma-Ti, Kwame can make our apologies for us."

Miss Gunning, as it turned out, had hired a limousine which they were all invited to share and though Linka privately thought that they could have walked the short distance to the hotel that was hosting the dance, she did enjoy the unaccustomed luxury.

"I'm so glad you decided to come with us." Marianne said sincerely, "Kwame has been telling me some fascinating stories over dinner. You all do such marvellous things but he is so modest, he would tell me nothing of himself."

Wanting to further their friend's interests with the beautiful woman he so clearly admired, the two Planeteers were quick to agree and managed to embarrass their friend with examples of his heroism… which were no less embarrassing for being true.

Despite his discomfort, the African didn't miss the way they sat comfortably close to each other, taking turns to speak and finishing each other's sentences as they told their tales. He was pleased to see them so happy together and wondered if they had finally turned a corner in their relationship.

"I am afraid we are very underdressed," Linka commented as they stepped out onto the pavement, suddenly very conscious of her trousers and uniform t-shirt amidst the evening wear of the other arrivals.

"Oh no, you look fine," Marianne assured her airily, "Don't worry about it."

The Russian didn't look very reassured but as their hostess chose to take Kwame's arm and walk on ahead of them she followed on behind without saying anything more. Wheeler helped by draping an arm about her waist and leaning in close to whisper, "You look beautiful, you always do. You'll have every guy in the place drooling over you. What I want to know is how I am supposed to compete with them for your attention?"

"We will make an agreement." She replied in a low voice with a sparkle in her eyes. "No flirting with anyone else tonight, for either of us."

"Oh yeah?" Wheeler grinned, "And what do I get for being good?"

Linka laughed, a lovely sound that caused several interested heads to turn in her direction but neither of them noticed, "The same thing _**I**_ will get for being good… though as I am supposed to be sharing a room with Gi, our reward might have to be postponed."

"Or quick." He suggested and wasn't surprised to receive a good natured elbow in his ribs.

Seeing that Marianne was absorbed with introducing Kwame to her employees, the American nodded towards the dance floor, "Wanna give it a go?"

The music had started earlier for those who hadn't been invited to the dinner so it was already busy and Linka didn't feel too self-conscious about agreeing. They found a space and slipped easily into each other's arms to sway to the gentle rhythm.

Wheeler loved the way Linka relaxed into him, her body soft and warm against his. _Don't change the music yet, let us stay like this for a while…_

* * *

Wheeler and Linka left the party at midnight, while Kwame was still dancing with Marianne.

"She seems to really like him." Linka commented as they walked hand in hand back towards their hotel. "Perhaps this is the start of something."

"I dunno Babe," The American replied. "Kwame seems to fall in love pretty easily but it never lasts long."

Linka looked out over the river, "Maybe it is because of our lifestyle, we never really get the chance to know anyone but each other."

There was a long pause as each pondered their own thoughts before Wheeler finally broke the silence, "Has… has there been someone you wanted to know better?"

"Like who?" She was surprised as she had been thinking of his own fleeting interest in so many girls, and the way he moved on to the next the minute they were out of sight.

Wheeler shrugged, "Anyone… someone you feel you could have had something special with? You sounded like you felt you were missing out."

He didn't sound happy about the prospect and Linka thought she had better head off that line of thought before it got out of hand, but she tried to keep the mood light. "Nyet, you have seen my list, there are no lost loves on it."

"I'm serious," he said quietly, stopping to lean against the sea wall and staring past her without really seeing anything. "You must think about it sometimes… the guy you might have married, the kids you might have had, if you'd stayed in Russia?"

Linka shook her head, "There was no one in my town I would have married. If I day dream at all it is always of the future. What about you?" she turned the question around, "Is that how you feel? That you have given up your chance to be loved?"

"No!" Wheeler looked into her eyes, wondering if she could really be clueless about his feelings or whether she was just testing him. "I know I flirt a bit… I like the attention of pretty girls, what straight guy doesn't? But I'm not really trying to get to know them, I'm not out looking for a partner… the truth is that you're the only one I've ever wanted to know better anyway."

The Russian's cheeks went red but instead of pulling away she smiled shyly, "We do have something special, da?"

He nodded, but then spotted something over her shoulder, "Hey look, a tattoo parlour. It's open, wasn't that on your list?"

"Da but…" she bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Second thoughts?" He grinned but gave her hand a squeeze to let her know it was ok.

Linka smiled, "Nyet, I still want to get one but it has to mean something… it is too permanent to get just a nice picture or something."

"Just don't get one in a language you can't read yourself. I've heard stories about that sort of thing, where the artist thinks it's a great joke to put something stupid." He shrugged.

"Do you… do you find it attractive?" She asked nervously, "I mean if you found one on a girl, what would you think of her?"

The American laughed, "That would depend on the tattoo, and the girl, and maybe where it was."

Linka's eyes widened "I would not want anything anywhere… too personal."

"Come on, let's go have a look. We don't need to do it right now." he tugged on her hand and she followed him over to the shop window. The lights were on and they could see someone having a picture inked in on their leg. "Cool dragon… that guy's good at his job!"

The Russian agreed, "And there are health certifications and qualifications on the walls… perhaps I should just do it and not think about it too much."

"I guess I'm starting to rub off on you." Wheeler hugged her to his side, "So what were you thinking of having?"

She held up her power ring, "My symbol, I know it is not much for a tattoo…"

"I dunno, I kinda like the idea. I mean our rings are a part of us now, maybe I'll get that too."

"You are going to have one? You do not have to, I know we said we would share everything but," He silenced her with a gentle finger over her lips.

Wheeler met her eyes with his own, "I know I don't have to but I want to, we said we'd work through our lists together. That's important to me, if I haven't said so before, it is. Sharing all this with you and the change it's made to our friendship, it means a lot."

"Spasiba." She reached up to place a tender kiss on his lips, "It means everything to me too."

Her eyes suddenly lit with inspiration and she turned back to the window, scanning for an image she had seen a few moments before. "I know what we should have…" She pointed to a group of photos of various yin and yang designs. "We can get half each with our symbols in the middle instead of the circle."

Catching her enthusiasm Wheeler pointed to another photo, which was the same symbol but in a slightly different style, "We can get it in the colour of our beams and then the symbol will show up better in the white circles inside."

"Perfect… so I will have the top half in blue, and you will get the bottom half in red?" She beamed at him and he nodded in agreement.

"What?" He asked noting her sudden uncertainty.

Linka pointed to the inner circles, "These are meant to represent the opposite half, the part inside that is the other."

"So we should have each other's symbol?" He asked, "But that won't make sense if you wanted it to represent you."

She nodded, "You think it would be taking it too far."

"I didn't say that, to be honest I kinda like the idea," He confessed, "A permanent record of our friendship… a reminder that we're always a part of each other."

"I like that too." They stood there for a few moments, just smiling at each other, before Linka took a step towards the open door, "His other customer has left, come on."

The tattoo artist was very professional, friendly and helpful and his own body was a work of art, some of which was his own. He took a few minutes to sketch out what they wanted on paper, and when they were happy with the designs asked, "Okay, so who's first? And where do you want them?"

"I am first, it was my idea." Linka told him but she hesitated over the other answer.

Wheeler pressed a finger to her lower back, not in the centre but just by her left hip, "How about here? It's private but not too personal and I know you have swimsuits that will and won't cover it depending on how you're feeling.

The Russian nodded in agreement but then glanced at the window.

"I'll put the screen up," The guy told them, moving to do so.

Once behind it Linka undid her trousers and arranged herself on artist's bench bed. Fortunately her underwear was low enough on her hips that day that she didn't need to pull them down at all because her courage might then have been outweighed by her modesty.

The artist gave her instructions and warned her before he began… it did hurt but she found the pain bearable and the relative simplicity of the design meant that it was not of long duration.

"How does it look?" She asked Wheeler nervously when it was complete.

The American had been watching every second, telling himself not to feel possessive over her… the guy wasn't really touching her and he couldn't see anything but somehow Wheeler still didn't like it. The result however definitely met with his approval and he answered her question with conviction, "Hot. And I'm not just saying that because it's a flame."

He had visions in his head of kissing it and wondered how long it would be before he could explore that avenue of thought.

Linka, who had similar ideas running through her own mind, made use of the mirrors she was offered to inspect it with, "I love it, thank you!"

The artist acknowledged her enthusiasm but went on to explain how she should take care of it over the next few weeks as he cleaned and dressed it. Some of the points like, no swimming and wearing loose clothing made them both realise that they hadn't exactly thought it through… and avoiding aggravating it while on a mission could be a problem too.

Wheeler wasn't about to chicken out however, they would help each other with this as they did everything else. "Okay Babe, so where should I have my half?"

His friend's eyes twinkled with mischief and something more, as her hand reached out to point at his right hip… pressing a point on the front of his body that occasionally showed above his shorts but was not quite considered intimate.

The American raised his eyebrows at her, a look of amusement on his face as he teased her, though he knew she wouldn't get the reference. "As you wish."

He made no complaint about the pain nor, to Linka's surprise, did he complain about having a man so close to that region of his body. Wheeler was actually a little nervous about the needle slipping but other than that had few insecurities where he himself was concerned.

"How does it look?" He repeated her question and she in turn repeated his answer.

"Hot… very hot." She blushed, "I hope it heals quickly."

Wheeler agreed but listened again to the instructions the artist was giving him… he wasn't about to risk an infection. He also insisted on paying, telling Linka she could argue with him back at the hotel.

When they got outside, the beautiful Russian once more stretched up to kiss his lips, "Thank you."

He winked at her in response before wrapping an arm around her shoulders directing their steps towards the hotel.

* * *

"Do you think Gi is still up?" Wheeler asked quietly as he opened the door to his room.

Linka entered behind him shaking her head, "Nyet she was very tired, I should not have any trouble sneaking in later."

The American didn't say anything, he hadn't yet given up the idea of convincing her to stay the night. He ducked in to use the bathroom briefly, leaving the supplies the tattoo artist had given them in there and returned to find Linka sitting uncomfortably on the edge of the bed. "If you don't want to do this tonight…"

She looked up confused, "What makes you think I do not want to be here?"

"You look…" He shrugged, "I don't know, like you can't relax."

Laughing, Linka got up and walked into his arms, careful to lean against the opposite side to his new decoration. "I cannot relax, I feel like someone has been sticking needles into my hip. It might make tonight a bit uncomfortable for both of us."

"Yeah, I didn't really think of that," He tucked his arms around her, and smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder as if it belonged there. "We'll manage though."

She lifted her lips in a silent plea to be kissed and after her request had been granted, excused herself to use the bathroom.

Wheeler stripped off but instead of putting his clothes on the floor, with the other things he'd changed out of earlier, he laid them over the chair, mindful that it was all he had with him except for an extra change of boxers. Fortunately, Linka was getting used to the mess he habitually left around and was still a little amused at how at home he was, even in a hotel.

"Subtle." The Russian commented when she returned to find him laying naked in the centre of the bed with his arms crossed behind his head. She had let her hair out of her pony tail and removed most of her clothes but her t-shirt was long enough to cover her lack of underwear. She walked over to the chair and began placing her things next to Wheeler's, knowing he was watching every move she made.

After a moment she stripped her t-shirt off too and put it with the rest, leaving her completely bare.

"You've no need to be embarrassed," He commented as a faint blush stole across her skin, "You really are beautiful, you know that?"

Linka smiled shyly and climbed on to the bed next to him, "I am glad you think so, I like the way you look at me. I am just not as shameless as you are." He laughed and she glanced towards his bandage, trying not to stare. "Does it hurt?"

"Which one?" he teased, seeing her eyes stray slightly.

Linka's colour darkened but she rolled her eyes, "Either."

Chuckling, Wheeler reached over to take her hand. "It's throbbing."

"Which one?"

"Both." He replied making her giggle.

"Talk to me." The lovely Russian requested. "Tell me what you want, how you feel."

Wheeler was tempted to do just that, but he knew her question was about the physical and so he answered in kind. "Come closer, I want to kiss you."

Resting her hands on the bed either side of him, she leant forward to bring their lips together.

Wheeler's hands slid over her and he whispered against her lips, "You feel amazing, soft, like velvet..."

They kissed again and for a while he couldn't speak, but then they were gasping for air and he told her to straddle him. Wheeler was bolder in his descriptions than she had been and while it made her blush, she loved what they shared and prompted him to continue whenever what they were doing distracted him.

Mindful of his wound, Linka was careful to collapse at his side, though that drew a protest for him, "You wouldn't have hurt me, I want you close."

"I am close," She told him cuddling into his arms and noting that he was just as careful about where he put them as she had been.

"Let's get into bed," he suggested after a little while, beginning to get up but she stopped him by saying she would have to go soon. "Not yet, besides I need you again."

Linka looked surprised, "Already? Did I not do it right?"

"You're kidding me? Babe you're incredible, I'm just… feeling possessive I guess." He shrugged, getting up and pulling down the covers, encouraging her to climb inside. "I won't push you if it's too soon though, just stay a while, ok?"

She settled back in his embrace under the covers and closed her eyes as his lips sought out hers. They kissed for some time, content to be together but when they parted Linka whispered, "It is not too soon but it has been a long day, I am not sure I have the energy to do that again and with the tattoos..."

His beautiful companion sounded regretful so he asked, "You want to though?"

"Da," she smiled wistfully.

"Does it have to be romantic?"

Linka laughed, "I have loved everything we have done together since the balloon ride, but I would not say all of it has been romantic. Nyet, it does not need to be, what do you have in mind?"

Finally exhausted, when they settled back to rest in each other's arms they fell into a deep sleep and didn't wake until the first light began shining through the window.

 _To be continued…_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

The Wind Planeteer stirred, sighing softly in contentment as she became aware of the strong man in her arms. She was pressed against his back, one arm around his waist, which he was holding in place.

Knowing she needed to get back to her own room, Linka sat up and gently pulled him onto his back, smiling as his arms automatically reached for her. At times like that it was almost impossible not to believe that what they had was something that would last forever and the young woman let herself get lost in the moment, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle him awake.

Wheeler held Linka against him, slowly coming to and loving the gentle way she'd woken him. "What time is it?"

"Early." She replied regretfully, adding, "I need to go to my room before Gi wakes up."

He groaned slightly, "I forgot. Guess I wore you out last night, sorry about that."

Linka chuckled, "You are not, you did it on purpose." But she kissed him again to show that she wasn't upset and let it deepen before pulling away again.

Wheeler opened his eyes properly and grinned up at her, saying simply, "I wanted you with me."

She blushed a little but assured him, "I wanted to be with you… I really must go now though."

He nodded in acceptance and let her get up to find her clothes, "What about the tattoos? We're supposed to clean them and stuff."

"It is too early." Linka replied, glancing at the clock, "It has not really been that long, I think we will have to do it when we get home."

"Ok, but you need to let me help you." He said forcing himself out of bed and pulling on his own clothes.

The Russian nodded distractedly. She hadn't yet put anything on and that was unusual enough for him to ask, "You ok?"

"Da… I do not like putting on yesterday's underwear, and I really do not want to put anything over my bandage until I have to but all of my things are next door." She shrugged and would have done what she'd just protested against anyway when Wheeler picked his t-shirt up off the floor and handed it to her.

"It'll be long enough on you to cover everything … it's not that clean though." He shrugged.

The lovely blond hesitated a moment and then shrugged too, taking the garment and quickly pulling it over her head before gathering her clothes and finding her room key. "Will you check that there is no one around? I would rather not have to explain this to anyone."

Thinking that she wouldn't have to explain anything, dressed as she was, Wheeler opened his door and stuck his head out, "All clear."

"Spasiba." Linka hurried out but didn't forget to pause long enough to give him one last kiss. She'd already located her door key and was able to slip inside noiselessly.

Wheeler stayed in his doorway until she was safely inside and then, with a sigh, went back to bed.

* * *

"Linka?" Gi's voice brought the Wind Planeteer to a halt halfway to the bathroom. Then the light came on and her friend sat up in bed, her eyes widening as she saw Linka's state of undress. "Oh my god Linka, what have you done?"

The Russian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I slept in Wheeler's room, we got back so late that I did not want to wake you."

"I kinda guessed you were with Wheeler, seeing as it's his t-shirt you're wearing." She was peering closely at her friend, "Somehow though I don't think all you did was sleep."

Linka sighed accepting the inevitable, "Would you mind if we discussed this after I get dressed?"

Gi shook her head, still partly hoping her friend would have an innocent explanation, but only because she was sure Linka would regret anything else.

A quarter of an hour later, unable to have a proper shower because of her wound, Linka had cleaned up as best she could and dressed in fresh underwear and yesterday's clothes.

 _The sooner we get home the better._ She thought, partly from a desire to have a real shower, partly from wanting to be with Wheeler again and partly because it would mean the conversation she was about to have with Gi would be over.

"Were you drunk?" The Asian girl asked as Linka sat on what should have been her bed.

"Nyet!" Linka blushed, "It was nothing like that."

Gi looked straight into her eyes, "So he gave you his t-shirt to sleep in and you both just fell asleep? Is that it?"

It was tempting to agree and try to bluff her way through it but Linka had never been good at outright lying, and besides, deep down she really wanted to talk to her best friend. She spoke so quietly it came out as a whisper. "Nyet."

Closing her eyes Gi leant back against her head board, then she opened them again and they held nothing but sympathetic understanding, "Are you ok?"

Linka nodded and looked down at her hands, playing with her ring. "It was not the first time."

"What?!" Her friend sat up again, "Why didn't you tell me? How long has it been going on? Are you a couple? Why wouldn't you tell me something like that?"

"Please do not be angry with me," Linka said miserably, "There is not really anything to tell. We are not a couple, it is not like that, we are just… we have an agreement."

Gi shook her head, "I don't believe you, you're not the sort of person to go for the whole 'friends with benefits' thing."

Sighing, Linka explained about her list and the balloon trip. "It is not like it was with just anybody. Wheeler and I are close, we have a good relationship and I know he likes being with me as much as I like being with him."

"Of course he does." The Water Planeteer agreed, "I've always thought that he cares more for you than he lets on actually, but Linka… you can say whatever you want about friendly agreements and life experience and bodily functions but I know you. I know you just wouldn't have gotten into this if your heart wasn't in it and Wheeler… well he'd never want to make you unhappy but he doesn't see things the way we do, he doesn't take things as seriously. You're going to get hurt."

"I know." Linka said quietly. "I was not lying about why I started this, I really just wanted to… to know what it is like to be with a man. And da, I wanted to be with Wheeler but I never intended it to go any further, I had made up my mind to it. I just could not stay away from him, he makes me happy Gi." She gave her friend a sad smile. "But you are right, I do not think he really believes in relationships that last forever and I do not want him to feel trapped. We have made no promises and I know it will hurt when it ends, but I do not regret being with him, and this way I never will."

Gi frowned, "I'm not so sure it works like that…."

"Stop worrying about me Gi, I am not as fragile as I look." The Russian shrugged, "Besides, we have as much chance of being happy together as any couple and less chance of breaking a promise. It is more honest this way."

Her friend wasn't convinced but wisely chose not to press her any farther. "As long as you're happy I guess."

"I am." The smile that crept over the Wind Planeteer's lips then showed a hint of the woman Wheeler had lately been getting to know.

"In that case I hope you're going to share all the juicy details?" Gi teased, once more bringing colour to the other girl's face.

Linka shifted uncomfortably, wishing she could change position without pulling her tattoo. "What do you want to know?"

Her friend regarded her appraisingly, pleased to find her willing to talk but not sure how far she could push her. "Well let's start with the basics… do you really like what he does or do you just like to be with him? I mean is he actually good at it?"

The Russian laughed though her cheeks were bright pink, "He is good at it… at least, I have no basis for comparison, but da, I like it." She thought about the previous night and blushed deeper. "He has more experience than I do, and whatever we do he is comfortable with it."

Gi nodded, having expected that but feeling slightly relieved that Linka knew it too. "So you've experimented a bit?" Receiving confirmation in the form of a shy nod, "Any favourites yet?"

"Gi…" Linka couldn't help but laugh, not quite believing they were having such a conversation. She shook her head but answered anyway, "It depends on my mood. We… play." She shrugged, struggling for the words. "We do whatever feels right at the time and it is fun, but I suppose…." Licking her lips she continued, "I think I like it best when he is directing things."

Her friend nodded wisely, "Because you don't have the confidence yet to make it how you want it."

"That might be part of it," Linka replied, her sense of humour peeking out, "But I was actually thinking that there is a certain advantage to his weight… oh but I prefer to be in bed, and to go slowly." Seeing the Asian's cheeks darken in embarrassment, her friend laughed again, "You did ask."

"I did." Gi replied, with an almost shy giggle, "But I didn't think you would answer me."

Linka shrugged and grinned at her, "It is the effect Wheeler has on me. Do you want to know what else I like?" Her friend nodded, finding her mood infectious. "I cannot describe it but I like what he does with his mouth."

"I take it we aren't talking about kissing?" Gi teased.

"I like that too." The Wind Planeteer chuckled.

Gi shook her head, "Wow… you're really comfortable with him huh?" Her friend nodded, "Have you returned the favour?"

Linka gave her friend a guilty look and nodded. "I probably need more practice but he did not seem to mind."

"I bet!" Gi burst out laughing and Linka found herself joining in.

At last she asked, "Any more embarrassing questions you want an answer to?"

The Asian shrugged but said saucily, "Stamina? Assets? Kinky tendencies?"

"Bozhe' moy." Linka shook her head but she was enjoying herself. She got up and began packing away her things as she replied, "Inexhaustible, incredible, and I guess it depends on what you call kinky."

"Define incredible and… I don't know, anything that involves accessories I guess."

Linka stopped as she considered the question, "You have seen most of his body on the beach, and the rest of him is, well he is… justifiably confident."

"Nice." Gi grinned wickedly.

"As for kinky… not especially, though I am sure he would be willing to experiment if I asked him. He does want me to go skinny dipping with him, and he says that just swimming is not enough, we have to go for the 'full experience'."

Gi nodded rapidly, "Yes you should definitely do that!"

"Have you?" Her friend asked with more shyness than she would have expected given some of the things she'd been saying. "I mean I know that you and Pontus… did things."

The Water Planeteer rolled her eyes at the Russian's backsliding, "We didn't go all the way, no… I haven't. I would probably have told you if I had. But what we did do was worth it, and we did get naked in the water even if we didn't go for the 'full experience'."

Linka laughed, "I will do it but… he said he would like it to be somewhere more public than Hope Island."

"Oh so he is kinky." Gi teased.

"Maybe a bit." Linka smiled but ended in biting her lower lip, "Would you do it? In public I mean?"

Her friend tilted her head as she regarded her, "Are you asking me if I would do it, or if I think you should?"

Linka shrugged, "Both?"

"I wouldn't do it with an audience, no matter how much I liked him."

"He did not mean that!" The Russian's eyes widened, "He said somewhere with a chance of getting caught, not selling tickets."

Gi chuckled and then looked thoughtful. "I would probably skinny dip just about anywhere… I guess the rest would depend on how I felt at the time… although it wouldn't go down well if you were caught, being Planeteers and everything."

Linka nodded, "I have thought that."

"Don't let Wheeler push you into anything, I know he wouldn't do it to hurt you but…"

"Nyet, he would not." Linka agreed, "He is not pushing me into anything, it is just that he has been doing the things that I want, to share them with me. I want to do the same for him."

Gi grinned, "Are you sure you're not a couple?"

Remembering some of the things they'd said to each other the night before, not to mention what their new tattoos symbolised, Linka grinned but chose not to answer.

* * *

"Babe I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Wheeler was torn between withdrawing, which she seemed to want, and finishing what he'd started.

"I know." Linka couldn't stop the tears. "It is not your fault, it was my idea, just please get it over with."

Thinking of what was best for her health, the American forced himself to continue cleaning her tattoo, glad that they'd waited until they got home. At last he re-covered the wound and said, "All done," and she turned automatically into his arms so that he could hold her.

"I am sorry for being a baby." She worried, thinking of how stoically he'd taken her ministrations, "I will not make such a fuss again I promise."

"Make all the fuss you want." He squeezed her tight. "That's what I'm here for."

Linka looked up, having got her tears under control, "To listen to me complain?"

"Yep." Wheeler grinned and his hand slid down her uninjured side. His fingers traced the waistband of her tiny underwear (chosen so that it sat below the tattoo,) and then slipped inside, "And to make you feel better."

She gasped but didn't pull away, "You do not need to do that, it makes me feel better just to have you hold me."

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, caressing her gently and she shook her head. His eyebrows waggled at her suggestively. "I like doing this… I like knowing that I can." Linka's eyelids felt to half-mast. "Tell me I can do anything I want."

"Da." She swallowed and leant against him. "Anything."

"I'll remember you said that, but right now I'm gonna keep it simple," Linka slid her arms up around his neck to steady herself, breathing hard as he brought her to completion.

Feeling her legs go weak, Wheeler brought his arm up to steady her and then moved them both so that he could sit on the lid of the toilet with her on his lap. "Ok?"

"Da." The Russian rest her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer.

She sounded a little sad too and that worried him. "Are you sure? You seem… I dunno, a bit down? Are you having regrets?"

"Nyet… at least not about what we have been doing. I do not regret the tattoo either but… It bothers me how little thought I put into it, and the consequences."

"You're overthinking things again." He kissed her head, "Nothing terrible has come of that decision, I know it's painful and I'd do anything to take that pain away, but a few weeks of inconvenience won't do us any harm. And if you _**had**_ thought about it, you'd never have got it done."

Linka smiled, "Is that not the point of thinking things through?"

"Yeah, when it's important." Wheeler shrugged, "Look, I figure if you think too much and I barely think it through at all, when we agree it can't be too bad, right?"

The Russian laughed, relaxing at last, but said, "What is bothering me is that I did _**not**_ think about it. It was an impulse. I feel out of control and I am not sure I can trust myself like this."

There was a moment of silence and then Wheeler said softly, "Why do I have the feeling I'm not gonna like what's coming next?"

Linka looked up in surprise, "I do not know. I was just going to say that I think I need for things to slow down, does that bother you?"

"Maybe…" He swallowed, "Does slowing down mean keeping to our own rooms?"

A smile crept over the Russian's face as she realised what he thought she meant, and she shook her head. "I do not want things to change between us… or at least I do not want them to go back to what they used to be." He grinned back and gave her a squeeze and she went on, "I just meant that I do not think we should do anything… daring, for a while. I need time to get used to everything."

"'Kay." The Fire Planeteer kissed her nose making her chuckle again. He couldn't help hoping that when she'd done her thinking and was comfortable again, she'd want to be with him permanently and as more than a convenient lover.

 _To be continued…_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** :Thanks again for sticking with me, hope you enjoy this next installment!

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Having checked the beach and Wheeler's cabin, Linka finally located her quarry watching television in the lounge.

"Hey Babe," The American favoured her with a quick smile but his attention was focused on the Hockey match.

With an easy confidence Linka walked to the settee and straddled his legs, careful not to block his view as she brought her lips to his neck, and murmuring "Hi", even as she began to work on his skin.

Sliding the palms of his hands along her thighs before reaching around to her rear to stop her falling backwards, Wheeler laughed, his eyes still on the TV. "What are you after?"

"That is not a nice thing to say Jason," She replied, nuzzling the crook of his shoulder and trailing her fingers over his chest.

Wheeler dropped a kiss to her shoulder and pulled her closer, not minding her pressing gently against his healing tattoo. "You're not fooling anyone Beautiful. Open affection in the common room in the middle of the day? What is it? Did you drop your ring in the garbage again?"

"Nyet," she replied wryly, pulling away far enough to look at him and sitting back on his legs. "Gi has gone off to survey something in the eco-sub and I need someone to go shopping with me, assuming you want to eat tonight?"

The Fire-Planeteer pulled a face but said, "Why don't you try convincing me some more then, and I'll think about it?"

She laughed and planted a brief kiss on his lips. "I need to go now before it gets too busy. Name your price Yankee moy, I will pay it."

Wheeler grinned and his eyebrows rose in challenge, the hockey forgotten. "How about I do a little shopping too then?"

His friend looked confused, "Are you suggesting I buy you something?"

He chuckled, "No, I'll pay, you just have to agree to use whatever I get."

"Use… what?" Linka was looking wary now, half guessing where the conversation was going but not wanting to jump to conclusions.

"Clothes maybe," he grinned, "... maybe toys. It depends on what they have, I've got a few ideas though."

Now decidedly uncomfortable the Russian asked, "Are you... bored with me?"

"What? No!"

"But you feel the need to make it more interesting..."

"Nooo," he sighed. "I'm teaching you to play, remember? Don't look so worried, I'm not going to ask you to do anything weird, besides you'll be with me to veto anything that goes too far. I wouldn't want to get anything that makes you uncomfortable."

"Being in that sort of shop would make me uncomfortable!" her cheeks were flaming.

Wheeler smiled wryly, realising that she was right. He lifted one hand to gently stroke her hair out of her face. "Sorry, I guess I didn't think it through. I won't mention it again, it's not important. You were in a good mood and now I've screwed that up too. Sorry."

That made Linka shake her head and she smiled at him, "Nyet, I am ok… you know that I trust you. I do not mind experimenting a little if it is just for fun, and I will wear whatever you want me to. I really do not think I can go in the shop with you though, the thought that someone might overhear while you explain what everything is for... nyet!"

"Wow Babe, you must _**really**_ want to go shopping!" He laughed loudly and received a playful swipe across his shoulder.

"Is that a yes?"

He kissed her softly, "When do I ever say no to you?"

She climbed carefully to her feet with him steadying her, but as Wheeler was switching the television off they heard Gaia's voice calling them to an alert.

"I guess you just got a reprieve." Linka teased but she found herself being pulled into a secure embrace.

"What makes you think I wanted one?"

She relaxed into him, her body responding automatically, "You _**hate**_ food shopping."

"But I _**love**_ spending time with you. Even food shopping." A brief kiss and then he added, "We both know you didn't really have to bribe me, right?"

Linka nodded shyly, "And we both know that you only have to ask when it comes to… to the bedroom, da?"

He laughed softly, "Sex."

"Da." She blushed again.

"Say it."

The Russian laughed and shook her head, pulling out of his arms but not trying to get away from him, "We are keeping Gaia waiting, we can discuss this later."

"This being?" he asked hopefully.

Linka cast him a look of amusement over her shoulder, "Sex."

She began to jog towards the Crystal Chamber and he had to laugh, in spite of himself. He couldn't help thinking that they'd been on the verge of confessing something more important though. _Maybe we can discuss that later too…_

* * *

Five chestnut quarter horses were waiting for them when they arrived at the ranch, each beautifully proportioned with slightly different markings making them as unique as their personalities. The Paradise Ranch cattle drive had done its job and sustainable ranching was beginning to take off… to that end their friends there had recommended the Planeteers to help on another cattle drive, for a larger undertaking.

Wheeler eyed the fresh horses dubiously and rather uncharacteristically asked if they were safe. His friends all looked surprised since the mounts Stone Hill Ranch had provided were clearly well trained and the others had already moved to take possession of them from the ranch hands.

"Safe enough for an experienced rider." Hank, their Trail Boss frowned. "If you're nervous, maybe you should stay behind."

"I'm not nervous!" The American said indignantly, "I can ride anything."

Rather than set the mind of their temporary leader at rest, his hasty answer seemed to re-enforce the impression Hank was getting of a rather inexperienced and reckless young man. Seeing that reflected in his eyes, Kwame quickly (and quietly,) took him aside and assured him that Wheeler did indeed know how to ride and would take good care of his charge.

The American mean-time had walked over to the horse Linka was getting to know and started double checking its tack, "Yankee? What are you doing?"

"Just making sure it's ok."

"I can do that myself," She pointed out, "And the people here know what they are doing, if you are concerned perhaps you should check your own ride?"

"I'll do that after." There was something in his voice she couldn't identify.

Patting the horse so as not to alarm it, she moved closer to her friend and spoke quietly, "What is the matter Jason? You are behaving a little strangely."

He sighed and stopped what he was doing to meet her gaze. "If you fall you're gonna land on your tat… hell you shouldn't even be out here, we won't be able to clean it properly for days."

Linka glared, feeling her temper rise but forcing herself to keep her voice down. "I am not likely to fall off, and a few days will not hurt at this stage. You are being over cautious, besides I can make those decisions for myself. I do not need you to look after me."

"Don't I know it!" He grumbled under his breath, but not quietly enough.

"What is that supposed to mean?" The Wind Planeteer was a little sharper than she had intended and had to reassure her horse.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter."

She looked daggers at him, "Clearly it does."

Wheeler sighed again, but said firmly, "You don't need me, I know that, I have no rights where you're concerned. It doesn't stop me worrying about you though, and I'll be damned if I'm going to apologise for caring."

The Russian was still feeling irritated by his interference but she tried to answer reasonably anyway, realising that he did mean it well. "Caring is not something anyone needs permission for, it is how you go about showing it. You _know_ I like knowing that you are there for me, but that does not mean I am going to let you decide what I can and cannot do. No one will ever have that right but me."

"I didn't tell you what to do." He pointed out.

"Nyet, you are just fussing like an old woman because _you_ have decided that it is too risky for me." Linka was torn between a need to comfort him and her own independence. "I worry about you too but we are here to do a job, a job that is less dangerous than the one we usually do. We cannot let… anything that has happened between us interfere with that, we need to trust each other to do what needs to be done or everyone else will lose confidence in us too."

Wheeler looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't. Instead he turned and walked away to where his assigned mount was tied and began speaking to it as if the previous conversation had not taken place.

Linka watched him go noting, with an irrational spark of jealously, the gentle way he spoke to and petted the beautiful steed. _He is driving me crazy… this is part of the reason I did not want to get involved in the first place, but if I cannot turn off my feelings how can I expect him to?_

Hank called for them all to saddle up and she did so, trying not to think about anything but the task in hand as she followed the group out of the stable yard.

Before they began they were assigned positions around the herd and given brief instructions on their duties. Ma-Ti was given a wrangler position, both due to his age and his uncanny ability to control the spare horses. Kwame and Gi were in opposite positions to the other two Planeteers - Linka was put towards the front in the right swing position while Wheeler ended up on the left flank with a young cowboy called Ned. It meant that it was impossible for them to keep an eye on each other but while it meant a constant low level nagging worry, for the sake of the drive, they both privately thought it might be for the best.

The older man watched the way each of the Planeteers handled their charges, paying special attention to Wheeler, but he had to concede that they moved naturally together. The American had a quiet confidence in the saddle and his horse responded well to him, and it wasn't long before Hank forgot to treat his new recruits any differently from his own men.

Like Hank, Ned was wary of 'the city boy' to start with but once he saw that the Planeteer was following the instructions he'd been given very closely, and was willing to take extra instructions from him, they began to work well together. Wheeler had just redirected a couple of strays back to the herd when the trail narrowed and he found himself riding close to his assigned partner.

Ned nodded to him, "Lady Di likes you."

"I _love_ her." Wheeler grinned over at him, rubbing the chestnut's neck. She'd been named for the white diamond just above her muzzle and her aristocratic bearing. "I wish we had room for horses back home, I don't get to ride enough."

"New York." It was a question but it sounded more like a comment.

The Fire Planeteer shook his head, "I grew up in Brooklyn yeah, but I haven't lived there in years. What about you, I'm guessing you grew up around here."

Ned grinned, "Yep, I've been riding since I could walk."

"You're lucky." Wheeler told him with feeling and got a nod of agreement in return before his companion indicated another stray and moved off after it.

* * *

After a hard day of riding, Linka was regretting her earlier attitude. There were no sabotaging eco-villains on this trip but it was rough work all the same. She felt hot and grubby and would have loved to find a shower and a comfortable bed waiting for her… instead there was only a snug sleeping bag on the very firm ground and a chance to quickly rinse her face and hands in the creek.

Making her way over to where the cook was dishing up their evening meal, Linka looked around for her friends. Kwame was helping to serve but there was no sign of the others.

"I hope you are hungry." He told her with some amusement, while handing her a plate containing something that looked rather unappetising. "You will need to be."

"Starving," she confirmed, acknowledging his warning with a wry look but accepting the food anyway. "Have you seen the others?"

He nodded, beginning to dole out another dish, "Gi volunteered to join the first night herder shift and I think Wheeler is helping Ma-Ti rub down the horses."

"Oh." Night herders she knew, would circle the camp in shifts to protect the herd from predators and keep them together, she probably wouldn't see her friend again before the morning.

Others were arriving but at that moment the lovely Russian was feeling very alone amongst the group of drovers. Not recognising anyone else but Hank, she moved in his general direction and was relieved when the woman at his side gestured for her to join them.

"I'm Maisy, I work point with the Boss." The older woman told her.

The Russian sat carefully and replied with, "Linka… I am pleased to meet you."

"I'm hearing good things about you and your friends," Hank said, by way of a greeting. "And my men aren't easy to impress."

"Spasiba… uh, thank you." She forced herself to speak English.

Maisy agreed, obviously counting herself as one of the 'men', "We're an unsociable lot really. We don't mean to be unfriendly, and we'd welcome you to our homes as readily as the next cowpoke, but out here you learn soon enough who you can rely on and who you can't, and well… let's just say we can be a bit wary of folks we don't know."

As if to give lie to her statement, Wheeler, Ma-Ti, Ned and another cowboy came into camp just then, laughing and joking together as they made their way over to Kwame and their cook.

Hank grunted, "That's unusual."

"That is Wheeler. It is the effect he has on people," Linka said with a mixture of affection and pride, adding conscientiously as certain past incidents rose rebelliously to mind, "… most of the time."

"Ah." The older woman smiled knowingly, making the Planeteer blush, though she didn't try to deny a closer relationship.

Oblivious to this exchange their trail boss started asking what Linka thought of life as an outrider, recalling her attention from her handsome colleague.

As it happened, after too many hours with time to think, the American was more worried that Linka would begin to withdraw from him than he was about the possible consequences of their mission. He'd feel terrible if she got an infection because she was unable to clean her tattoo properly – seeing as it was him that decided where it should go – but he'd feel far worse if she wouldn't let him help take care of her.

 _She was right, I got carried away… even if we were a proper couple she wouldn't put up with that. But at least if we were a couple I could have just told her I was worried about her coming out here, without worrying about being shut out of her life for overstepping our agreement._

All the same, he didn't rush to join her, unsure of his reception and not wanting to make things worse by drawing attention to them.

Ned introduced the two American Planeteers to a couple of his friends and they began a lively, if slightly work related, conversation. Wheeler had been completely focused on the task at hand all day, not even making jokes or 'playing' cowboy, so it felt good to relax a little.

Sierra moved closer to the Fire Planeteer while Ned was describing a rodeo, and laid her hand lightly on his arm, saying quietly, "I'm told this isn't your first time?"

He grinned automatically, a look that was more attractive than even he realised, "No Ma'am, I've spent plenty of time in the saddle."

"You're pretty confident." She smirked, "Maybe when we get back to the ranch we should do a little private practisin', just so your skills don't get rusty?"

It was at that point Wheeler realised what he was doing. It was one thing to do a little harmless flirting but the attractive cowgirl clearly meant business, and while technically he was a free agent, his feelings for Linka made that technicality null and void. His expression didn't change but he said, "That's some compliment, if circumstances were different I'd take you up on it, but I.. er, think we'll be heading home as soon as we get back."

She smiled, backing off a little, "Understood. You know where I am if you change your mind though."

He nodded in acknowledgement and then excused himself from her and their friends, seeking to join the group that was growing around Hank.

Sitting on the ground beside Linka he responded to the other's greetings and tried not to make it obvious that he wanted to speak to her.

"It's been a good day." He replied to their Trail Boss with a nod, "It's hard work but it's honest… I've always preferred a more physical lifestyle."

"I bet." Maisy murmured, her gaze openly appreciative but not predatory.

Wheeler's slight blush made Linka giggle and his heart soared with hope. It was still some time before he could address her individually however and he couldn't be completely comfortable until he had.

"Are you still mad at me?" He asked quietly, hoping his words would be covered by the other's conversation.

Linka looked up, a radiant smile lighting her face as his behaviour really had settled her fears for once, "Nyet."

Visibly relieved he tried not to grin too broadly, but applied himself to his food, feeling much better. After a couple of minutes he pointed at his dinner with his fork saying conversationally "Any idea what this is?"

"I thought it better not to ask." The Russian replied with amusement, relaxing further.

Wheeler tilted his head in a kind of nod, acknowledging that she had a point, but he ate it anyway.

They were soon drawn into the wider conversation again and didn't get any further chance to speak privately before it was time to turn in for the night.

It actually bothered Linka that he hadn't been paying much attention to her, though she reminded herself that it was what she would have told him she wanted. She was irresistibly drawn to him however and for some reason it was harder to not be in contact with him there, than it usually was at home… perhaps because she knew that unlike on Hope Island, they would not be spending any time alone together that night or for the next few days.

The only thing that made her not completely despair was his setting his sleeping bag next to hers, still technically with enough room between them for another person, but much closer than the others felt the need to get.

The camp gradually settled down into silence, only the sounds of the local wildlife disturbing it.

Linka lay on her stomach in her sleeping bag, her head cradled in her arms… not very comfortable but unwilling to lay on her tattoo. She watched the gentle rise and fall of her companion's chest… it was oddly soothing though she was too well attuned to him to think he was asleep.

After a while Wheeler opened his eyes and smiled as his gaze met hers under the moonlight.

The Russian smiled back, and then reached a hand out over the distance between them, a silent plea for contact. He took it immediately in his own, gentle despite the strength in his grasp, and warm despite the chill of the night air. It was familiar and safe, but it also sent a thrill of excitement through her body.

 _He will always have that effect,_ she decided, still gazing into his eyes.

Wheeler watched long after her tired eyelids finally drooped closed, guarding her into a peaceful slumber, before he himself surrendered to sleep.

 _To be continued…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

Wheeler caught the beach ball and threw it back to Kwame, but his mind was on the night a few weeks back, when they got back from the cattle drive….

They'd all checked in with Gaia and then gone immediately to their rooms and it hadn't been long before Linka had slipped in to the Fire Planeteer's cabin.

"I thought we would need to take care of our tattoos..." she suggested, not that they really needed an excuse to be together but after their trip she felt compelled to say something to explain her presence.

She needn't have bothered, almost before she'd finished speaking he had crossed the room to her side and pulled her into a tight embrace. The American let out a breath like he'd been holding it the entire time they were away, which indeed was how he felt, and then he breathed her back in like her scent was pure oxygen.

Linka giggled. She'd snuggled herself into his embrace and was feeling pretty much the same way but she couldn't help but comment, "I do not think I smell very nice right now Yankee, I really need a shower, and so do you."

He grinned against her neck, "You smell great, you always do, I don't know how you manage it. I know I smell like a stable."

"Da, you do," She teased, "But it smells good on you."

Wheeler tickled her half-heartedly, not willing to let her get away with it completely but not wanting her to pull away either. He thought he might never let go of her again.

The lovely Russian then surprised, and pleased, him by saying, "There are too many layers between us. You have been just out of reach for days and I need feel your skin against mine."

He immediately released her so that they could pull their tops up over their heads but as neither moved away they actually managed to stay in contact. Then they were back in each other's arms, laughing at their own silliness but still not ready to let go.

Linka looked radiant as she smiled up into his eyes and he returned her gaze just as openly. It was times like that that they both knew without a doubt how the other was feeling and words were unnecessary… it was always later that one or the other would wish that they hadn't left it unsaid, when it no longer seemed quite so certain and they began to wonder how much was wishful thinking.

That was precisely what Wheeler was thinking when the beach ball bounced off his head and his two companions nearly bent double laughing at his look of surprise. "Haha, very funny guys, you'll get yours."

He bent over to retrieve the brightly coloured ball, stretching to the side as it began to move away in the shallow water they were playing in.

"What's that?" Ma-Ti asked, concern colouring his voice, "Did you cut yourself?"

"Huh?" Wheeler threw the ball to Kwame and then looked down to see what his friend was talking about.

His shorts were as usual hanging low but his movement must have made them drop a little further and the red tail of his new artwork was peeking above them, the bright contrast to his skin attracting attention.

"Oh it's nothing," He pulled his shorts up, "Forget it."

Ever safety conscious however, Kwame said, "If it is an open wound you should really cover it with a plaster before you go in the water my friend."

Wheeler sighed, "It's healed, I've been careful. In case you haven't noticed I haven't been swimming in weeks."

"Is it bad, how did it happen?" Ma-Ti wanted to know.

Giving in, the American shook his head, "It's not a wound, ok? It's a tattoo, no big deal." He groaned then as both friends frowned in unison.

"I did not know you were considering getting something like that done." Kwame was the first to comment.

"I didn't know I had to tell you." Wheeler replied sarcastically, still hoping they would let it drop.

Ma-Ti stepped forward, "Can we see it?"

The Fire Planeteer's eyes opened wide, "It's not exactly somewhere I show off to other guys."

"You are suddenly shy?" Kwame asked, beginning to see the amusement in the situation.

"Geez… you guys are clueless, you know that?" He shook his head and pulled the waist band of his shorts down just far enough on one side so that they could see the design, "I'm telling you if we were back home you'd get the shit kicked out of you for a request like that."

His friends laughed and bent closer to inspect the tattoo, making Wheeler roll his eyes and fervently hope that the girls wouldn't come along just then.

The boys straightened and he breathed a little easier as they backed off.

"You had the wind symbol inked permanently onto your body?" Kwame didn't sound very impressed, "That is almost as bad as having her name inside a big heart."

Wheeler retrieved the inflatable ball and hurled it hard at the African, "Fuck you. I didn't ask for your opinion!"

Ma-Ti winced, "There is no need for such language my friend, I am sure Kwame did not mean to sound quite so judgemental."

The American snorted, half in disbelief of his statement and half in amusement at their youngest member's gentle chastisement of both of them.

"Look, I don't care what you think, I've got my reasons and I'm not going to explain them." Wheeler told them bluntly, "Just do me a favour, whatever your opinion, keep this between us please. I don't need Gi breathing down my neck or teasing Linka until she won't speak to me."

The other Planeteers had grown up very differently to Wheeler and they didn't always get the things he took for granted in a friendship. Normally he shrugged it off but he was going to make an issue of it this time. "I wouldn't have told you at all if I thought I couldn't trust you."

Ma-Ti looked pained, and Kwame solemn and it was the latter that spoke. "You can trust us Wheeler, we are not going to betray you, but it seems to me that you are just a little too defensive about it."

" **Yeah well it seems to me that there's no privacy around here! I don't expect to have to explain myself to a committee for every little thing I do.** " He stormed off, heading away from their encampment.

"What was that about?" Gi asked as she and Linka joined them from the other direction, having been just close enough to hear the American's raised voice.

Kwame shook his head and threw her the beach ball, "Wheeler being Wheeler. He is very independent, I think sometimes he finds being part of a group a trial."

"We all need time to ourselves sometimes." The Water Planeteer agreed, happy to let it drop.

Linka on the other hand was concerned, "I think I will check on him anyway."

"It might be better to let him calm down, Linka." Ma-Ti warned, but she smiled and shook her head at him.

"When has his temper ever bothered me?" She ran off after their friend before they could come up with any more objections.

* * *

Wheeler must have been moving faster than Linka had anticipated because she didn't catch up with him until she reached the rocky lagoon situated just out of sight of the area they usually frequented. He was lounging back, over one of the large flat stones on the far side, but he sat upright as he saw her.

The Russian walked around the beach and up the small grassy incline to stand between his knees, and then knelt, resting her arms on his thighs. "Want to talk about it?"

"Not really." he replied, but his body was already instinctively relaxing in her presence and he tenderly stroked a stray hair back from her face.

Linka smiled up at him and said softly. "Tell me anyway."

He gave a quiet laugh, "They spotted my tat and decided to give me a hard time over it, no big deal, I overreacted… I just couldn't explain."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be!" he cupped her face in his hands, "I'm not, about anything. I was just frustrated because they don't know how much it means… and they act like everything has to be a group decision but this is private, between us. I dunno…" he released her and rubbed his face, running his fingers back roughly through his red hair.

Rubbing the tops of his legs encouragingly, "Da, you are right, it is none of their business as long as we know what it means."

"Yeah well," he grinned ruefully, "They don't know about yours, I think Kwame thought it was some lovesick gesture on my part. You know, tacky?"

"Well I think it is sexy!" She laughed, and to prove it, pulled the waistband of his shorts down far enough to uncover the artwork before leaning forward to place a kiss there.

Wheeler laughed with her for a moment and then moaned softly as she brought her lips back in contact with his firm flesh.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he warned.

Linka sat back on her heels and pulled her top free, revealing a bikini underneath. "You wanted to skinny dip, da?"

Raising his eyebrows slightly he nodded. "You know the others aren't that far away, they could come after us at any moment…"

"That is what you wanted is it not?" she stood up, still between his legs, and dropped her shorts to the ground, stepping out of them. Her swimsuit wasn't particularly revealing because she'd wanted to keep her tattoo hidden but it looked good on her and it had the inevitable effect on him. "The chance of being caught?"

"Well yeah… but I was thinking about strangers. You know, people we'll never see again?" He wanted the others to know about them but somehow, not like that.

Linka unclasped her top and let it fall off, catching it in one hand and offering it to him, apparently unselfconscious though her cheeks were rosy.

"Make your mind up Jason Wheeler." She teased, "Are you going to get naked with me or shall I put this back on and walk away?"

The American was on his feet in a moment, taking her in his arms and kissing her thoroughly, engendering a throaty chuckle from the object of his desire. He pushed her remaining item of clothing over her hips and she wiggled so that they slid down her legs while his hands slid upwards.

"Uh uh," She pushed him away and stepped back, her body heating as his eyes suddenly focused on it. "Bozhe moy Jason, at least wait until we are in the water!"

"It's your fault," He countered, forcing himself to look away as he quickly stripped down to nothing. "I've got one thing on my mind right now Babe, and it's not swimming. Better get wet quick."

She'd moved back to the edge of the incline where there was a short drop into the deeper end of the lagoon. Her eyes danced with mischief, "Believe me Yankee, that will not be a problem."

His jaw dropped open but before he could respond she jumped backwards into the water, tucking up her knees and making a splash that showered the bemused Planeteer. He stood on the bank staring down at her as she re-emerged, water dripping down her face and neck and trailing over her bosom.

"You look like a Greek statue." She teased, though her eyes held admiration as they took his well-defined torso. Her gaze drifted downwards, "Although they are not usually quite so… protuberant."

The Fire Planeteer laughed loudly and jumped in beside her.

Linka swam backwards out of his way but was still covered in the spray of his landing. She laughed and splashed him as best she could as if trying to ward off his advance, though she didn't put up any sort of struggle when he caught her in his arms and brought them together for a kiss.

It felt amazingly daring to be pressed against his wet naked body with the sun full in the sky and the laughter of their friends carrying on the breeze. The Wind Planeteer let her hand trail downwards from his neck to his chest, admiring the well-defined muscles as her fingers traced their lines beneath the line of water which was too clear to hide anything. "Well, this is on your list, what happens next?"

Wheeler met the challenge in her eyes with burning desire in his own. "You know."

His lover laughed, "Da, I should have said, how do you want to do this?"

He thought for a moment and then moved them a little closer to the shore so that he could plant his feet firmly on the sea bed, only their bottom halves covered by the gently lapping ocean. Though Linka's weight was nothing to him the water made lifting her even easier and she co-operated by wrapping her legs around his waist and bringing them together.

"I love hearing that." Wheeler told her causing her to open the eyes she'd closed.

"What?"

He grinned, "That little noise you make."

"I do not make any noise."

"Yeah, you do, and it's adorable." He teased, his voice a little taught for all his humour, "It's kind of a sigh but there's some surprise and like, contentment or something too."

Despite her earlier denial Linka looked pleased and answered him honestly, "I am never quite prepared for how right it feels to be with you."

Their mouths found each other again as if pulled by a magnet but then Wheeler moved his lips to her neck, "Make love to me Beautiful."

She did, dancing for him and trusting him to support her.

Linka leant back slightly to take in the scenery, letting herself focus on the moment in a, 'I'm really here and this is really happening' sort of way. The birds were singing, and gulls cried out as they circled the skies over head. Wheeler was as solid as a rock, standing with his back to the trees, watching her with an expression of pure pleasure crossing his features.

Finally the American flopped back into the water. They had both cried out, though fortunately for them, not loud enough to draw attention. He didn't say anything but cradled her to him, taking responsibility for keeping them afloat. Careful to keep Linka's head comfortably in the air as it rested against his shoulder, Wheeler floated on his back, kicking a little further out to sea where they would be held comfortably aloft.

Linka was content to be in his arms in the sun warmed ocean. The birds were still calling to each other, the water still splashed against the shore and she realised that she could still hear the voices of their friends playing their innocent games not so very far away.

After a while Wheeler looked down into her eyes, a tender smile on his lips, "Hold your breath."

Not knowing what he intended, Linka nonetheless complied, and then let him pull her under the water. Fully submerged Wheeler began to lovingly explore her body with his lips and hands… it wasn't an attempt to arouse her, instead it was taking advantage of the intimacy they'd already created.

There was something deeply intense and personal about sharing themselves beneath the waves that way, and they continued for some time without the need for words, only returning to the surface now and then for air.

 _To be continued…_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : Thanks for reading and reviewing, and thanks for the flurry of favourites for my older stories, it's all appreciated :)

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"We are drifting too far out," Linka said at last, and he nodded, taking her hand as they swam back to shore.

There was no sign of anyone else so they emerged from the water without shame and lay on their backs in the sand, Wheeler's arm tucked around his lover as she used his chest for a pillow.

"Thank you." Wheeler watched the fluffy clouds change shape above them.

"Are we not past the need for thanks?" Linka teased.

"Usually, but it was an item on my list so…" he shrugged.

Linka's finger traced the line of muscle over his hip and then moved to his tattoo, "So we have crossed it off? Done?"

Wheeler grinned and though she wasn't looking she knew by his voice, "If you mean, can we do it again some time? Hell yeah!"

The Wind Planeteer dissolved into a fit of laughter, but then moved so that she could look at him, his arm around her waist and her head still on his chest. "I meant are we done today, but da, we can definitely do it again… I think we might want to revisit the shower as well, I am not sure I gave it a fair chance."

"I like the way you think." He lifted his head to grin down at her, "You wanna go back in the water then?"

"Not yet. My legs feel like jelly." She kissed his chest, "But da, I would like to swim some more before we go back to reality."

"This _**is**_ reality." He insisted suddenly, "It's a part of who we are now… and I love it. I don't want to make excuses for it."

There was a long pause and he wondered if he'd crossed a line, especially when Linka sat up although as it put her breasts in his eye line it wasn't the best move if she intended to end it. "I did not mean it like that, I know this is real and I love it too. I love everything from sleeping peacefully beside you to… to screwing each-others brains out."

That was a little too much for Wheeler and he went off into a peal of laughter for which he was poked in the side. "Sorry Babe, it just sounds so wrong when you say it."

"I know, but you like that too, da?" she smiled.

"I _**love**_ that too." He corrected her, and then ran a finger up the side of her bent leg from hip to knee, "Happy?"

Linka nodded and gave him a smile, "You?"

"Yeah," he replied sincerely, then sat up and kissed her, pulling her back into his arms, still more loving than anything else.

Finally she pulled away and said, "Ready to float some more?"

* * *

Having calmed down after their first excitement in the water, the two Planeteers took the time to savour the way the sun warmed ocean felt when they were free of clothing. They talked and laughed, splashed, raced and held each other as the mood took them.

"I am surprised the others have not come to look for us yet." Linka commented, laying back to look up at the sky with perfect ease.

Wheeler trod water, kicking with just enough movement to make a slow backwards circle around her. Surprised he asked, "Did you want them to?"

"Nyet!" she replied quickly, "But we have been out here longer than I intended, it will be time to eat soon."

"We can go if you want," he shrugged.

She stopped him with a hand on his ankle, and slipped back into his arms as he righted himself, hers winding around his neck as she pressed her body against him. "I was not meaning to rush, this feels wonderful. In fact I was thinking we should try it at night next."

Wheeler grinned and leant down to kiss her.

"I'll never get tired of that." He murmured as they parted. "And I just thought of the perfect way to end this, if you think you can give me just a little bit more?"

Linka pressed a tender kiss to his lips, "Whatever you need."

Looking smug he guided her over to the smooth rock face that rose up on one side of the lagoon and placed her hands against them, moving to embrace her from behind, "I _need_ to make you want to curl up in my arms and not let go of me for a week... for any reason."

She chuckled, "I will bet against you, because I know I have too many inhibitions, but I would love for you to try!"

"I'll take that bet, what do you want if I lose?" Wheeler kissed the back of her neck.

Holding herself steady against the rocks with one hand, Linka covered one of his, which was resting innocently on her stomach, with the other "I want you to keep trying!"

Wheeler laughed and began to work his way down her spine with his lips, "Like this?" he teased, his mouth dipping below the waterline to kiss her tattoo.

"It is a start," She responded, feigning indifference, "But it will not win you any bets."

He chuckled and began a more determined seduction below the surface of the water, proving again how well he understood her body. It amazed her that he could be so thoughtful and tender and also ruthlessly possessive and demanding, at the same time, but he was.

At last he emerged from the water between her and the rock face and she nestled into his arms, trembling in the wake of her passion. "I think you won the bet."

Wheeler laughed loudly, "Don't worry, I'll keep trying to beat it!"

"I love you."

The comment was in response to his promise and not a general declaration of feeling but it still hit him full in the chest.

Still recovering, and not noticing his reaction, she continued, "I will return the favour under the moonlight if you are still inclined to try that?"

"Inclined to try it?" He grinned, "I'd beg if you wanted me to, seriously Babe, that's one thing that will make any guy your slave for life… not that you'll be trying that with any other guys." When she didn't immediately responded he prompted her, "Right?"

Linka burst out laughing, "I swear to you Yankee moy, I will _never_ do that for another man, it would be too degrading."

"You don't have to do it at all," he assured her, beginning to lead her back to where they'd left their clothes and trying not to let his disappointment show, "I don't ever want you to feel that way, you don't owe me anything."

"I know." She replied a little surprised, "It is different with you… I thought you knew that."

He nodded as they started to dress, not minding the water that still clung to their bodies, "Most of the time I do, it's just… you gave me your trust and that's important to me, I don't want to get carried away and make you feel like you have to go along and believe me, getting carried away where you're concerned isn't hard."

Linka gave him her warmest smile and stepped back into his arms, "If I have a problem with anything I promise I will tell you, ok?"

"Yeah," He kissed her gently and then did it again, deepening it when she responded.

At last they began to walk back hand in hand through the trees towards their cabins, avoiding their friends a little longer.

* * *

Wheeler didn't know what had woken him. The island was quiet and peaceful, the moon was only a glow outside his window and his beautiful Russian team-mate was fast asleep in his arms.

He smiled and kissed her hair, tightening his arms about her as she snuggled closer. He felt incredibly lucky, even if a part of him was still worried that it was temporary.

They'd made dinner together after their swim, chatting comfortably and stealing the occasional kiss as they passed. When the others had joined them he'd apologised awkwardly for overreacting, adding, "It's just, sometimes you guys…"

Kwame interrupted, "I apologise Wheeler, it was clearly a personal matter, and while I was only expressing concern, I realise that it did not come over that way."

"Concern about what?" Gi asked rather tactlessly and Kwame began to say that it was a private matter when Linka surprised them all.

"About Wheeler's tattoo." She told them.

Gi looked at the Fire Planeteer, "You got a tattoo?"

Again Linka stepped in, having decided to clear up the mess she'd made, "We both did… it was a gesture of friendship but I think Kwame misinterpreted it and Wheeler did not want to explain in case it made me uncomfortable, but it does not."

"Which doesn't mean," Wheeler added, still slightly defensive, "That we have to explain ourselves."

"Of course not, "Gi agreed, "So can we see them?"

The American groaned and other two guys laughed, "You might as well show her, you will get no peace if you don't."

Wheeler shook his head but undid his jeans and pulled his boxers down over the artwork, lifting his t-shirt out of the way as well. "Happy now?"

Gi inspected the design but it wasn't all she was aware of. Unconscious of his body as he was, at that moment and in that pose, he resembled the sort of image a calendar model might take. Remembering also what her friend had told her about him, her skin had flushed and she cast a surreptitious glance towards Linka, who was watching the proceedings with amusement.

"Cute." She said at last and straightened up, trying not to watch as Wheeler restored his clothing.

"Your turn," The Water Planeteer told Linka, ignoring the way Wheeler shifted uncomfortably, obviously not liking the suggestion.

The Russian shrugged and turned her back on them to unfasten her shorts, trying to push them down at the back only to be told her hand was in the way. "I cannot see… Yankee?"

No one was more surprised than Wheeler that she had asked him for help, rather than Gi, but he didn't hesitate to step forward and do the honours.

After that the conversation was dropped though the others still had questions they'd wanted to ask. It was obvious that things had changed between their two teammates but Linka was maintaining that it wasn't a big deal and they chose to respect that.

Laying in the darkness of his room Wheeler too wondered about their relationship. They'd taken a step forward that day, but there was still a barrier between them and he didn't know how to get rid of it without risking everything they'd built up.

Linka sighed in her sleep and the American cuddled her closer, allowing himself to relax again and just enjoy her presence until he once more drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

 _To be continued…_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The moon was shining brightly, lighting Kwame's way as he strolled along the beach. It was late to still be up but he found the night sounds relaxing and he was heading back to his cabin anyway.

The sound of the geo-cruiser returning made him look up and smile and he wondered idly if Wheeler had enjoyed the show, though he didn't doubt that he'd enjoyed a few hours alone with Linka.

The Fire Planeteer had managed to get tickets for the new Andrew Lloyd Webber musical that had been opening on Broadway that night. The composer himself was going to be in attendance and seeing the look of excitement on Linka's face when their friend told her about it had said it all.

Wheeler had called it an early Christmas present for his Russian colleague but given the closeness that had arisen between them lately, Kwame was sure it was closer to being a date. He was pleased for them, and couldn't help smiling again when Linka's laughter carried on the breeze.

Not intending to disturb them the young man cut across the wooded area behind Wheeler's cabin, to go directly to his own but as he did so he heard them talking and what he heard made him pause.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to meet him," Wheeler was saying, "I guess seeing him on stage doesn't really count."

"Of course it does! His speech was inspiring, and the music was incredible. I never expected more, or even that much." They stopped briefly while she hugged him. "Thank you for tonight Yankee, I really had a wonderful time."

"Me too." He replied warmly. There was a pause and then Wheeler's voice continued, "Sooo, are you gonna ask me in so we can continue that wonderful time?"

Kwame frowned, surprised that the American would be so tactless when Linka was obviously in charity with him. The African moved forward in the shadows so that he could observe her reaction.

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Linka's back was to her door and her companion was standing immediately in front of her, his hands resting on the doorframe on either side, trapping her between them.

"That, I could give you a few more reasons to thank me." He brushed the backs of his fingers down her cheek and then shocked Kwame completely by moving both hands to her waist and pulling her lower half into contact with his, sliding them down to cup her rear.

His voice dropped even lower as he bent his lips close to her ear, but Kwame could still hear, "Can you feel how much I want you?"

Linka blushed and pulled away, her back pressing against her door and her eyes darting around as if looking for hidden cameras.

Wheeler laughed. "They're asleep, but if you're worried about being seen, we can just talk inside." He reached passed her and opened her door.

"Will you promise to behave yourself?" She asked in her usual bossy tone, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I think we both know that I have no intention of behaving," The American told her, pulling her back into his arms, "Now are you gonna start co-operating or shall I just have my way with you out here?"

Kwame was furious, never having suspected Wheeler would act in such a way, and with Linka of all people. He took a step forward and opened his mouth to intervene when Linka started to laugh.

"When do I ever say 'nyet' to you Yankee?" The Russian put her arms up around Wheeler's neck and brought their lips together.

The African watched in stunned silence as after a heated couple of minutes, Linka stepped back out of Wheeler's embrace across the threshold of her room, her expression positively wicked as she held out a hand to him in invitation.

After the Wind Planeteer's door closed behind them, Kwame continued on to his own cabin looking thoughtful.

* * *

Laying with her head on Wheeler's shoulder, their bodies still wrapped around one another, Linka smiled and opened eyes that were sticky from the previous night's makeup. That was one disadvantage of not properly preparing for bed she thought, you always looked a mess in the morning.

Disentangling herself carefully so as not to awaken her companion she still couldn't resist pressing a light kiss to his lips, before slipping into the bathroom to clean up. After removing the remains of her make-up and brushing out the tangles in her hair, Linka turned on the shower and stepped inside. She noticed the bathroom door open and smiled, guessing her absence had disturbed her companion.

She assumed he'd go back to bed once he'd used the facilities however so she jumped when the shower door opened and he stepped inside.

"Morning Babe." He mumbled, obviously still half asleep as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head in her shoulder.

Linka laughed and held him back, giving him the time he needed to wake up properly. She knew when he had because he started to nibble at her neck. "Mmm Yankee, I have a full day planned."

"All the more reason to start it right." His mouth moved to her shoulder so that he could give her the sort of attention that would leave a mark without it showing. "You did say you wanted to try the shower again."

"Wash first." She instructed, and found herself pinned against the wall, with her mouth locked against his. When he let her up for air she tried to contain her amusement, "Oh, it is going to be one of _those_ mornings."

Wheeler grinned at her, letting his fingers trail down her sides to waist, and then lifting her, "I don't know what you mean."

Silently co-operating, she wrapped her legs around him but continued the conversation, "You are being contrary just to prove that I am not in charge."

"Nooo." He kissed the place just behind her ear that always made her shiver, "I don't care about being in charge." He rocked against her, letting her feel his growing desire.

"Then let us get ready for work." She teased.

His response was to lift her higher so that he could pay special attention to her breasts.

"Contrary!" She gasped, and let out a soft moan as he brought them together.

"Don't throw your head back," He advised with a gleam of mischief in his eye as he continued to love her. She buried her face in his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. "I don't ignore your bossiness to prove that I can do anything I want to you, though that's kind of a side benefit, I do it because it turns you on."

Linka made a noise of protest but as what he was doing was rather distracting, it wasn't very convincing.

After their release Wheeler moved them back fully under the spray, keeping them locked together but letting the water fall between them, teasing their flushed skin. "Dance for me? Like you did in the water."

The beautiful Russian nodded and closed her eyes, letting the beat come to her. She knew she'd have to be more careful here, there was a lot less room, but she also knew that Wheeler would support her. Linka started small, gripping him tightly with her legs and then letting the wave of feeling fan out so that her body undulated starting from her hips.

As the movement grew bigger she arched herself and reached over her head to brace herself against the wall, pushing Wheeler back against the far side. A moan of desire escaped his lips and he bent them to her breasts once more, his hands supporting her back, "God you're incredible!

Linka laughed and changed the rhythm, adopting the jerky movement she'd used when pole dancing and the memory nearly made her lover lose it then and there but he forced himself to hold on, joining the dance as her body returned to rub against his and he cradled her there.

In the wake of their passion they sank to the floor, a tangle of limbs, though now their touches and kisses were loving and reassuring.

Just before they forced themselves to get up and start getting on with the day, Wheeler looked deeply into his lover's eyes and said with laughter brimming in his own, "Please tell me that this time, you want to do that again?"

* * *

"I do not understand how people can convince themselves that killing a defenceless animal is some kind of sport!" Linka exclaimed, turning off the news on the radio and practically slamming her bowl down as she joined Wheeler at the kitchen table. "It is disgusting and barbaric!"

His eyes reflected her own anger at what they'd just heard, "Canned hunts are the lowest of the low, but aside from helping the local authorities that actually want help, all we can do is keep trying to get the word out and hope the weight of public pressure will force those places to shut down."

"It is not enough." She insisted, "By the time the world wakes up the hunting will have ended because all of those beautiful creatures will be extinct!"

"You're preaching to the choir Babe," he told her sympathetically, reaching across to brush a tear from her cheek. "If you ask me we should set up a nice game ranch for all those 'hobby' hunters and let them shoot each other."

That drew a smile from her, "Sorry, I do not mean to yell at _you_."

His look softened and he gave a shrug, "I wasn't taking it personally."

"Good morning." Kwame's entrance burst the bubble they lived in whenever they were alone so after returning his greeting they both focused on their breakfasts. "What are you doing today?"

"I promised Gi I'd help her do a maintenance over-hall on the eco-sub." Wheeler answered between mouthfuls.

Linka smiled at the eagerness of his answer, she knew he loved playing with machinery. "I do not have anything planned, did you need help in your garden?"

Kwame nodded, "I would appreciate that, thank you. Will you be ready after breakfast?"

Taking her empty cereal bowl to the sink, she replied, "Da. I will check my e-mail very quickly and then come back for you."

As soon as she left the room, Kwame surprised his fiery friend by getting straight to the point. "I heard you last night."

"Huh?"

"When you got back from your date." The African said solemnly "I was taking a walk and I heard you and Linka. Wheeler what are you thinking?"

Wheeler swallowed hard, "Uh… it wasn't a date… but uh, when you say you 'heard us'… what exactly, did you uh, hear?"

His cheeks darkening as he realised what his friend was likely thinking, Kwame made haste to reassure him. "Talking! I heard the two of you talking, though as I heard what you were talking about I put my headphones on as soon as I reached my cabin to be sure I would not hear anything else."

Kwame's embarrassment dispelled some of Wheeler's and he couldn't help laughing. " _ **Good**_."

"It is not funny my friend." The Earth Planeteer said sadly, "You are risking your friendship, perhaps even the good will of the team, and for what? You said yourself it was not even a date."

"I'm not risking anything," Wheeler sighed, and when his friend started to argue, "I'm not, ok! Look, this is just supposed to be between me and Linka, it's what she wants, an adult relationship without any strings attached. It's easier to have that with a friend than risk a relationship none of us can maintain the way things are, you know?"

Kwame looked at him doubtfully, "Even you cannot really believe that."

The American glared at him, "I'm not going to hurt her!"

"No Wheeler, I did not for one moment think you would." His friend retorted, "But neither do I believe that you will be able to walk away with your heart intact. You might have Linka convinced that you take these things lightly – though I admit it surprises me somewhat that she would seek such a relationship with anyone – but the rest of us have seen the effect she has on you every time she shoots you down."

"Wow." He was a little stunned by Kwame's concern, but touched by his opinion of him as well. He shook his head, "Thanks man, but… there's nothing I wouldn't do for her, not ever, and yeah I know where that leaves me and I'm willing to take the risk." He laughed softly, "It's not exactly a bad deal, and who knows, maybe she'll decide that it works, 'cos you know, it _**really**_ does."

Kwame winced, "Too much information."

Wheeler laughed more easily then, "Don't worry, she'd kill me if I told you anything more than that." He stood to clear away his breakfast things but paused to add, "She's different when we're alone, not how you would expect."

"I gathered that last night." Kwame sounded disapproving and his friend shook his head.

"Nooo, that's not what I meant." He turned back and leant on the cabinet. "It _**is**_ about more than that, it's about friendship and supporting each other. We're not just playing about… ok maybe we were playing about last night, but even then we've come a long way to be able to joke with each other like that."

Kwame nodded, "No strings attached?"

Wheeler smiled, "She has the option to walk away, and it's up to me to convince her that she doesn't want to. And yeah, before you ask, she's worth it, however it ends up." He pushed himself away from the sink and headed for the door, "Now if we're done with this girly heart to heart, I have work to do."

As the American exited the kitchen, Kwame heard him greet the Water Planeteer and a moment later she entered with a cheerful smile that drew an answering one from him. "Good morning Gi, I trust you slept well?"

She went past him to the cabinet but he could hear her smirk as she answered, "Not as well as Wheeler did I think."

"If he slept at all," Kwame mumbled under his breath, not intending his team-mate to hear, but it was obvious she did when she turned back to look at him.

"What did Wheeler say to you?" she asked suspiciously.

Kwame's eyes searched her face, "Do you know something?"

Gi licked her bottom lip nervously, "I might do."

"I heard them… flirting, when they got back last night. Linka invited him into her cabin." His cheeks darkened again. "I did not get the impression they were going to talk."

The pretty Asian sighed and nodded before gathering her breakfast things and joining him at the table. "I caught Linka sneaking back into our room in London, wearing only his t-shirt. She told me it had been going on for a while then."

"It is wrong Gi, you must see that." Kwame shook his head, "It would be different if they were a couple, but Wheeler made it clear that is not part of the arrangement. Even if they felt they could be open about it perhaps it would not be so bad, but clearly Linka is ashamed of her behaviour to be hiding it this way, and I must admit that I do not understand how she could have ever let it happen."

The Water Planeteer swallowed a mouthful of toast and said, "Our lives are dangerous, Kwame. She woke up one morning and decided she was missing out and I'm not sure I can blame her for that."

Kwame met her eyes, his own grave, "I can blame her for using Wheeler when she knows how he feels about her. He might be convenient, and I am sure he acts as if it is no big deal, but she would have been doing both of them a favour if she had gone out and found someone she could love."

Gi's mouth dropped open in a silent 'oh'. She swallowed, "You think… you think he has feelings for her? Real feelings I mean, beyond attraction and friendship."

"I _**know**_ he does."

"Linka doesn't." the Asian girl told him, "Really, she's crazy about him but he's got her convinced he's not interested in long term relationships. That was kind of part of her decision, I mean she could have waited forever to meet someone she could marry or she could have a physical relationship with the person she really wants to be with."

Kwame's eyebrows rose, "She told you that?"

Gi grinned, "Trust me, you don't want to know what she told me. It's the way she talks about him that convinced me, but yes she said she accepted it would hurt when he ended it but that she was happy being with him."

"Do you really believe that either of them would stay here if the other ended it?" he shook his head, "I do not. At first yes, they would make a show of being friends and it all being ok, but I do not think they could stand it for long, especially if one of them got involved with someone else. They have both felt too much for too long. Wheeler says that their relationship has changed, that they confide in each other, do you believe that could survive under such circumstances?"

Tears prickling her eyes, Gi said, "I don't think Linka would leave though, she's too proud."

"Wheeler once told me that she bottles things up until it all gets too much, then she talks to him." Kwame continued. "I think they have that in common, they only talk to each other when things get difficult."

"And if they can't talk to each other anymore…" Gi didn't finish the thought but asked, "What can we do?"

Kwame sighed, "Absolutely nothing."

 _To be continued…_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** :Hi guys, sorry for my absence I was away for the weekend, which happened to be bad timing as it turned out! I want to thank you for the support I have received, especially my Guest reviewer who I am not able to thank privately.

Plunderer and I have always had very opposite views of the characters and fanfic in general, and have clashed from time to time, but I hope I'm never guilty of disliking someone for having a different opinion. I want to assure you that our conversation following their review was perfectly cordial.

Ironically, though I don't agree that I have strayed past the bounds of character development, if someone PM'd me and asked which one of my fics they should try first or after a long absence, it would not have been this one. It was written purely for fun, as (I hope,) an enjoyable read for W/L fans with a mix of 'friends with benefits' and modern romance novels in mind.

Having said that it did give me the chance to explore a few different things with their character interactions and my hope is that overall you'll find that there are a few moments that make the story as a whole worthwhile… actually I'll just be glad if it made you smile a few times ;)

All the best LX

p.s. this chapter is pure fluff, if you don't like the sexier side to their relationship you might want to skip it

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

"Please tell me that's the last one?" Wheeler groaned as he put the bags he was carrying in the storage compartment of the Geo-cruiser. They'd already dropped off one load before lunch. "I'm not sure we have room for any more."

Linka laughed at him, "Poor Yankee, just one more shop I promise, and you will like it."

He snorted in disbelief but let her lead him back towards the shopping precinct, mostly because it involved her holding his hand.

She stopped in front of a brightly decorated shop front with a warm glow in her cheeks. "Well?"

Wheeler looked around in surprise, "Rebecca's Fantasies?"

"I keep my promises." The lovely Russian gave him a shy smile.

A rush of warmth spread through Wheeler that had nothing to do with the lacy apparel in the window display, and he pulled her into his arms. "I can't believe how incredibly lucky I am, but you know I won't make you go in there with me, I keep my promises too and I haven't forgotten that you said it would make you feel bad."

"Not bad, just uncomfortable." She blushed deeper, "I want to do this with you."

"'Kay." He kept one arm around her as they entered the shop and were immediately surrounded by silk, satin and lace.

Linka watched Wheeler's eyes dilate and instead of embarrassment she found she was amused, "Do you want to be alone?"

"Huh?" he glanced down at her in surprise.

"You looked like you did not need me to enjoy yourself in here." Her eyes sparkled as she teased him and he revelled in it.

Leaning down to whisper in her ear the American said, "I was picturing you in them Babe, I have every inch of you memorised and I still know it won't come close to the real thing."

Her flush deepened but she wasn't upset, "Well I cannot try it all on for you so you will have to pick what you want to see me in the most."

"I want to pick something you'll feel sexy in." He told her.

"Can I help you at all?" the shop assistant made them both jump and look guilty. She smiled, "Sorry. I just wondered if you were looking for anything in particular?"

"I want a present for my girlfriend." Wheeler replied shamelessly, hugging Linka closer.

The blond rolled her eyes, "A present for _**me**_ , da I am sure she believes you."

The assistant chuckled but said, "Our luxury items are for both partners to enjoy, why shouldn't it be a shared experience? … uh, unless you mean they are really not for _**you**_ to wear?"

Linka decided the look of horror on Wheeler's face was worth any embarrassment she felt on entering such a shop with him. "Do not worry Yankee moy, it is not my sort of thing either… though I have a friend who _**really**_ likes the Rocky Horror Show."

The American closed his eyes, "Please tell me you don't mean Gi."

She laughed, and told him no. "The subject has never arisen between us, I will have to ask her when I get home."

The assistant laughed along with them but then said, "Why don't I let you both look around for a while, call if you need me."

In the end it wasn't nearly as bad as Linka had feared, she even picked out a satin pyjama shorts and camisole set to buy for herself. They wandered around together, with one or the other occasionally picking up something to hold up against her but at last she felt compelled to ask, "Can you not find anything?"

"I can find lots of things… I'm just not sure you'd be comfortable in them." He confessed.

Linka shrugged, "Well I do not suppose I will be wearing them for long."

That made him laugh, "I didn't mean that sort of comfort, and I dunno…." He walked over to a black lacy bra and thong set. "I think this'd go great under your Planeteer uniform and you'd have to wear that all day."

"And you would not be able to concentrate all day." She mock scolded him. "Kwame would not thank me for that."

"I wasn't planning on telling him."

Linka chuckled, "Fine. That is what you want then?"

He nodded but she could see he had something else on his mind, "Out with it."

Taking her hand, Wheeler guided her over to a gauzy, thigh length sapphire blue night dress with roses gathering the material beneath the breasts and over the tiny matching panties.

"You can see through it." Linka commented, "It hardly seems worth it."

"I told you, you wouldn't like it." He sighed.

She smiled at him, "It is beautiful, I would love to wear it for you. I just thought you would pick something more…"

"Slutty? Red basque and suspenders maybe?" he shrugged, "That's not how I see you. If it was something you picked that'd be different, I'm happy to go there or anywhere else with you, and it'd be fun, but like I said, I wanted you to _**feel**_ sexy, you always look it."

Linka leant in to kiss him and the moment lingered before they gathered their purchases and took them to the counter.

The assistant gave them approving smiles but didn't comment.

"Hey, how daring are you feeling?" Wheeler nodded towards the adult only section that was separated at the back from the main shop.

Linka shook her head at his cheek, thinking, _I must be crazy!_ At the same time she marvelled at how easy things were with him… had anyone else tried to get her to go in there for a laugh she would have died of embarrassment, instead all she said was, "Why not?"

The assistant put their purchases behind the counter for them and led them back, "Do you need me to explain anything?"

The Russian groaned and hid her face in Wheeler's shoulder.

"Thanks but I think we'll stick to the basics." He replied for them and was relieved when the woman moved outside the curtain, though she stayed where she could see them as if she was afraid they'd start trying things out.

"Pick what you want Jason and let us go, please?"

He kissed her head, "You can do this, just say yes or no. Silk ties?"

She swallowed, "Yes."

"Blind fold?

"Da."

"Body paint?"

"What does it taste like?"

He shrugged, "Says chocolate."

"Nyet, it will not be real chocolate, it will be disgusting." She noted that he looked a little disappointed but he put it back without arguing.

He pointed at a range of devices that required batteries and she quickly shook her head but the helpful assistant stepped back in, "There's a sample model on the shelf there."

Linka looked at her in disbelief and Wheeler choked.

"You put it against the tip of your nose so that you get an idea of the feeling." The seller advised with a straight face that was cracking at the edges.

With a wicked expression, Wheeler grabbed the device and turned it on before Linka could protest but he was gentle as he brought it up against her nose. She gasped and wrinkled her face up but when she stepped back she surprised her partner by saying, in a very hushed tone, "Yes."

Looking triumphant but not stupid enough to comment, Wheeler selected a box containing a rather plain model and added it to their collection. Deciding not to push things any further he said, "Done, unless there's anything you'd like?"

She shook her head and he was fairly sure she'd avoided looking at anything he hadn't deliberately pointed out but that was ok, mostly all he'd cared about was her giving him her trust and that she'd done.

When they got outside he pulled her against him and whispered, "Thank you for being so brave."

Linka smiled at him, "Thank you for being patient with me, it was not as bad as I thought it would be and that is because of you."

"Not too worried?" he teased.

"Not at all... I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

Gaia appeared as they were unloading the 'cruiser and gave them a friendly smile, "Professor Apollo is holding a press conference on a new Solar Energy Converter he has developed. The others were eager to get there and went on ahead."

Wheeler laughed, "You mean Kwame was eager to get there to see Karen."

"They were _all_ interested in the invention," Gaia corrected him but she looked amused. "You will need to hurry if you are going to make the press conference."

It was then that Linka surprised them both, "Do we have to go?" her cheeks warmed as she continued, "I mean the others are there to represent us and we will probably miss all the excitement by the time we have put the shopping away anyway. To be honest I was looking forward to being able to relax… we have been on a lot of missions lately even if they were not eco-villain related…"

She trailed off, trying not to look as embarrassed as she felt.

The Spirit of the Earth smiled again, her eyes taking on that knowing look that they both now recognised. "Of course Linka, there's no need for you to go if you'd prefer not to."

"Thanks Gaia," Wheeler gave her a cheeky grin and disappeared back inside the geo-cruiser to collect the last of the bags. Linka echoed the sentiment and loaded herself up with the re-usable bags to take to the kitchen.

Sometime later Wheeler entered the kitchen carrying the last of their purchases, "I put the fun stuff on your bed. What'cha doin', making a snack?"

"Sort of." She threw a saucy grin over her shoulder but continued to mix the ice-cream and sauce together.

Wheeler wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck, before peering over her shoulder at what she was doing, "Vanilla and Hot Fudge? My favourite!"

Linka's smile showed in her voice, "Da lyubov, I know. Mine too."

"I know," he grinned and began nuzzling her neck, "You're gonna share though, right?"

She gave a wicked giggle, "That was definitely the plan. You need to put away the rest of these things first."

"'K," he gave her a last kiss and then moved away to do her bidding. When he returned he found her filling a large material icing bag. "You gonna decorate a cake with it?"

The lovely Russian shook her head, sealed the bag and then put the last spoonful in her mouth before resting the tube in the bowl. Then she turned in her lover's arms and brought their lips together, parting them so he could lick the mixture from her tongue.

Wheeler moaned softly with pleasure though he continued to search for the taste long after the supply was exhausted. Catching his breath, he tenderly cupped the side of her face, looking deeply into her eyes and forgetting everything else completely.

Linka swallowed, "We should go… before the rest melts too much."

"Go where?" he asked blankly and received a soft kiss in return.

"My cabin," she turned slightly, not pulling away and lifted the bowl, "I thought this would taste better than cheap body paint, da?"

He stared at her for a moment and then scooped her up in his arms, making her squeak and clutch the bowl, "God, you're perfect!

Laughing at the unseemly haste at which they arrived at their destination, Linka nonetheless disrobed in record time while Wheeler retrieved the silk ties and the blindfold from the bag, putting it aside.

"I thought we were going to share it?" She teased, reaching around him to undo his belt with a proprietary air.

"We will," He shrugged, removing his t-shirt and stepping out of his jeans as they fell to the floor. His boxer briefs were showing signs of strain but he ignored it in favour of encouraging Linka to lie down, "Trust me?"

Linka raised her hands above her head, and let him tie her wrists to the posts on either side of her head board, but made him laugh by saying, "I trust you with my body, I am not sure I trust you not to hog all of the ice-cream."

He didn't bother to correct her, instead he placed the blindfold carefully over her eyes and secured it in place, "You ok with this?"

"Da… do I need a safe word?" she asked nervously.

"For ice-cream?" Wheeler teased, but then became serious. "No Babe, 'Stop' will do. One thing I will never do is something that would hurt you, that sort of thing does _not_ turn me on."

She smiled and relaxed a little, "I think I knew that."

He leant down and kissed her briefly but then stood admiring her, tracing her contours with her eyes and letting himself appreciate the control she'd given him.

"Yankee?"

"Still here Beautiful, just admiring the view."

"You should be tired of it by now."

"Never."

The blindfold was beginning to take effect and though she could still feel the bed beneath her, and sense the presence of her companion, it felt almost as if she were floating. She gasped as a drop of the cold, sticky treat was placed without warning on the tips of her breasts, "Bozhe moy!"

Wheeler laughed, pleased with her reaction and trailed some more over the sensitive areas around her throat. When he traced more along her stomach, it felt random to Linka but it was actually an unsteady attempt to write 'I love you'.

Rather than going any further, now that the ice-cream was melting against the heat of her skin, Wheeler leant over to lap the liquid pooling at her throat, sucking here and there and making her groan.

Linka tried to reach for him before remembering she was trapped, and she realised for the first time how vulnerable she really was like that… he could do anything.

"Don't struggle," He'd noticed her sudden activity and reached up to rub her wrists, "If you're not ok with this I'll untie them."

"Nyet… it is ok," she swallowed, "I am just not used to being restrained, I was trying to touch you before I remembered I could not."

He ran his hands back down her arms and kissed her heart, "You've got quite a pulse going there, is it because you like it or because you're terrified?"

Linka gave a nervous laugh, "I… it is making me more conscious of how it feels I think, I know you will not do anything I will not like but I cannot tell what you are going to do, or where." She gasped again as the heat of his mouth sucked another spot clean.

"I like it," She whispered, and was rewarded by his tongue trailing along the words he'd written.

He moved away and she became nervous again. She knew he was still there because she could hear some movement but she couldn't place the noises. "Jason, talk to me, please?"

"I'm not going anywhere Babe," he promised, and she felt the bed dip as he sat on the end before encouraging her to bend her knees.

All thought fled as he picked up the ice-cream bag and let the melting liquid trickle over her.

Wheeler grinned at her reaction and reminded her that he couldn't speak Russian but that it hadn't sounded lady like. Without waiting for a response however he brought his mouth down, tasting the unique mix of vanilla, fudge and Linka.

"I have a new favourite flavour," He told her, going back for more as she continued saying things he couldn't understand, although her tone was now blissful and he took it as encouragement.

Wheeler stopped, leaving her panting and almost sobbing, and rid himself of the last of his clothing. "Talk to me Babe."

"I… cannot… I…"

He re-mounted the bed and covered her body with his own, pressing against her, "Tell me you want me."

"Da," She gasped, "Please Yankee!"

He began to make love to her, and Linka responded to him automatically while forcing herself to keep from pulling at her restraints. "Jason… I need to hear your voice."

"I'm here Babe, I'll always be here…" He couldn't speak any longer and kissed her instead, reaching up with one hand to entwine their fingers together.

They fell over the edge together, collapsing back on the bed and letting the pleasure wash over them.

* * *

"Untie me?" Linka requested, the first thing either of them had said.

Wheeler reached up and released her hands, though she was still pinned beneath him. He propped himself up on his arms and watched her remove the blind fold.

"So what did you think?" He watched her carefully, she wasn't trying to get away but if she was distressed at all he'd never suggest using the bonds again.

She shrugged, "I felt very exposed for a while, I kept worrying about things, I did not mean to but I suppose I am not very good at giving up control."

He kissed her, "Thank you for trying it, and for trusting me."

"I trust you completely and I will do it again," She promised, "It is not that I did not like what you did, or how it felt. I did. But when your senses are deprived your imagination works overtime."

Wheeler grinned and she found it infectious, but he said, "Good because we have more stuff to try out, remember?"

"Later," She promised, "Now it is your turn, can you turn us over?"

He nodded, wondering what she had in mind and moved them so that he took her place and she could sit up.

Wheeler let her put the blindfold on him and bind his wrists but protested when she then slid off him to stand up. "You are supposed to anticipate."

He sighed but soon became caught up in the moment as she began to pipe the ice-cream over his body in much the same areas he had chosen, and it made him hiss through his teeth at the sudden cold when she ventured lower.

She giggled and began to taste him, starting with his chest and working up to his lips before following the trail downwards. He was struggling to remain still long before her tongue reached his tattoo but she stopped then and stepped away, remaining silent as she gazed upon his very male body.

"Linka?"

"It is disconcerting, nyet?"

"Very… you wanna come back here?"

The lovely Russian moved back to the bed and caressed the inside of his thigh as she brought her lips back down to his stomach, gradually moving back to where he wanted her. She licked the sticky mixture off him with care and heard her head board creak as he gripped it.

"How does it feel Yankee?" She asked at last, moving to sit astride him and running her hands up his chest.

"I want to touch you." He growled, deciding he wasn't going to just lay there any longer.

Linka gasped and did her best to adjust, moving with him until they both found their pleasure. "Do not break my headboard!"

"And I thought I was bad at giving up control," She chided at last, laughing up at him as she lay curled around him.

"Yeah, yeah. You drive me wild and expect me to lay still?" he was grinning, now content to stay where he was.

Linka took off his blindfold and kissed him, releasing the ties so he could take her in his arms. "I am glad the others had gone out, I am not sure I could have done this if they were on the island."

"We'll have to beg Gaia to send them away more often." He replied, settling them both comfortably and resting his head against hers.

"And will you tell Gaia why we want the Island to ourselves?" She asked.

Wheeler laughed, "You think she doesn't know? I'm not saying she watches but seriously, we're not fooling her." His lover nodded, not as bothered as she might have been by the prospect.

After a while Linka got up, "I am hungry, and sticky. I need a shower before I start dinner."

Wheeler nodded, "I'll help… with both."

 _To be continued…_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N** : Back on schedule!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty One**

Linka shrieked and dodged around the kitchen table but Wheeler was faster and caught her on the other side, brandishing a floppy leak and trying to put it down her top.

The Russian tried to fight him off, laughing helplessly and would probably have lost the battle if Gaia hadn't appeared just then, making them break apart with hast and guilty expressions. "Er… we were just, um…"

The Spirit of the Earth held a hand up to silence her, "I don't want to know." She turned to Wheeler, "Your mother is asking for you on the planet vision."

"Oh great, what's happened now?" He muttered, his good mood evaporating immediately.

"She seems in good spirits, and I can tell you that your father is fine." Gaia assured him, "I think it's just a social call."

He relaxed again, "Thanks Gaia," and without thinking about what he was doing leant over to kiss Linka's lips and hand her the vegetable. "Won't be long."

Linka blushed furiously but Gaia had already vanished so she brushed it aside and called after him, " ** _Give her my love!_** "

A few moments later Wheeler entered the Crystal Chamber, "Hey Ma, how are you and Dad?"

"Jason, it's so good to see you, I can tell you're well." His mother beamed at him, "We're fine honey, we've had some good news… although I suppose I shouldn't say it's good, but it is."

Bemused the Planeteer said, "Oh?"

"Your great Aunt Matilda has passed away and since she has no family of her own everything reverted to us, including her house." She sounded rather smug as she added, "Guess what we found?"

Wheeler grinned, "Great Grandma Josephine's jewellery?"

"Yes! That…" She stopped herself, "Well you shouldn't speak ill of the dead, though I don't know why because she spoke ill of everyone when she was alive!" he laughed and she continued, "Anyway, Mom was right all along, she took all of their mother's things and then lied about it for years!"

"I know the story Ma." He said ruefully.

She grinned at him, "We're moving to the house by the way, so if there's anything you want from your room you and Linka might want to come and get it? How is she?"

Wheeler rubbed the back of his neck wondering if there was any point to telling her again that they weren't a couple, he wasn't sure he believed it anymore anyway. "She's fine, she sends her love."

"That's nice, please give her mine in return," Mrs Wheeler was clearly pleased, "Actually she's the reason I'm calling… or well, indirectly she is. Possibly." When he just gave her a confused look she said, "We wondered if you'd like Grandma Josephine's engagement ring? It's sapphire and diamond, very pretty and not at all dated. It would go beautifully with Linka's eyes…"

Her son sighed, "If you want Linka to have it you can give it to her when we come to help you move."

She crossed her arms and gave him a look that he was more used to seeing from the other women in his life than his mother, "You know very well what I meant, if you aren't ready to settle down you only had to say that."

Wheeler laughed softly, "Actually I just think there's more chance of her taking it from you."

"Why would you say that?" His parent frowned.

"She doesn't want that sort of relationship with me Ma, I've told you before, we're not…" He sighed again, "I don't know what we are."

Mrs Wheeler smiled, "That's not the impression I got from her."

"Really?" He sounded so hopeful she laughed and nodded.

"Why don't you think about it and when you come and help us move you can take the ring, and decide then." She suggested.

The Fire Planeteer laughed ruefully, "I don't really need to think about it, I just need to not screw it up."

Happy with the confession she'd wrung from him, Mrs Wheeler let the subject drop and they continued chatting about the house move and the other things his Great Aunt had appropriated until sometime later, when Linka entered.

"I do not mean to interrupt but I thought you would want to know that dinner is ready. Hello Mrs Wheeler." Linka smiled at her and put herself close enough to Wheeler for him to tuck her under his arm, which he did and she leant into him.

"Kathy dear, remember? Or Mom if you prefer," she pushed, making both Planeteers uncomfortable, but continued unabashedly. "You look very well, I trust that means my son is taking good care of you?"

Since that brought back visions of what they'd been doing earlier Wheeler cut in quickly, "Er Ma, look… we'd better go. I'll fill Linka in and we'll see you soon ok?"

"Is everything ok?" the Russian asked at once and was silenced by another kiss.

"Yes. Babe, I'll tell you over dinner."

"I think he's hungry, you had better go and feed him," His mother said, amused.

Linka nodded, "He is always like this when there is food, but if we are coming to see you?" the other woman nodded, "then we will catch up soon."

They said goodbye and Linka let her 'boyfriend' drag her back to the kitchen.

* * *

Curled in her companion's arms, Linka watched the sun set over the ocean. They'd gone for a walk along the beach after dinner and it was such a lovely night they'd stopped to enjoy the peace and quiet.

Wheeler kissed her hair and wondered whether, if he had had the ring his mother promised just then, she would accept him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Linka asked, looking up at him with an expression so much like love he bent to kiss her lips. She chuckled when they parted, "Is that what you were thinking about?"

"Kind of." He shrugged, "I was thinking how perfect this is, how much I love spending time with you."

Linka smiled and rested her head against him again, "Me too."

He was just gathering his courage to ask her to make the arrangement more permanent when she shivered and stood up out of his arms.

The moon was high in the sky and the breeze was chilly but instead of seeking warmth the Wind Planeteer began to strip her clothes off, letting them fall to the sand before running into the water.

Wheeler watched her with a grin, not upset about having his declaration forestalled in the face of her spontaneity.

"Are you coming in?" She challenged him, treading water and watching as he disrobed and walked slowly up to her.

"It's freezing." He told her, pulling her into his arms.

Linka put her arms up around his neck, "I'm sure you will think of a way to warm us up."

" _You_ need to warm _me_ up before I get frostbite," he teased. "You wouldn't like it if bits started to drop off would you?"

Laughing she shook her, "It is not that cold Yankee, do not be a baby." Even though she knew that the hurt look he gave her then was feigned she couldn't bear it. She pressed herself close and buried her face in his neck, "Jason, do not do that to me, you know I will do anything you want."

The American squeezed her tight, "I want you to want me."

"I do, constantly." She told him, missing the point slightly but making him laugh when she added, "I sometimes wonder if it is normal to need you so often, how did I survive all these years when I can barely go a day without making love with you."

"By not knowing what you were missing, and I guess it's normal for us… I need you just as badly."

Linka shrugged, "But you already knew what you were missing."

They were drifting further out and Wheeler lay back to let the salt water lift him, taking Linka with him to rest on his chest.

"I didn't know. I suspected, but… I know it's hard for you to believe but it _is_ different with you." He struggled to put what he was feeling into words. "Better, more… right."

"We are close friends, our relationship meant more to start with."

Wheeler chuckled, "What exactly are you trying to say about my past romances?"

No longer perturbed by his teasing she responded with, "Nothing that you have not said yourself, that there was no romance... except maybe with Trish."

The Fire Planeteer stared up at the moon, "That wasn't romance. I might have thought it was at the time but we were kids, what guy doesn't think he's in love with his first real crush? Especially, if she's as ready to believe it as he is."

"What we have is not exactly romantic either," She pointed out sadly.

He stopped their motion and let their legs sink, treading water for both of them. He looked into her eyes and spoke earnestly, "This can be whatever we want it to be Babe, it's real and it's special. You know that right?"

She nodded and kissed him, but though he returned her embrace, that was clearly meant to initiate their physical relationship, he couldn't help be oddly disturbed that she'd chosen to do that rather than continue the conversation. In fact his words had meant a lot to Linka and far from wanting to call a halt and thereby maintain the barriers between them, she'd wanted to show him how completely she was committed to him.

As was common when they were together however, their connection took over, soothing worries and bringing complete, if temporary, understanding.

After the first coupling they split apart to play in the water, chasing, splashing and finding new games that they would only ever play with each other. At last Wheeler caught her hand and guided her back towards the dock and the posts of the pier that were firmly driven into the sea bed. Pinning her against one of these he began a possessive exploration of her neck but she stopped him, gently holding him at bay.

Instead of explaining Linka took his hands and placed them on the post above her head. He gave her a questioning look but she returned it with a saucy one of her own and sank below the water. Her lips went first to his tattoo, reminding him again of everything they'd pledged and he relaxed, giving himself over to her care.

He was still panting, when she broke the surface for air, coming up between him and the dock. He wrapped his arms around her and the post, holding them up and together at the same time, "God, you're good at that… you're so not what I expected."

"What did you expect?" she asked warily.

Wheeler tilted his head to one side, regarding her thoughtfully, "Quiet passion I think. A warm welcome, but only for your husband, under the blankets, and at night."

She laughed, "I think that was what I expected of me too. I am not sorry that I can have more with you though."

"Good, 'cos neither am I." Then he added curiously, "How did you see me?"

Linka shook her head, "As you are I think, at least by the time I decided to ask you to help me… you have grown up a lot in the time we have known each other and I do not think I could imagine you as other than caring and considerate. If anything, it is when we are not making love that you surprise me."

"In a good way?" He sounded worried and it made her roll her eyes.

"Of course in a good way," she turned her head to the side, not wanting to meet his eyes in her embarrassment. "It really is getting cold out here, we should go back and dry off."

He agreed and led her by the hand back to where they'd left their clothes. "There's no point in getting dressed Babe, we both need a hot shower."

"You want to walk back to our cabins like this…?"

"Sure, why not?"

The lovely Russian shrugged and picked up her things, wondering how he talked her into being so reckless.

When they finally slipped under the covers of her bed however, they were unable to keep their hands off each other. Linka pulled him down on top of her, "Is this what you imagined Yankee? Because I could not want anyone more than I want you at this moment."

"Like I'm your husband?" his lips found the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Da." She sighed and pushed against him, "I want to pretend Yankee; tell me that you love me, tell me that it is forever."

He didn't wait, they were both too ready, but he replied, "Yes… forever, this is forever! Babe I love you, you gotta know I love you… please?"

Linka gasped and it wasn't just her body that welcomed him but everything she was.

" _ **Tell me!**_ " He demanded.

"I love you!" she sobbed, "I love you… _**Jason!**_ "

They both cried out in unison, collapsing together in perfect harmony.

 _To be continued…_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Linka sighed and laid her head on Wheeler's shoulder as the warm water cascaded over them, and he kissed her shoulder in return. They neither made a move to get clean nor initiated any further love-making, but stood under the shower head, contentedly naked in each other's arms.

The American savoured the curves of her soft skin as they pressed against him, thinking that nothing could be more perfect than being with her, while she marvelled at the connection she felt with him after each joining. This, she was sure, could not be the behaviour of two people only using each other's bodies for convenience.

The sound of the Geo-cruiser returning made Wheeler groan, and reach for the shower gel, "Dammit, I was hoping for a little alone time for once."

"Oh," The Russian immediately began to wonder if she'd been too clingy. "If you want to slip away for a while I can make an excuse for you…"

She was silenced with a kiss, "Not without _you_."

"But we were alone all day yesterday," Linka kissed him back, letting him wash her but apparently in no rush to speed things up. "Or have you forgotten already?"

He grinned and pointedly handed her the bottle of liquid soap, "Not likely. It's just never enough that's all, and it's always sneaking around behind the other's backs. Just once I'd like to be able to relax and spend time together at home like it's normal." He sighed and then thought about what he'd said and added quickly, "Not that I'd change what we _have_ been doing, I just didn't want it to end yet… you know?"

Linka nodded, trying to find the words.

She was in fact very confused. When the Wind Planeteer had asked her lover to tell her the words she'd want to hear from her husband the night before, she'd assumed it was a harmless game to enhance the moment. It hadn't turned out that way though, it had felt absolutely real and everything he'd said and done since had seemed to confirm it.

Consequently she was afraid she was being too naïve; that she was only hearing what she desperately wanted to hear and that she would lose him entirely if she said the wrong thing, not to mention making a fool of herself which she couldn't bear.

She hesitated too long.

" **Linka? Are you in here?** " Gi's voice through her bedroom door made her turn away in embarrassment, though she knew the Water Planeteer wouldn't enter.

" **Da, I am just taking a shower, I will not be long.** " She called back, conscious that Wheeler too had looked away and was now being quite efficient about getting himself clean.

The Asian sounded excited as she continued, " **Well hurry up! There's an Art Festival going on, on the mainland. We spotted it on the way back, it's going to be so much fun!** "

" **Ok, I will meet you in the kitchen**." Linka breathed a sigh of relief as her friend finally departed but it was short lived since Wheeler stepped out of the shower to dry himself off.

"Looks like I'm gonna get that alone time after all." He said sourly.

Hating that their rapport had evaporated so completely, Linka reached out to rest a hand on his arm, "Will you not come with us?"

Wheeler sighed and his shoulders slumped. "Yeah. Sure." He shook his head, "Whatever."

Linka turned the shower off and stepped out, oblivious to her nudity, "Yankee, please?"

"I said I'd come." He shrugged and tried to concentrate on drying himself. "Do you expect me to be enthusiastic about it as well?"

"Nyet," She replied with obvious annoyance, "Neither do I expect a sulky three year old whenever you do not get your own way. Perhaps you should stay here after all."

She returned to the shower and closed the door, swearing that she'd tell him where to go if he tried to follow her and feeling incredibly disappointed when he didn't.

* * *

Wheeler was cursing himself. First he'd tried to push her into a relationship she clearly didn't want and then he had, as she had said, thrown a tantrum when his plans were overset.

Sitting at the back of the 'cruiser he tortured himself all the way to the Festival with imagining the exact words she'd been going to use to let him down gently. He supposed he should be grateful for Gi's interruption, but at the time there had been just that small spark of hope that she was going to say that she wanted more too, and he'd been completely devastated when she'd looked away.

Gi was almost bouncing with delight when they alighted from their craft and was quickly drawn to some street performers enacting a play on a makeshift stage.

Kwame attracted at first to the sound of a Chinese zither, was soon caught up in some new age music performances while Ma-Ti became fascinated by the brightly coloured craft booths, offering both wares to purchase and instruction on making them yourself.

Wheeler, who was hoping that Linka would let their argument slide if he didn't act that way again, asked her cheerfully, "So Babe, what do you want to do first?"

She shrugged, and began to wander slowly along the street without direction.

Wheeler fell in beside her, "There's a lot here, I don't think we'll get around it all."

"You do not have to stay with me." She said, her voice tightly controlled.

The Fire Planeteer dropped the happy act and replied quietly, "Yeah I do, I told you I wanted to spend the day with you."

"Not like this," she countered, "and not with all these people."

Wheeler looked around at the crowded street, strangers of all sorts laughing and having fun, oblivious to the strained conversation going on in their midst. "They don't count, they don't care what we do and you don't care what they think. Right?"

She shrugged again and he took her hand, gently but firmly leading her over to a quiet spot at the back of the booths. He took her other hand then and leant down to catch the gaze that had been avoiding him. "Babe, I'm sorry, don't be mad at me, please?"

Linka looked into his eyes at last but remained silent, waiting for him to say something more.

"I got caught up in it all and I forgot..." He sighed. "Look, let's not fall out over this ok? We have something good, I don't want that to change because of one bad mood and I know you don't either."

Linka nodded slowly feeling like she'd lost something she'd never had, and let him pull her into a hug. He didn't try to kiss her but held her to him in a way that made her feel like he didn't think they had long left.

"Hey look!" he exclaimed, releasing her and pointing to something behind her.

Linka turned, made off balance by his sudden change of mood - he apparently had no such apprehensions as she had attributed to him - and saw a collection of easels with a few people milling around. She looked back at him in confusion.

"Look at the sign, it's a painting class. It's on your list, remember?" he said excitedly.

"The last thing..." she agreed, not as happy as he would have expected.

Wheeler took her hand back in a warm clasp, and correctly judging her mood, said, "We'll add more."

Her smile finally broke out and she agreed, allowing herself to be led over to the artist who was helping her pupils set up.

They took the last two places, and the guy who happened to have selected the easel between the empty ones made a show of moving so that they could be next to each other.

The guy was young and what Wheeler thought Gi would call 'hot'. Linka might think he was just being nice but the American knew better, and sure enough every time Wheeler glanced his way while their teacher was giving instructions, the guy was staring at the Wind Planeteer. Fortunately Linka was absorbed in the lesson.

Wheeler sketched the collection of bottles, shoes, fruit and other assorted knickknacks that constituted their still life, onto his canvas with ease, while Linka was plainly struggling.

Their teacher Anne, stopped behind her to suggest that she focus less on the detail and just plot out the various shapes instead, it was just a guide for the paint after all. The 'hot guy', whose name was Angelo, also weighed in but his suggestions were vague, "I tend to go for more of an impressionist look for my sketches but then I've been a professional artist for several years now. Though of course I love having the opportunity to work in other styles and learn from my colleagues."

Anne rolled her eyes nearly making Wheeler choke. She'd already offered the young man some advice and he'd ignored it. She was old enough to be his mother and had been a teacher professionally for a few years and she no longer had the patience to persevere with people who didn't want to listen.

She wandered around the class a little longer and then suggested they start mixing their paint, demonstrating different techniques and recommending they experiment with all of them.

At that point it seemed to click for Linka and she placed her brush strokes with confidence. The American however felt like he was trying to tie shoe laces with mittens on.

"Arghh," he groaned at last, drawing both Linka and Anne's attention, and to his annoyance Angelo's who laughed loudly at the indistinguishable blobs and wonky lines.

"I give up," he shrugged. "I guess there's more than one way I resemble a three year old, huh Babe?"

Linka tried to hide her giggles, "You cannot be good at everything."

He gave her his kooky lopsided grin, and then turned to their teacher as she placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "You showed some real promise with your original drawing, why don't we try some sketching instead?"

Wheeler agreed and went with her to sit at the side of the class with a drawing pencil and pad. He began again with the still life and made a couple of drawings that Anne was pleased to praise, but it couldn't hold his attention for long.

Angelo seemed to have given up on his own artwork, which was annoyingly good anyway, and was completely focused on Linka. He helped her exchange her canvas for a new one and she began work again, laughing at something he said to her.

Feeling the Fire Planeteer's gaze on her, Linka's eyes flicked up to meet his and she smiled, warming his heart and calming his irritation.

Wheeler began a new sketch, one he spent much more time over and all of Anne's gentle suggestions were assiduously listened to and applied, making him a firm favourite.

"You are hard at work Yankee moy?" Linka's voice made him look up and he smiled. "The class is over, we need to go so that Anne can get ready for the next."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, "Guess I got into it."

She sat on the bench beside him, pleased by his interest since it was an item on her list. "Can I see?"

He handed it over and she gasped at the beautifully rendered image of herself, "Is that how you see me?"

"Well no," he said defensively, not understanding her reaction, "I'm only a beginner Babe, I think you're beautiful, you know that. My drawing's never going to come close!"

She looked again at the image which in her opinion had a quality to it that she would never see in the mirror, and then put her arms around him. "Jason this is wonderful, do not doubt yourself..."

"You both have a lot of talent," Anne said, "I wish I could teach you full time, I hope you'll keep it up?"

"Da, we will!" Linka told her, positively glowing at the thought, "I will go and buy the things I need today."

Wheeler laughed affectionately, "So do I get to see your masterpieces?"

She blushed but nodded and the three of them walked over to her easel.

"Oh Babe, wow!" Wheeler stared in wonder at the rendering she'd made of the cove where they'd been skinny dipping the first time. "It's incredible, you're amazing!"

"As I have been telling her," Angelo said from behind them, causing Wheeler's fists to bunch at his side, "I think she has done this before after all, yes?"

Linka laughed and shook her head, "Only a little at school and nothing like this, but when Anne explained… it just finally made sense to me." She looked at the older woman and told her a sincere, "Thank you."

The artist hugged her, and then handed her a card. "Pupils like you and your boyfriend are the reason I still come to these festivals, my blog is on there and there's an artist's community where you can post pictures of your work. I want to see your progress."

Both Planeteer's promised to keep in touch, then took their work and headed for the Geo-cruiser. Wheeler was surprised and pleased that Angelo hadn't offered his contact details as well, but then he thought that maybe he'd already given them to Linka, and his mood waivered dangerously.

Propping Linka's canvases up on the back seats of their craft, Wheeler looked again at the ocean view and said, "That really is _something_ you know, I wasn't just saying that. Wait 'til the other's see it."

Linka blushed prettily, she was far more susceptible to his praise than the other artists' if he'd only noticed. "I loved doing it… it is more abstract than I intended though."

"I can see where it is." Wheeler grinned, "I have very fond memories of that spot."

"So do I," She confessed, and let him pull her into his arms and kiss her with a great deal of relief on both sides.

* * *

Their closeness restored, the Wind and Fire Planeteers walked hand in hand along the street at the edge of the festival and eventually moved away, and down onto the seafront looking for a restaurant for lunch.

"Perhaps we should call the others…" Linka sounded hesitant and her companion took advantage of it.

"Nah, they'll all take ages to get here because they're absorbed with whatever they're doing, and then they'll all want to eat somewhere different so that it'll be hours before we find anywhere."

"Hungry Yankee?" The Russian asked laughing.

He squeezed her hand and agreed, though he mostly just wanted to keep her to himself. "Starving!"

They found a quiet little café with outdoor seating and after giving their orders at the counter, sat themselves in the shade with the cans of drink they'd selected.

"I hope we can find the shop Anne recommended." Linka said, relaxing as she took in the scenery.

Wheeler grinned, "We passed it didn't we?"

"Did we?" Linka blinked, and re-focused on his face. "I am sorry Jason, I just never thought that painting would be so…"

"Easy?" He suggested.

The Russian shook her head, "It is not easy at all, I still have a very long way to go before I will be comfortable calling myself an artist, it is not something you can learn in one lesson." Laughing, he agreed with her, thinking of his own efforts. Her face softened in sympathy but she continued, "I was going to say that I did not think it would be so energising. I loved it, I know that I said I wanted to learn properly but I did not really think it would go beyond a few lessons. Now I am motivated to teach myself until I excel."

"That's great Babe, and I know you will, you can do anything you put your mind to." She thanked him quietly, pleased and embarrassed by his faith. "So do I get to keep your first effort, you know the 'one before she got famous'?"

Linka laughed with him, "Only if I get to keep the sketch you did of me?"

Her companion rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously, "Yeah, if you want it."

" _I do._ "

They were interrupted with the arrival of their respective lunches which they re-arranged to their satisfaction with practised ease, that is she took the slices of fresh tomato and cucumber from his plate and he took the onion rings from hers.

"So, are you going to keep drawing?" She asked at a convenient moment.

Wheeler shrugged, "Sure if you want to pose for me. I kinda enjoyed it but I'm not much interested in concentrating that long on anything else."

"I would like to try painting you too," She agreed, "It will be a lot harder than a sea scape though."

"You could add me in to one," He gave her a wicked glance, "I seem to remember you saying I resembled a Greek statue."

She choked and went very red at the recollection, "Yankee! I did not mean to paint you in the… without… like that! Is that what you meant, about drawing me I mean?"

Her eyes had gone very wide and the Fire Planeteer was laughing so hard that it brought tears to his eyes, "Oh Babe you're priceless! Yeah, I'd _**love**_ to draw you 'without', I'll add it to my list!"

By the time he'd finally recovered himself her embarrassment had transformed into amusement, "I do not think I could make you just a statue though Yankee, how about the centrepiece to a working fountain?"

He was about to answer in kind that she should also be a part of that tableau, when a family came and sat down at the next table. He glanced their way then leant over to whisper his response in somewhat graphic terms which made Linka's face return to its rosy hue, "Wheeler!"

Placing a kiss on her cheek he turned his attention back to his lunch and they kept their conversation on safer topics until they were ready to leave.

At the art shop Linka's enthusiasm returned so after selecting a drawing pad and set of pencils with an eraser, the American sat on the staircase that led up into a gallery while he waited for her to find all of the things she needed.

He watched in affectionate amusement as she debated between various mediums, wanting to try them all but not being able to afford more than the basics. When she was finally done and brought her selections to the till, Wheeler grabbed a set of assorted canvases that she'd been torn by and handed over the money for them. "You'll need these too."

"Jason… nyet. The sketch pads will do for now, you do not need to do that."

"I know I don't need to," He shrugged, "I want to… if it bothers you, you can give one to my Mom, she'd like that."

Linka gave him a slightly horrified look, "To hang beside Trish's?"

He laughed, "Not 'til you're happy with it, but sure, why not?" She was still hesitating so he added, "Seriously Babe, it's not a big deal, it doesn't come with an obligation."

"I know that," She looked so surprised that the tension that had begun to build in him evaporated, "I just do not think it is fair for you to spend your money on me."

"What else am I gonna spend it on?" he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and she unconsciously leant into him. "I like seeing you this happy, it makes me happy. Let me spoil you for once huh?"

"Spasiba." Conscious that the shop keeper was watching them Linka pulled away but the light in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

The old man at the counter rang up their purchases saying in a friendly way, "You two make a quite a picture. You've been together a while now, I can tell, but the spark is still there. That's what keeps it interesting…" he started telling them about his own long and happy marriage, to which they listened politely, neither one of them seeking to correct his assessment of their own relationship.

 _To be continued…_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

Having made another trip back to the Geo-Cruiser with their shopping, Wheeler and Linka began to seek out the other Planeteers. Linka would have preferred to head back to Hope Island to get to work on her painting but there was to be a street party that evening and her friends were eager to stay for it so she gave in gracefully.

Wheeler didn't say much but he had preferred the idea of the party, hoping that he and his Russian companion could lose themselves in the crowds. She had immediately distanced herself when they ran into Kwame and Wheeler was having to remind himself repeatedly not to reach out for her.

The girls went off together to find a public convenience just as it began to get busy and the American was left listening to Ma-Ti give eager descriptions of all he'd seen. Wheeler was too good a friend to show his disinterest and encouraged the younger man to expound on his discoveries but he wasn't sorry when a couple of girls approached them and asked them to dance to the music that was just now starting.

Ma-Ti was obviously interested in the offer but too embarrassed to take advantage of it and so to give him some encouragement, Wheeler accepted for both of them, letting his friend follow his lead.

The streets swelled with revellers and the American moved from one partner to another, not really even noticing them. He had begun to search for the Wind Planeteer again, but unfortunately for him when their eyes met he had a particularly lithe and sparsely clad woman rubbing herself against him. He tried to excuse himself, not under any illusion about the expression on Linka's face, but his dance partner stopped him to whisper something in his ear.

Linka watched as Wheeler laughed at whatever the woman said and answered her, before finally disengaging himself and making his way back to her. She crossed her arms, "Having fun?"

"Yeah," he told her, "jealous?"

She coloured up, "Nyet of course not."

Wheeler pulled her into his arms, pretending not to notice the way she cast her eyes around in case anyone was watching. "Dance with me?"

"You already have a partner," Linka replied stubbornly, though she didn't pull away.

"Half a dozen actually, and I don't know any of their names." He pulled her into the melee and got her to sway with him before pointing Ma-Ti out, who was still dancing with his original partner. "He needed a little encouragement."

"And you just had to show him how it was done I suppose?" Linka finally smiled, "You are a good big brother… and a terrible flirt!"

The Fire Planeteer grinned and pulled her closer, satisfied that she believed that there wasn't anything more going on than there was.

The dancing continued for a couple of hours with only minor breaks to grab drinks from the local vendors, but finally the Planeteers re-convened to grab a bite to eat and look for a hotel. It was while they were seated at an outdoor restaurant, enjoying their supper, than Angelo found them again.

"Ah, the so beautiful and talented Linka!" He exclaimed loud enough to cause her to blush, and made his way over, ignoring Wheeler's glare. "I was worried you had left and I had missed the chance of dancing with you, but you eat and I will wait."

He grabbed a chair from a nearby table and sat, causing Wheeler to bristle. Linka on the other hand greeted him with a friendly warmth, and introduced him to her fellow Planeteers without hesitation as a wonderful artist, thereby increasing his admiration of her.

"Ah but your friend Linka is being modest, she too is a wonderful artist. Is that not so…?" he looked at Wheeler and left it open for him to fill in his own name.

The American was still glaring at the interloper but he said, "Linka's amazing at everything."

He realised it was the wrong thing to say immediately because Angelo's eyes lit up, "I look forward to testing that theory… on the dance floor."

Linka laughed and told him she was finished eating if he wanted to go now, and they moved together into the crowd, leaving Wheeler seething behind them.

"She's just being friendly," Gi told him, "Honestly, she has no clue sometimes."

That softened the Fire Planeteer's expression somewhat and he tried to shrug it off, "Yeah, I know."

When the two painters returned Linka said, "Angelo knows somewhere we can stay for the night… it might be a good idea to get rooms and then come back to the party?"

They all agreed and Gi took Angelo's arm, guiding him away from her friend, "Lead on." He did, by no means indisposed to receive the attentions of another pretty woman.

Wheeler fell in beside his fair companion and as they were behind the others, ventured to take her hand. She didn't object so he pushed things further, "Share with me tonight?"

"Nyet!" she looked shocked, but lowered her voice and leant closer to him, "Yankee this is far too public, and besides it will be expected that I share with Gi."

"I don't care, Babe please, let's just drop the act, the others won't care."

"I care!" She blushed, "I do not want them to think that I am… and what if there are reporters here? We have an image to maintain."

"'Woman of consenting ages sleeps with her boyfriend!'" He said sarcastically, "Yeah, really headline news."

She glared, "It would not be put like that and you know it! The Planeteers are role models for young people, we have to think of the wider consequences."

Wheeler started to say something but then swallowed it. Annoyed however, Linka insisted he tell her what he was going to say. "Fine. Are you sure it's the Planeteers' reputation you're worried about and not what Angelo will think?"

Linka pulled her hand free and turned to face him, blocking his path, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He knew he should shut up but he was jealous and frustrated with the way things had been going and his mouth just seemed to have ideas of its own. "He's being pretty obvious Linka… and you don't seem to mind. You've been all about experiences lately, maybe one guy isn't enough anymore?"

The Wind Planeteer gasped in shock, not able to process the fact that he was desperate for her to deny it and make some commitment to what they had, all she heard was the insult. She lifted her chin and gave an indifferent shrug, wishing the ground would swallow her up. "We are both single, I suppose we can do as we please?"

"Whatever, I've already had a few offers tonight," He bragged, hurt beyond measure by her words, "If that's the way you want it I'll find my own place to spend the night."

She turned without another word and hurried after the others, leaving Wheeler to follow on slowly behind.

* * *

"Whatever you want is fine Gi," Linka said impatiently as her roommate tried to organise their sleeping quarters. She wanted very much to get away from her friends before they realised that she and Wheeler weren't speaking again, and didn't care what arrangements they made.

Finally Gi handed over the second key she'd been issued and Linka turned to claim Angelo's arm, "Now that is done, come and dance with me?"

The artist grinned and led her back out into the festival, oblivious to the nervous looks the other Planeteers cast in Wheeler's direction. The American said nothing and didn't meet their eyes but after the pair had left he hunched his shoulders and said, "I'll sort something out later," following them out the door.

His initial intention was to keep an eye on her, not entirely convinced that Angelo would toe the line, even though Wheeler wasn't sure that Linka wanted him to. The longer he watched them, and the way Linka flirted through her dance moves, the sicker he felt. At last, not able to bear any more, the American turned and walked away, painfully aware that if she did something she regretted it would probably be his fault for pushing her into Angelo's arms… not that he'd meant to.

 _Just how many ways can I screw up anyway?_ He wondered, hating himself. _Anything I do now will just make it worse, only… please Babe, don't do anything just to spite me… but what if he really is what she wants?_

While the Fire Planeteer was seriously regretting everything he'd done since the other Planeteers had interrupted their shower, Linka was already beginning to regret using Angelo as a prop. The artist hands were everywhere, until it felt like there were more than two and whilst she did her best to evade them with some rather skilful dancing, it was still enough to make it clear to her that she didn't want to be alone with him.

Pulling her against him without warning and making her shiver unpleasantly, Angelo brought his lips to her ear, "This would be more fun in my room, yes?"

"Nyet!" Linka pulled away quickly, "Angelo, I am sorry if I gave you the wrong idea… I like to dance."

He gave a philosophical shrug, "Myself also, but you are very attractive and I think it would be more fun if we danced in bed. You will think about it, yes?"

He would have taken her back in his arms but she shook her head quickly and stepped back, bumping into the couple behind. After several apologies and a fast exit to the sidelines where it was quieter, Linka once again turned to her new friend, "I really am sorry… please understand."

"It is not me, it is you?" He teased, more amused than annoyed, and then showed himself to be more perceptive than she'd given him credit for, "Or perhaps it is Wheeler?"

The Wind Planeteer's cheeks flushed but she nodded slowly, "I was angry with him, I should not have used you like that."

He laughed, "I enjoyed the using, we could go and find him if you like, and you can use me some more?"

"Spasiba," She chuckled, "But I think I should go and find him on my own."

"Then I will go and make another young woman's dreams come true. It has been a pleasure Linka, you know where to find me if things get dull." He winked at her and left, disappearing into the crowd without any regrets on either side.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Linka made her way back to the hotel and approached the reception desk, "Excuse me, please can you tell me what room number Jason Wheeler has taken?"

The man at the desk shook his head, "I'm sorry we can't give out that information." The woman next to him however had been the one to book Gi in and she evidently remembered them.

"Is that one of your friends?" She asked, "They haven't come back yet."

Linka smiled her thanks, "Da it is the American, I am not sure how to describe him…"

The female receptionist nodded, "The unusually hot red-head, I remember him, he didn't take a room."

"Oh." Linka's heart fell into the pit of her stomach but she held her countenance steady, "I do not suppose he said where he was going?"

The other woman shook her head, "Sorry."

"That is not a problem, thank you for your help." Linka headed up the nearby staircase and quickly located her room. Her brilliant brain noted that her things had been brought from the Geo-cruiser without her really paying attention, but she was more grateful that Gi was still out at the party.

 _I did not think he would really do it,_ she thought, blaming herself for her naivety. Sitting on the bed next to her overnight bag, Linka let her tears flow unchecked, _It is over, we cannot go back after this. I cannot. Why did he have to be so…_ Unable to finish the though as her feelings were too strong for words, she slowly got ready for bed.

Laying in the darkened room, the Wind Planeteer could not find any peace. _One thing is for sure I was not made for casual relationships, I should never have started this… nyet. I promised him that I would not regret it, and I will not. He did everything I asked of him and more, it is not his fault that I could not control my feelings… I knew this would happen sooner or later, I should never have let myself believe that it could turn into something more… It was foolish. I will not make that mistake again, ever._

With Wheeler out of the picture she had no doubt at all that she would keep her resolution, she couldn't even imagine ever wanting anyone to be that close to her again.

* * *

Wheeler was tired and disheartened by the time he returned to the hotel. He'd walked down to the sea wall and along the coast, trying to clear his head and then back to the geo-cruiser to get his bag. Although it had certainly given him enough time to reflect on what he'd done wrong, he was no closer to a solution.

The festival was still in full swing with too many people around for him to try to pick out his companions, not that he wanted to.

Wheeler didn't recognise the solitary guy at the reception desk, "I need a single room for the night."

"Sorry Buddy, we're all booked up," was the unwelcoming reply.

"What?" The American blinked at him, "My friends are here."

The man shrugged, "Any chance they'd have booked for you?"

Wheeler gave his name and received another negative, but with an added suggestion, "We're not too strict during the festival, it's the event of the year around here and artists aren't known for their wealth. The rooms aren't big but if your friends want to let you crash in one..."

"Thanks man, guess I'll go find them." Accepting the offer to leave his things behind the desk, Wheeler once more ventured into the throng.

More than one girl danced up against him as he made his way through the bustle to a food stand, but he didn't care now and paid them no attention. He got himself a drink and leant on the side of the stand, scanning the crowd and wondering if he should just go back to the 'cruiser... It wouldn't be the first time he'd slept in there after all.

"Hi." A pretty young woman approached him, "Why aren't you dancing?"

He held up his drink, "It's hot out there."

"It's hot over here too," she replied meaningfully, then nodded towards his bottle, "May I?"

Wheeler handed it over without a comment. He hadn't been serious when he'd told Linka he could find other company for the night but he hadn't doubted it either, and didn't now.

 _Why the hell shouldn't I?_ He thought, his jealousy flaring up again. _If she can... at least it'd be somewhere comfortable to sleep!_

At the same time, thoughts of Linka with Angelo made him feel sick again and banished any ideas he had of revenge, he definitely wasn't in the mood to fake interest in someone else. Mostly he just wanted to be alone.

Finally catching a glimpse of Kwame he excused himself to the surprised girl, and waving away his drink he plunged back into the revellers.

"Wheeler," The African looked surprised, "I thought you were sticking with Linka?"

The Fire Planeteer looked away, "She doesn't want me around. Look, can I borrow your key? There weren't any rooms left, I just wanna crash on the couch."

Kwame nodded slowly, surreptitiously looking around to see if his friend was alone and seeing a young woman watching them from a nearby food stand, said, "I will let you in, but there is no couch only a chair. Unless you want to share a bed with Ma-Ti?"

"Haha," Wheeler snorted, grateful that he wasn't getting a lecture about not sticking around earlier. "The chair's fine."

Having retrieved his bag from reception and trudged up the stairs after Kwame, Wheeler followed him into the small room and immediately slumped into the none-too-comfortable seat. Seeing his friend begin to fill the kettle, "Hey man, you don't have to stay, go back and enjoy yourself."

"In a little while, I am glad of a break." He told him, and as the kettle boiled, came to sit on the bed opposite, "What happened with Linka?"

Wheeler shook his head, unwilling to talk about it.

"You know she was only trying to make you jealous by dancing with Angelo?" Kwame suggested.

"Actually I think she was trying to piss me off because of something I said," The Fire Planeteer told him, and then sighed and rubbed his face with his hands, "There's more to it than that though Kwame, it's been coming for a while… I was convenient, but I'm not sure that's enough for her now and she obviously doesn't want anything more with me, the second you guys are in the picture I'm out of it."

His friend frowned, "Gi is of the opinion that Linka expects you to be the one to walk away, and that it makes her unhappy."

" _ **You told Gi?!**_ " Wheeler exclaimed, alarmed at the thought of how Linka would react.

Kwame held his gaze, "Linka told Gi."

The American's jaw dropped. "Then why the hell are we pretending there's nothing going on?"

"You tell me!" Kwame laughed, "Honestly Wheeler, from what Gi said, Linka would very much like to make it a permanent arrangement."

"That's what my Mom said too, but it's definitely not what Linka is saying," he slumped back in the chair again, "After what I said to her tonight, I'm not sure it'll make a difference anyway. All I wanted was for her to acknowledge that we had something but she didn't want to know."

Kwame frowned, "What exactly did she say?"

Wheeler repeated the conversations, pretty much word for word to his friend's growing horror, "Let me check that I understand this correctly; you demanded that she sleep with you and after she refused you accused her of sleeping around and told her you would get what you wanted elsewhere?"

" **No!** " He exclaimed, "I just wanted her to share a room like we usually do, I don't make 'demands' and yeah I said that if she wanted someone else I…" Kwame's expression hadn't changed but Wheeler's face became ashen. "Jeez I didn't mean it like that! She has to know I didn't mean it like that, I thought she liked the guy I wasn't saying that she'd… and I wouldn't either." He swallowed, "At least not while there's still a chance of being with her anyway."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Wheeler said, "Do you think I should try and find her to explain?"

"No, I think you should leave her to calm down," Seeing how unhappy his friend was he added, "We could get Ma-Ti to call her if you think she might… do something she will regret?"

Wheeler shook his head, "I thought of that but I don't believe she'd do anything she didn't really want to, even in a temper. That doesn't mean she won't do anything she'll regret though, just that she wouldn't do it to spite me… and she definitely wouldn't appreciate anyone interfering."

The African rolled his eyes and stood up to make some coffee, figuring it would be a long night.

 _To be continued…_


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N** : Thanks again for reading and reviewing, only a couple more chapters to go after this, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

It was finished. Linka stood back and double checked her first real painting for flaws, and not finding any – though she felt none of the satisfaction she might be expected to feel - packed up her things and took them back to a cabin that had seemed far too empty over the last week. The day was still very young, and she decided to go jogging to keep herself busy until the others got up.

Wheeler hadn't joined them for breakfast at the festival and she could only guess the reasons for it, he'd been waiting at the geo-cruiser however and she hadn't been able to meet his eyes.

Wanting to get away from all of them she'd immediately departed for her cabin on their arrival, only to be confronted with reminders of Wheeler everywhere she looked, from his toothbrush in her bathroom to discarded underwear under the bed and the 'toys' he'd bought for them to share. Linka had packed everything up immediately and later, placed them inside the door of his room when he wasn't around.

He hadn't done the same for her things and she didn't have the courage to go and retrieve them, however he or perhaps one of the others had brought her artist supplies to her room at some point, including the canvases he'd given her. Her original painting and the sketch he'd done of her were missing though and again, she couldn't bring herself to ask for them.

Having stayed in her cabin for most of the day working on the Planeteers' website, she'd found excuses not to join them all for dinner too… unconsciously avoiding all of her friends in the process. They'd continued to avoid each other, falling back into old patterns where she went to bed early and got up early and Wheeler stayed up all night and didn't emerge from his cabin until lunchtime. It meant that they were never alone together and it seemed to be what they both wanted… not that they'd discussed it, or anything else since they'd got back.

It wasn't the physical side of things that Linka missed, however good that had been, his constant presence and friendship had meant so much more and now she'd lost that too. She knew she should forgive him, after all it had been her proposal in the first place, technically he hadn't done anything wrong.

 _It went too far,_ she thought as her workout brought her back to her living area, _we crossed a line somewhere… several lines. I need to find a way to move past it._

She showered and changed but paused to look again at the painting she'd done of Hope Island from the end of the pier. It was both the payment of a debt and a peace offering, though in this case, peace meant goodbye.

* * *

From the kitchen window, Wheeler saw the Earth Planeteer return to his cabin from his garden, and Gi leave hers to go and check on something in the eco-sub. He leant on the wooden frame, up early for the first time since the art festival but just as tired as if he hadn't slept since then either.

The hope he'd cherished that Linka hadn't meant to widen her experience with her new friend that night had died the next morning when it became obvious that she couldn't look him in the eye. The pain he'd felt in that moment had only been eclipsed by the rage that followed quickly on its heels. Knowing he couldn't say anything however, he'd slunk to the back of their plane to stare out of the window while the other three Planeteers made cheerful (if slightly awkward,) conversation.

By the time his anger subsided several days had passed, and it finally dawned on him that it wasn't just him the lovely Russian was avoiding. He'd seen the worried glances the others were giving her, but hadn't been able to make himself ask any questions of them or her, in fact he had no idea what to say. Not in all the years of his father's physical and verbal abuse had he felt so worthless, both from her rejection and his inability to offer help when it was so clearly needed.

Eventually, after many hours of reminding himself that he only had himself to blame for letting his feelings get carried away, he'd settled into a sort of sad acceptance; it was always temporary, he'd been fooling himself that she wanted a future with him, she didn't owe him anything, he would survive… he would still do whatever she asked of him... he still loved her.

Linka exited her cabin and turned towards the kitchen making him pull back out of sight and move self-consciously back to his breakfast, wondering if he should just give it up entirely and go and prep the eco-copter.

She paused on the threshold with evident surprise, "Oh."

"I'm going to America today… to help Mom and Dad move." It was said apologetically and he could have kicked himself because, after all, he had as much right to be there as she did.

"Of course," Linka moved to the refrigerator to pour herself a glass of juice, though privately she wondered if she'd be able to swallow it, she'd certainly lost her appetite.

When she chose to remain standing to sip at her drink rather than joining him at the table Wheeler tried not to grind his teeth. At first he thought she was going to stay silent until he left but then she surprised him.

"Will you give your parents my apologies for not accompanying you please?" Her voice was cold and steady and he wasn't sure what to make of it. "I have a house warming gift for them… the painting you asked for… if you do not mind taking it."

Wheeler's throat was burning as he forced himself to answer, "You could come with me? Give it to them yourself?"

"I do not think that would be a good idea, even if you could convince them that we are no longer together I doubt they would refrain from match making and… I do not think either of us want that."

Wheeler gave a mocking laugh, "Don't be so sure."

Her face changed from indifferent to confused but he didn't say any more. Standing to take his plate to the sink, bringing them so close together they could feel the heat radiating from the other's body, Wheeler turned to face her and spoke softly, "Are you ok?"

Linka put down her glass and nodded but her eyes darted away.

"Are you sure? 'Cos it's not just me that's worried about you here… you're shutting everyone out." She remained silent so he tried another tack, "You shouldn't feel bad about it…"

That did make her look up, " _ **I**_ should not?"

"Yeah… I mean obviously you're having a few regrets about what you did with Angelo and," he shrugged, trying hard to keep his voice neutral while determined to be supportive,"I get that but it if it was what you needed to do to feel like you hadn't missed out then…"

The slap she gave him across his cheek was so hard the others heard it before they entered the room, the stunned silence that followed was actually broken by Kwame.

"Linka, what on Earth do you think you are doing?" the African demanded, "There is never an excuse for such behaviour."

On the verge of tears she tried to barge past them but was blocked from doing so, and so attempted to answer, "I will not be called a stupid slut… twice!"

This turned several angry glares on Wheeler who was just as taken aback as the others were, "I've never said that, or anything like it! I don't know what she's talking about."

The Russian woman turned, no longer able to prevent the moisture in her eyes from leaking down her cheeks, "Either I was stupid to sleep with Angelo or I just do not care what who I am with, you do not have to say the words, the meaning was clear." She swallowed hard, "But you are wrong, and a hypocrite, it was not me that did not make it back to the hotel."

Wheeler blinked, "I did?"

" **Do not lie as well!** " she yelled, "I asked them, I wanted to talk to you but you never took a room!"

The American started shaking his head and his mouth opened but nothing came out, unusually lost for words. Fortunately his friends stepped in.

"Wheeler was asleep in the chair in our room when I got back," Ma-Ti said, "If you mean the festival last week?"

The colour in Linka's face which had been heightened by her anger, drained away to almost nothing and her voice was hoarse, "What?"

Kwame nodded, glanced at Wheeler who had shut his mouth but still seemed unable to speak, and continued, "As I understand it, Wheeler went for a walk along the seafront after you left with Angelo but when he returned all the rooms had been taken so he came to find me to let him in to ours." Again he looked to the Fire Planeteer but he was looking at the floor. "He told me he had said some things in anger, but we thought it better to let you calm down on your own. If I had realised you thought he spent the evening otherwise I would have explained to you sooner."

"He was not at breakfast either," she whispered.

Kwame inclined his head, "He was not booked into the hotel, they were understanding about letting him stay with us but breakfast was strictly for registered guests only."

Finally understanding her behaviour the past week, and unable to resist the spark of hope that was lit in his heart, Wheeler moved towards her, stopping just short of taking her in his arms, "I would never cheat on you Babe."

"You thought I would," She replied quietly, staring at his chest.

"It wasn't cheating, we weren't a couple." He pointed out.

She glared up at him, "So just double standards then?"

Even angry, what Wheeler saw in her eyes made his heart leap and he slid his arms around her waist, "No, you made the rules, you decided that we couldn't be anything more than friends, it wasn't my idea."

"What difference does that make?" she let him pull her closer.

"You didn't make a commitment to me, so if you wanted to be with someone else, it's not cheating." He shrugged, "I love you, I'd do anything for you, including pretending that I don't - which sounds really crazy when I say it out loud – but so couple or not, it'd be cheating."

Linka bit her bottom lip nervously, trying not to be aware that their friends were all but holding their breaths at the outcome of the conversion. "For the record, I did not cheat on you… by any definition."

Wheeler tightened his arms around her, "Does this mean you'll forgive me for being a jealous idiot? 'Cos you know.., it's nothing you didn't already know about me."

Linka's lips twitched as she tried not to laugh at that, "Do you want to make a new agreement?"

"No!" he replied a little more vehemently than necessary, "I want you to be with me, for real. No more sneaking around, no more secrets… just you and me, a couple, like we should have been in the first place!" She didn't answer and he prompted her, sounding genuinely worried, "Linka?"

Lifting her eyes to his she smiled, "I love you too."

Taking that as a yes and not even waiting long enough to breathe a sigh of relief, Wheeler lowered his lips to hers and kissed her thoroughly, ignoring the other Planeteers' heartfelt cheers.

* * *

Linka was blushing as they parted but she'd never felt so happy before and curled into Wheeler's embrace, hoping he wouldn't let go… which was fortunate because he didn't intend to.

"Congratulations my friends," Ma-Ti said smiling happily.

"Thanks little buddy," Wheeler grinned back over Linka's shoulder, "I guess we owe you an apology huh?"

Linka pulled away just enough so that she could look up at him, "What for?"

"Well you told Gi and Kwame kinda caught us out… they discussed us but no one told Ma-Ti." He gave the young South American an apologetic shrug.

Linka too turned to look at him, "I did not tell Gi, she caught us out too, though I did not know that Kwame knew." She blushed again, catching the amused glance of the Planeteer she considered to be an elder brother, "I am not sure I want to know what he caught us doing."

They all laughed but Kwame shook his head, "I heard something you said, and confronted Wheeler with it, that is all."

"Then I am sorry Ma-Ti, you were not excluded purposely," Linka told him.

The Heart Planeteer laughed and held up his ring, "Oh I knew my friends, I knew!"

 _To be continued…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

"Did you tell your mother that I was not coming?" Linka asked as they walked hand in hand towards her cabin.

Breakfast was something of a blur to her, she knew she'd managed to eat something but mostly she'd been aware of Wheeler next to her, his arm around the back of her chair and his leg touching hers under the table.

Their friends had chatted cheerfully, teasing them, and finally offering to accompany them to America to help with the house move.

"Nah," He grinned at her, "I kept hoping you'd come with me anyway."

"I wanted to." She opened her door and led him inside, and as she turned back to him found herself enveloped in a strong embrace.

"You're ok with this right? I mean I know I kinda put you on the spot back there…" The worry in his voice was plain as he searched her eyes for the truth.

Linka reached her arms up around his neck and kissed him, "This is what I have wanted for so long, and then this week I have been very unhappy, it does not seem quite real to me yet."

"I'm sorry, really sorry for what I said… and what I was thinking." He added quickly, "Not that I really think that you would, I mean… it was jealousy not… it had nothing to do with my opinion of you, you know that right?"

She chucked softly and laid her head against his shoulder, "I know. I should not have given you reason to be jealous, we are both at fault but we can have lots of fun making up, da?"

Wheeler kissed her head, "Yeah, I just wish we'd done this yesterday so we could stay here and make up."

"I had not finished my painting yesterday," she looked up and gestured to her canvas. "What do you think? I thought Kathy might like to see where her son lives?"

Wheeler turned slightly to look and stared in amazement, "How did you get so good so quick? …I mean, you were obviously good, but this is something else!"

She blushed and glanced away, "I have had a lot of time to get it right… besides it had to be perfect for your parents, especially if it is going to hang beside one of Trish's."

"You aren't in competition with Trish, Babe," He leant down to kiss her lips, "Not even a little bit."

The Russian shrugged, "I know, but I cannot help it, she has a history with you and your family that I will never be a part of."

He picked her up in his arms, earning a reproof that they didn't have time. He laughed and sat on the bed with her in his lap, "Tell me what you need to know to never worry about Trish or anyone ever again?"

Linka cuddled into him "I do not think there is a cure for that, what do you need to know to not be jealous every time a guy speaks to me?"

"That you love me," He kissed her temple.

"I told you, I love you," she replied simply, "Does that mean you will never get jealous again?"

"You might have to keep reminding me," He admitted and laughed with her.

After a few more moments of peace in each other's arms, Linka kissed him briefly and got up to start packing for their trip. Wheeler watched her in silence and it wasn't until she'd carefully wrapped her now dry painting that he spoke again, "You know, I don't know if it helps but, Trish was a part of my past… you are the whole of my future. No one else could ever mean to me what you do… I don't know a good way to prove that to you, but it's true."

Linka walked over and held out her hand to pull him up, though he did no more than hold it as he stood, before putting his arms around her again. "You do not need to prove anything to me, I believe you, and now I know that you do not just want something casual it will be easier."

He smiled and said nothing so she gave him a saucy look and added, "Can I have my picture back now please?"

"Your painting?" He frowned, "You said I could keep it…"

"Not my painting, my _picture_. The one you drew."

Understanding dawning he gave her a quick peck on the lips and told her to wait there while he darted off to his cabin. A few minutes later he was back, carrying both the sketch he'd drawn and the reusable shopping bag she'd left in his room earlier that week. "Don't worry I've taken the washing out."

He handed her the drawing and put the bag on her bed after retrieving his sketch book from it, "You can have this too if you want it?"

Linka carefully placed the artwork on her desk and took the pad, gasping as she opened it. Every page was covered with images of her, each better than the last.

"I've had a lot of time this week too," he shrugged, embarrassed now that she'd seen them, "I couldn't think of anything but you and they just sort of… happened."

Linka was biting her bottom lip in an attempt not to cry and when she spoke her voice was a little unsteady, "I think you found a way to show me how you feel Yankee."

He pulled her to him while she calmed down and then teased and kissed her back to smiles. It _was_ easier now, they knew each other so well, all that had been missing was the commitment they both now gave freely.

"Are you two ready?" Gi asked from the open doorway, grinning at them as they broke apart looking guilty and then laughing, "It's ok, you're allowed, but if we're going to help Wheeler's parents settle into their new home we should really go soon."

* * *

Kathy and Joe greeted them all with delight, not having expected Wheeler to bring all of the Planeteers with him and meeting most of them for the first time.

They'd already started boxing things up so Kwame and Ma-Ti began carrying the full ones up to the roof where they'd landed, while the girls helped Kathy continue to clear the kitchen of everything but what Joe was using to make them drinks. Wheeler headed straight for his bedroom to start sorting that out.

"What are you going to do about your furniture?" Linka asked, kneeling down and beginning to unload a particularly full cupboard for Kathy to sort through. "I do not think we will get the larger pieces in the 'cruiser…"

"Oh no, we are leaving it here." Wheeler's mother told them, "Most of the furniture in the house was in much better condition than anything we have, so aside from ordering new mattresses, we'll just use that."

Joe grunted in agreement from the region of the kettle but added, "The stuff here isn't in so bad a condition that someone won't be grateful for it when they take on the apartment."

The girls quickly agreed, calling it recycling and leaving it to Kathy to change the subject.

"How is the bull fighting going?" She smiled as she matched another saucepan with its lid and placed it in a box.

Gi, who was boxing up cans from the larder, and having reached the back of one shelf was setting aside some whose sell by date boasted another decade, replied, "It's terrible, but we aren't directly involved in any campaigns against it right now?"

"But… I thought you were taking part?" the older woman asked, confused.

Linka blushed as she fell in, but gave a gurgle of laughter, "You mean the mechanical bull riding? That was a one off because Jason wanted to try it… we stayed over on our way here last time."

The Asian girl looked amused. "Oh right, one of _those_ trips."

"What does she mean?" Joe asked, sounding harsher than he meant as usual and making Gi worry that she'd said the wrong thing. Fortunately Linka had already begun to know him well enough not to be bothered by it.

"We made a list of things we wanted to try, new experiences." Linka told him, continuing with her work, "It has given us a chance to get closer too." Gi snorted with amusement and her friend gave her a dirty look over her shoulder, adding, "You can probably tell why we need time alone sometimes."

Wheeler's parents laughed and after leaving most of the drinks on the table, Joe picked up Wheeler's and his own and started for the door.

"Oh Joe," Kathy called after him, "Don't forget what I left in the bedroom?"

"I know, I know," He grumbled, disappearing out of the room.

Linka got up to take her drink, giving her knees a rest and shot a warning look at Gi as her boyfriend's mother asked, "So what other exciting things have you and my son been up to?"

"It started with a balloon ride…" she replied, launching into a carefully edited account of the last few months.

* * *

"Are you packing up or spreading it around?" Joe asked as he surveyed the mess in Wheeler's room. There were clothes in heaps on the bed and more on the chair.

The American Planeteer tensed, unable to help reacting to his father's tone even though he now knew that there was nothing behind it. "I'll start packing soon, but most of this stuff is too small for me. I'm sorting it out to take to the charity shop."

Joe grunted, handing him a mug and then pushed some of the clothes aside so he could sit on the bed. Wheeler moved the pile from the chair to his desk and sat down. "How have you been?"

His father shrugged, "Better than I've a right to be, I imagine. You?"

"I'm good." Wheeler shrugged too, hating how uncomfortable he felt making small talk with his Dad.

"How are things with Linka?"

Normally that irritated Wheeler further but since their conversation, and reunion, that morning he was too happy to mind. He grinned, "Really good."

Joe smiled back and produced a small box from his pocket, throwing it to his son who caught it easily. "Your Ma wanted to give you this, I think she already told you about it?"

Wheeler nodded and put his drink on the side so he could look at the ring it contained. His mother had been right, it was beautiful and would suit Linka perfectly. "Are you sure you're ok with me having it?"

"Don't see why not…" That was all he said but Wheeler caught the pause.

"But?"

Joe shook his head, "You're still young, I know your Mom is obsessed with setting you up with your Ruskie but I don't want her pushing you into it."

The Fire Planeteer had winced during that speech and couldn't help asking, "Do you have to call her that?" He had of course said it himself before then, but he knew that he meant it affectionately whereas with his father it just sounded like an insult. "And no, Ma is not pushing me into anything. I love Linka."

"She's a great girl, and I can see you love her. That's just not always enough." Joe looked at the floor, "If it's what you want, I'll be happy for you but don't marry her because you think you should."

"Is that what you did?" Wheeler's voice was colourless, which he supposed was better than being angry if he wanted an answer.

His father looked up and met his eyes for once, "It was. She was pregnant and it was my responsibility to step up, so I did. We were both too young."

Wheeler shook his head, "You were married for years before you had me…"

The older man nodded slowly, "We lost her… your older sister she would have been. Seven months in, Kathy was working too hard, she should have quit but we couldn't afford… I couldn't get a decent job even then."

"Did you have counselling?" Shocked, he felt he already knew the answer.

"Couldn't afford that either." Joe snorted, "We just kept going, the way people do. Kathy was pining for a baby so I took on a second job so she could quit, then a weekend job… I couldn't keep up and eventually it all came crashing down around me."

Wheeler swallowed and remained silent, he'd never expected his father to open up to him and he didn't know what to say.

"Thing is, you're a lot like me," Joe continued, holding up his hand to forestall his son's objections, "You'd kill yourself trying to give the ones you love everything they need, and sometimes, you just can't. Maybe it won't be a problem for you, I don't know. You're stronger than I was, I know that, and you have your Planeteers. I just don't want to see you rush into something you're not ready for."

"Linka would never put up with everything Mom did."

"Kathy felt guilty, for making me marry her and then losing the baby, for wanting another one… and I blamed her." He sighed, "If you'd known us when we first got together you'd have sworn neither of us would act the way we did, you just don't know how you'll deal with things until it happens to you."

Nodding, Wheeler asked, "If you'd waited would you… do you think you would still have married Mom?"

"Yes." Joe told him without hesitation. "But if I could go back, I'd make sure I was prepared first, then maybe things would have been different for all of us. If we'd waited just a couple more years, we might have been a real family. Instead…" he shook his head, lapsing into reverie.

"What was her name?" Jason asked quietly, and seeing his father's confusion, "My sister."

The older man took a swig of his drink and swallowed hard, "Karen. We called her Karen, but we never even got to hold her."

There didn't seem to be anything else to say. A part of Wheeler wanted desperately to tell his father it was ok, but the truth was it wasn't and it never really would be. He understood him better now, could forgive a little more, but they would never have the relationship he'd wanted and he was finally beginning to accept that.

 _I'll do better._ Jason promised himself. _When it's my turn, my children will never doubt that their father loves them…_

After few minutes silence Joe got up and left and it was a while before Wheeler could make himself go back to work.

Sometime later he was disturbed again.

"Lunch is ready." Linka leant against the door frame and watched her boyfriend for a moment, and then as he stood up, walked into his arms. "What is wrong?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?" He asked, not denying it.

She reached up and stroked his hair back from his face, "The pain in your eyes… is it your Papa? He went to lay down after he made the drinks, did you argue?"

Wheeler shook his head, but his voice was gruff, "We talked… he told me some stuff."

Linka kissed his cheek and snuggled closer, hoping her proximity would help, "It is ok to tell me."

He did, leaving out the advice about marriage, and held on tightly to her as she cried silently for him and his family. "It's ok Babe, it's never good opening old wounds but… I think I'd rather know. At least I understand some of it now."

"Da, sorry." She dried her eyes and he smiled at her.

"Never apologise for caring." He kissed her and then, "We'd better go wash up for lunch huh?"

Linka nodded, "Do you need some help in here after? We might need to keep these boxes for last, after we take the rest to your parent's new house. I think there will need to be more than one trip as there is."

"Nah there's not much I want to keep really," he shrugged, "A couple of photo albums, a few t-shirts that still fit. I took the stuff that mattered to Hope Island years ago."

"Is it difficult… giving up your childhood home?" she had not had to do it yet, although she suspected it would not be long before she had to. Mishka would want a nursery sooner or later. "I mean I know not all of your memories were happy but…"

Wheeler kissed her softly, "But it was still my home… it's weird, knowing I'll never come back here… I'm not that sorry though." Their lips met again, "I'm glad you came with me."

"Me too." She smiled and seeing that his eyes had cleared, kissed him one last time before taking his hand and leading him out.

 _To be continued…_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N** : Well this is it, the final chapter. I do hope you've enjoyed the story, and remember I would love to hear what you think.

BTW One frustrating thing about this site is the lack of formatting, I cannot add symbols! You'll see what I mean, hopefully what I've done makes sense!

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

Wheeler groaned and stretched out on the bed, "I never realised moving house was harder work than being a Planeteer."

The others had returned to his parents old apartment for the night with instructions to leave the keys with the landlord and then come back for breakfast, (and their companions) the next morning.

"Think yourself lucky we did not have to move the furniture as well." Linka flopped down beside him and then turned over to curl against his side, sighing contentedly when his arms wrapped around her.

"What are you talking about? We've done nothing but move furniture around since we got here!" She giggled in response and he sought out her lips. When they parted he said, "Mom really loved your painting you know."

Linka blushed, "I hoped she would, she did seem to?"

He grinned, "It got pride of place, stop being so modest."

In fact his mother had been ecstatic, not just over the art work but, as the Russian had hoped, thrilled to see her son's home.

"It is a new skill, I am not confident in it yet," she rubbed her head against his shoulder, making herself comfortable rather than seeking attention. "Besides, I want to impress my boyfriend's parents... stop laughing!"

"Sorry Babe," Wheeler said between chuckles, "But you don't know how funny that is, trust me, they're impressed!"

Linka looked up at him, strangely unnerved, "Is that ok with you?"

With evident surprise he asked, "Why wouldn't it be?"

She shrugged, "Is it not weird for you, if they are telling you they like me?"

"You mean 'cos they don't like _me_ that much, nah I'm used to it," He said it casually as if it were no big deal and in regards to her, it wasn't.

Linka didn't feel quite the same way however, "Nyet! Yankee you know I did not meant that… I would never suggest such a thing!"

"Why not? It's pretty much the truth…" She silenced him with a dainty finger over his lips.

Shaking her head she gently scolded him, "It is not true, they both love you and they both know they have made mistakes. They feel bad and do not know how to make it up to you… I do not think it is something that can be made up, only forgiven and moved past."

The American sighed and took her hand away from his lips, continuing to hold it as he stared up at the ceiling, becoming serious again. "I wish I could… I keep thinking about what Dad said, thinking that if it were anyone else I'd be making excuses for them and cheering them on for dragging themselves back from the brink. Everyone deserves a second chance right?"

"But that is not how you feel?" She suggested, keeping her tone light.

"Nope. I mean, I don't hate him anymore really but… I knew he wanted me to say something earlier to put it behind us, and I couldn't do it. I guess I'm just not that kind of a person." He stretched his sore limbs and winced.

Linka sat up and softly bade him turn onto his stomach, then she moved to sit astride him and began kneading his sore muscles, "Geez I don't deserve you."

She pulled his t-shirt up and helped him wriggle out of it before continuing her ministrations, "You have it backwards, you do not need to deserve me, you are my reward for being so perfect."

He laughed as she hoped he would, but still said, "I mean it, you could do better."

"Nyet, there is no one better for me." She leant down and kissed the back of his neck, beginning to work her way along his spine. He shuddered when she reached the ticklish spot in the small of his back and she laughed bringing her lips back up to his ear, "You brain is still working too hard, you are tense! Talk to me."

Wheeler sighed and turned over, reaching out to hold her in place, "Sorry Babe, I guess it really bothered me. He said I was like him you know…"

"I think you are more like your Mom," Linka told him, deliberately pronouncing it the American way and drawing another smile. She trailed her hands up over his torso to rub his neck and shoulders. "But you are more grown up than either of them were at your age."

"Wait… did you just call me mature? Can I get it in writing?" he grinned at her, his sense of humour finally penetrating his gloom.

Linka poked him in the side, unerringly finding a ticklish spot and then wriggling against him as he retaliated, "By comparison only! You have a different…Jason!... perspective." She finally caught his hands above his head, though they both knew he could get free if he wanted to. "Stop worrying about things you cannot change, it is sad, tragic even, but you survived and you are… someone very much worth loving."

His eyes had softened, the pain once more receding as he gazed up at her. "Do you want to know what I really think about you and your Papa?"

"Yeah," His mouth had gone dry at the thought so it was almost a croak but he did want to know.

"I think that he resented giving up his plans, and held on to that resentment and used it to justify his weakness." She shook her head, "That is not you. You might have been disappointed at first but once you made the decision you would have thrown your whole heart into it and made it work, like you always have."

Wheeler gently pulled his hands away and sat up to take her in his arms, resting his forehead against hers, "I wouldn't really have been disappointed in the first place, not if I got to be with you." he whispered, "It would have been you complaining about giving up the Planeteers to start a family."

The beautiful Russian sat back putting a very little space between them, she was blushing furiously but didn't seem annoyed as she replied equally softly, "I am more organised than that."

"You're right, we'd have been more careful." He conceded, wondering why she was suddenly so embarrassed.

Linka shook her head, "That is not what I mean…When Gaia first offered Gi and I her protection, we accepted immediately but it made me think. I went back alone that night and asked what would happen if we did want to have a family, whether there was any way that we could carry on as Planeteers… she suggested that while we would obviously have to take a break as long as our partners were willing to look after the children it would not be a problem." The Wind Planeteer closed her eyes, "I blurted it out without thinking, I have never been more grateful that she does not repeat things."

"What?" Wheeler asked confused.

"That you are a Planeteer too." She kept her eyes closed until she felt his lips on hers and when she opened them, his were laughing at her.

His aches and pains apparently forgotten, he pulled on her top until he could free her from it, "So you've been planning to land me from the beginning huh?"

Linka smiled, knowing he was teasing and shook her head, "It was just after Thailand, you were all I could think about."

"So what happened?" he paused their disrobing and met her gaze again.

"Gaia assured me that we could work something out," she replied but he shook his head.

"No, what happened after Thailand? If that's how you felt…"

Linka lowered her gaze to his chest and fingered the belt loops on his jeans, "You know what I am like when something really embarrasses me. Now I realise that Gaia would never have teased me with it, but then… and then we went somewhere else and you were flirting with some girl and I just wanted to hide."

He pulled her close again, "Oh Babe I'm sorry."

"Do not be, we were too young, we both needed time to grow up." She told him, conveniently ignoring their behaviour during the past week, and kissed his neck. "I just wanted you to know that having a future with you would always have been a part of my plans if I had made any. Not that I think we should rush into that now…"

Wheeler turned them over and began a more determined exploration, "I agree… for now. But I really think we should practise some."

"Babysitting?" She teased, helping him to rid them of the rest of their clothing before they slid beneath the covers.

"I was thinking of an earlier step in the process…" he would have guided her to him but she resisted, choosing instead to reverse their positions.

By way of explanation, though it was teasing, she said, "It has been so long I do not remember how."

He laughed, "Whose fault is that?"

"We were not speaking," Linka protested, "It was not just me!"

Wheeler let his weight trap her beneath him, "No, but if you'd come to me I wouldn't have turned you down… I don't think I _could_ turn you down."

She shifted freeing her legs and bending her knees so that his hips rested snugly between her thighs,. "Hate sex does not appeal to me."

"Did you hate me then?" he asked, not as worried about it as he might have been in light of their current position.

Linka shook her head, "Angry sex then."

He kissed her, "Angry, Happy, Sad, doesn't matter. When it's you and me, it's making love."

She couldn't help but grin, "Well tonight it had better be quiet whatever it is, I am not sure how far sound will travel in this house."

"Yes Ma'am," he began to trail kisses down her neck and over her collar bone making her shiver.

"Jason…" she bit her bottom lip as she thought how to put it into words and then wished she hadn't said anything because he stopped completely to look at her. She pressed her lower half against him, "We are both ready, da?"

"Are you telling me to get on with it?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

She chuckled, "I am not trying to rush you, nyet. I just want… to be connected to you first."

He looked surprised but moved, without breaking eye contact, to give her what she'd asked for.

Linka watched her lover's eyes dilate with pleasure as he joined them and allowed herself a small sigh of relief for something she thought she'd never feel again. He filled her with a sense of well-being that, even without other experience, she was sure came from her connection with her partner rather than the act itself.

"Better?" his voice was low and full of passion and though she nodded in response she also brought his mouth back to hers.

They took their time, making out rather than rushing to fulfilment as if it was secondary to re-discovering their relationship.

Fortunately, since their location had gone completely from their minds, Linka's scream was silent and the sound her American made was low and not likely to carry. They collapsed together, entwined in every way.

"God I missed you!" Wheeler's lips were close to her ear and his breath tickled.

"Mmm" was all she could manage.

He separated them at last, rolling onto his side with Linka still in his arms. She was sleepy now and prone to snuggle which gave him a secret thrill, she was only really like that when they'd just made love.

"Don't let me fall asleep with nothing on," she mumbled, remembering belatedly about his parents.

Wheeler leant back over the side of the bed and retrieved his t-shirt… he didn't really want anything to come between their skin but he understood. "This do?"

He could have given her anything at that point, she agreed and let him help her slip it on but she was asleep before he managed to pull it all the way down.

Gazing at her in wonder, amazed that she was once again tucked neatly in his arms, Wheeler finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a world of pleasant dreams.

* * *

When Linka woke, Wheeler was sitting at the dressing table writing something on a scrap of paper. "Jason? Are you going somewhere?"

"Huh?" he looked up and then grinned, his eyes warming with love, "Morning beautiful."

"Good morning," she relaxed back into her pillow, "Were you writing me a note?"

"Oh! No, I'm not going anywhere." He bent back over his work.

The Russian frowned, "Then what are you doing?"

"You'll see." He smiled, knowing it would irritate her.

It was definitely too much for her curious nature and she shifted across the bed, trying to keep his t-shirt protecting her modesty as she stood, and joined him.

Wheeler wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her at his side as he let her take the piece of paper.

Smiling as she read down the list, her eyes widened at the last item. "Was I supposed to see this?"

"Wouldn't be much point if you didn't," he laughed and she read it again, swallowing hard.

.

 _ **To Do**_

 _ **1\. Make love with Linka *TICK***_

 _ **2\. Ride a mechanical bull**_ _ ***TICK***_

 _ **3\. Watch Linka pole dance in a sexy cowgirl outfit**_ _ ***TICK***_

 _ **4\. Skinny Dipping**_ _ ***TICK***_

 _ **5\. Have Linka pose naked for me to draw – still working on it!**_

 _ **6\. Say 'I love you' to someone (Linka) and actually mean it**_ _ ***TICK***_

 _ **7\. Have Linka say it back and actually mean it**_ _ ***TICK***_

 _ **8\. Convince Linka to agree to marry me ?**_

.

Watching her closely, Wheeler found it impossible to tell what she was thinking but instead of asking, he pushed a little. "You do know I love you, right?"

She nodded.

"Babe, you're everything to me… I told you, you're my future, didn't you believe me?"

Again she nodded.

"So…?" Her eyes finally left the paper and met his and he realised they were shinning with tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Linka laughed and put the paper back on the desk, and taking his pen, she added a tick to the last item.

Wheeler whooped with joy and stood to take her in his arms, lifting her and kissing her thoroughly. When he put her down again he grabbed something off the side and handed it to her. "It was my great grandmother's, I hope that's ok… I guess if you don't like it we could sell it and buy another one?"

"Oh… nyet, it is perfect!" she looked up at him, "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything, Babe."

She held out the open ring box and her left hand, indicating he should put the ring on for her, which he did and was relieved to find that it fit. Then he took her hand in his and kissed it.

His expression turned into one she knew well as he stepped back towards the bed, "I think my fiancée and I should celebrate, don't you?"

"Da, just one more thing." She told him, retaining his hand she bent to add a final item to their list.

.

 _ **9\. Live happily ever after**_ _ ***TICK***_

.

* * *

 _The End_


End file.
